The Company of Myself
by Sakoray-kun O.o
Summary: "Who are you." The navy haired boy ask the man. "Sebastian Michaelis." "Who were you before that?That is the question." A story about Sebastian's life growing up, and the hardships he faced that sculpted him into the man he is today escaping from his abusive father he had to fend for himself alone... SebxCiel teenage Ciel with OC contains adult situations
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

**A/N Ok here I go, Sakoray Rogers here thanks for clicking The Company of Myself. This story is the sequel of Revenge is Sweet you should take it upon yourself to read it. It is a suspense story that will keep you on the edge of your seat begging for more. But whatever you choose this is also the prequel so if you're feeling a little on the defiant side continue as you were reading this story.  
Spoiler Alert this off of the second season ending and what happen afterwards.  
Now for the disclaimer and we'll go on with the story.  
Black butler is not mine : (**

* * *

_Chapter 1 Freedom_

"Who are you?" Ciel asked petting Sebastian's raven hair as the man leaned into the seductive teen's touch.  
"Sebastian Michaelis your fateful servant, protector and lover." The man cooed pulling the teen on to his lap, kissing his milky colored collarbone.  
"Who were you before that? Who were you after you ran away…? Tell me more, tell me everything, spared no details." Ciel whispered moaning under Sebastian's tongue as he combed his fingers through the older man's hair.  
"I told you some last night." He smirked, nudging the teen with his nose.  
"I want to know more." Ciel begging staring into Sebastian maroon eyes licking at his cheek bone.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian smiled at the line it has been years since he said that to him.  
"Why so formal?" Ciel questioned slightly taken back, they long since decided to no longer consider their relationship as servant and master but as equals to have an equal understanding for each other they broke their contract many years ago but they still remained side by side as partners, or one would even go as far as calling them lover's.

"The situation calls for it you see." Sebastian sighed looking past the teen.  
"Was it that difficult?" Ciel asked puzzled at Sebastian's uncertainty this was unlike him.  
"You're now the second person to hear this story." Sebastian smirked laying back on the bed.  
"This first is?"  
"I don't think I have to say it you already know." The man smiled softly combing his hand through his hair Ciel lying next to him.

"From the beginning." Ciel urged rolling on to his lover's chest his legs in-between Sebastian's.

"That would be after I ran away..." The man drifted off playing with strands of the younger demon's ashy blue hair.

"I wasn't the same person I am now you know." Sebastian stated sighing heavily.  
"That would be expected." Ciel smirked staring up at the ceiling.  
"As long ago as it was that night was honestly one of my fondest memories for the longest time I threatened him I would run away if he didn't stop, he only laughed at my empty threats beat me and did it anyway, I hated myself for not following through. But every time I built enough courage to do so, I would remember that it wasn't all bad living with him. He loved me just in the wrong way I suppose. My conclusion was my mother's death was too much for him and the toll it took on him was unimaginable. So I was the next best thing he would always tell me how much I looked like her, and for that I emphasized him and decided that it would kill him to lose me as well. I suppose I developed Stockholm syndrome, a child's mind is an interesting thing I somehow managed to justified my father's actions. But when I finally did follow through he did it one last time then left me laying there in confusion. I was under the impression I would of had put up more of a fight than that to get away but no. It didn't matter to me." Sebastian's voice cracked as he began to go in-depth of the hardships he had to face growing up…..alone.

* * *

_That's it?_ The raven hair teen thought as he laid there naked his father leaving him there walking to the far side of the house disappearing in to the shadows. It didn't matter to the young demon this meant he was free, finally free from the abusive man he was allowing him to leave, and he was not going to take his father's uncharacteristic acts of kindness for granted. A smile flashed across his face as he darted upstairs dressing himself in loose clothing that were easy to run in. Racing back downstairs grabbing his bag by the door when he noticed his father looming behind him, with an empty look in his eyes. Fear raked through the teen's body as he refused to stay chained to that monster any longer. Bolting out of the house the man's hand extended out as he watched his son disappear into the night.  
"We'll meet again." The man said, smiling softly as he closed the door behind him.

"Don't count on it." The raven hair teen whispered as he ran faster passing everything and everyone. He ran and ran and didn't stop running for five human days. Forcing himself to create as much distant as possible he ran until he no longer recognized his surroundings and even then he still ran. Running through the districts of hell, stopping for no one talking to no one. Hell is no place for even a demon child at the age of 16 to human that he would be well on his way to becoming a man, but he's not human to demons 16 years old is still a baby, a helpless baby and an easy prey. He knew roaming through hell alone at his age was dangerous so he couldn't stay long, which was no sweat off his back the teen hated this place and all who inhabited it.

He didn't want to stop running but his body had other plans he collapsed on the ground panting in exhaustion, he was unsure how long he laid on the rocky soil all he cared about was his freedom and how nice it tasted…..

"…."  
"…."

"Hey, hey he's waking up." A high-pitched voice called as the teen regained consciousness groaning as his body was sore and tense.  
"Wha?" The teen groaned as his vision became clear realizing he did not recognize any of his surrounding, turning his head side ways to see a girl staring back at him with a smile.

"MOMMY, MOMMY he's awake!" The girl yelled running over to the door, women looking similar to the child ran in and over to the side of the teen.

"Oh you're awake?" She ask smiling tilting her head to the side her scarlet red curls bouncing in front of her face  
"You're a … human aren't you? The teen snarled.  
"What do you want?" The teen hissed be taught that humans are horrible creature that hated and feared his kind and are only good for sex and food.  
"Tsk, that's no way to talk, you could have been picked up by anyone your lucky you got someone nice." She smiled pulling her scarlet hair into a high pony tail.  
"Now what's your name? I'm Mary and this is my daughter Eve." She said introducing herself to the demon.

"Aren't you afraid of me?" He growled still being defensive.  
"You're not all bad, you are from one of the richer districts of hell aren't you?" The women asked scanning her eye's over the boy's body.

"H-how can you tell?" The raven haired teen stuttered narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"I can tell by the way you speak and how nourished your body is." She giggled petting the demon's head, who laid there frozen in uncertainty kindness to a stranger in this place, was unheard of.  
"Sebastian, that's my-

"What! That is not your real name!" Ciel exclaimed interrupting Sebastian's storytelling.  
"For the sake of the story, I will go by that name, the one you gave to me. I don't want you to know me by anything else but that, please do accept that much for me." Sebastian smiled softly sitting up against the head-board.  
"Alright I can do that much." Ciel sighed softening his tone; this was the first time Sebastian ever told him about his past understanding that this was hard enough talking about the events he tried so desperately to forget. Pushing too hard might make him completely shut down and refuse to continue confiding in-depth about his past, so Ciel decided it was right for him to back off a bit.  
"Please continue." Ciel politely asked resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"Right as I was saying." Sebastian began again.

"Sebastian, that's my name it is Sebastian." He stated looking up at the women.  
"Oh what a lovely name." Mary chimed jumping to her feet.  
"Yeah Sebastian! I love that name." Eve giggled jumping on top of the teen.  
"ARG!" He groaned rolling over to his side.  
"Oops sorry." She apologized kneeling beside Sebastian rubbing his back.  
"I think we have bothered him enough, come on honey let's allow him to rest." Mary said guiding little Eve out of the room.  
"Wait!" Sebastian called out.  
"Oh yes what is it?" Mary asked peeking back into the room.

"Can I trouble you for something to eat?" Sebastian requested, staring at her cheerful face.

"Oh it would be no trouble at all…..um would you eat?" Mary asked unsure of what demons ate.  
"Meat something at was once alive." Sebastian chuckled snuggling back under the covers.  
"Would you mind if it's cooked I'm going to prepare supper soon."  
"That's perfectly fine." Sebastian yawned as he fell back to sleep.

_**Hours later**_

Sebastian awoke feeling refreshed kicking off the cover sitting up to stretch. Stopping to listen to voices coming from the other side of the door. Sebastian followed the noises walking out of the small bedroom to discover he was in a cave converted into a home but disregarded its stunning architecture. He cautiously crept down the hallway seeking out the noise slowly approaching the room on the left, which lit a wall of the dark hallway. He peered into the room and watched Mary and Eve conversing and laughing at the table enjoying some sort of stew.

"Oh Sebby-chan! Your uppee eat with us ok?" Eve cheerfully yelled as she got up from her seat and basically dragged Sebastian to the table.  
"Sebby-chan? I don't really fancy that nickname. Hey hold on a moment!" Sebastian protested as he was dragged to his seat by an abnormally strong seven-year old.  
"Here you go." Eve chirped giving Sebastian a bowl of stew.  
_These people must be ill, I am unable to comprehend how one could be so cheerful in a place like this something has to be wrong? _Sebastian thought while listening to the outrageous pair's conversation quietly eating watching these hysteric characters carry on. Long after supper eaten and done with, Sebastian decided to retire for the night.  
_  
I just don't understand why would a human let alone a mother allow a complete stranger into her home especially if that stranger was a demon. These are very intriguing creatures….. _Sebastian thought staring out the small window above the bed.  
"Sebby-chan?" The red-headed child called out tugging on the leg of Sebastian's pants.  
"You're a quiet one." The teen glared at the child's unannounced entrance.  
"You're from district one right?" Eve asked innocently looking out the window with the teen.  
"How can you tell?" Sebastian growled not liking the vibe he was getting from the girl.  
"You sleep too soundly and heavily, knowing that no one would have such audacity to attack you while you slept, most demon's either don't sleep or sleep extremely lightly." The little girl chuckled flopping backwards on to the bed. Sebastian glared at the girl stepping off the headboard.

There was a long moment of silence as Sebastian stood there over the child pondering on whether she was a threat or not.  
"Lay down, your making me nervous staring at me like that." She said bouncing on the bed as Sebastian slowly laid down watching her carefully.  
"Let's sleep." Eve smiled pulling the covers over Sebastian and her as she snuggled close to the raven haired boy.  
"Excuse me what do you think you're doing?" The boy scoffed as the girl snuggled up beside him.  
"Sleeping you should too you over privileged demon." Eve giggled nuzzling her face in the boy's chest.  
"I strongly disagree I'm more than sure you have your own bed and so I suggest you sleep there instead." Sebastian insisted shifting away from the girl only get backed into a corner.  
"Still have your guard up, I suppose that's would be expected the way you were running you escape from somewhere didn't you…" She drifted off curling next to the baffled boy.  
"Are you implying I'm easy to read?" The demon snorted growing annoyed with her impressive observation skills.  
"ZzzzZZzzzz."  
"Cut the act I refuse to believe you have fallen asleep that quickly." Sebastian scoffed watching a devious little smile spread across her face as she giggled, an abnormally contagious giggle Sebastian fought hard to not fell victim to its charm, defiant was futile as he quickly fell victim laughing along with her.  
"What's so funny!" Mary exclaimed shining a candle light into the room the pair stop staring at blankly at the woman.  
"N-nothing." Sebastian squeaked in a high-pitched voice and the pair burst out laughing again. Eve rolled over and fell off the bed which only made them laugh harder…..

"Hey Sebastian don't drift off on me." Ciel grumbled as he shook Sebastian awake.  
"Wha, it's later look at the time go to bed you have school." Sebastian yawned stretching loudly before rolling on his side snuggling under the covers.  
"Tomorrow then." Ciel asked getting under the covers as well.  
"Yes, yes tomorrow there's still so much more to tell…" Sebastian yawned trailing off.

**HA! I'm done frick yeah! I think this was a good start but hey I could be wrong so tell me it's it worth continuing my returning RIS story follower I know your reading this would you like to hear more of the story Ciel does. Also I was thinking I'll do the next chapter in first person I wasn't really feeling the 3rd person thing I don't think it will work for this story what do you think?**

**S.R.**


	2. Chapter 2: New life

**Ok All this week all I have thought about is The Company of myself. It's insane I had to write it now it's been killing me I wanted to write it earlier but I'm working again the same program I was in for the summer hired me back I'm going to try two chapters a week just have to stay up late and edit the next day. Because I'm physically unable to contain all this epicness in my head.  
AGHH YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND IT"S INSANITY IN MY BRAIN! So I hope you enjoy  
Kuroshitsuji disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 new home**

"Up!" Sebastian chimed fully dressed as he glanced at the defiant teenager, while pulling back the thick curtain that quickly brightened the otherwise dark room.  
"Damn it Sebastian close the bloody curtains!" Ciel snapped whipping an easily dodge-ably  
pillow who gleefully chuckled at his irritated lover his red iris' staring at the boy's frame the nightshirt and boxers scrunched up high exposing the teen's porcelain skin. The man's eyes scanned hungrily up the length of Ciel's sleeping body.  
"Fine, I'll just use an alternated method." Sebastian happily chuckled in a hushed tone as he licked his bottom lip crawling on top of the sleeping teen listening to the soft breathing of the child demon below him. Slithering his hand up Ciel's shirt lightly teasing his nipples as the boy mewed softly pressing in to the man's touch.

"Look it that, you're like a girl getting turned on when your nipples get played with." He whispered lustful words into the aroused ear of the teen playfully nipping at his ear lobe flicking his tongue inside Ciel's ear as he giggled and squirmed away. But was securely held in the strong embrace of the man above him.  
"You're not going anywhere, you're going to regret not getting up when I told you to." Sebastian chuckled darkly as he yanked off the covers, waking him up completely a cold draft raked through his lower body.  
"AH! Hey ok, I'm up now gimme back my covers." Ciel basically whined sitting up reaching over the broad shoulders of the raven haired man, who devilishly smirked holding it out of Ciel's reach.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Sebastian said waving his finger side to side in front of the angered sapphire eyed boy.  
"Now I do recall telling you, you were going to regret not doing as I asked." Sebastian smirked pushing Ciel on his back leaning over him forcefully pulling his legs apart.

"S-Sebastian stop!" Ciel stuttered his face exploded in a deep shade of red as Sebastian loomed dangerously close to his semi-erected penis, Sebastian blew hot air through the thin cloth over the tip as Ciel shuttered with pleasure biting hard on his lower lip as he tried to push the man's head away.

Sebastian still loomed there with his lidded crimson eyes, thinking of the endless amount of perverse thing he could do in the allotted time before sending Ciel off for school those slender hips, that tight body he thought breathing heavily.

Ciel whimpered before lifting a brow "Why are you looking at me like I'm a piece of meat?"

"You're making me hungry" Sebastian purred glancing at his own erection before staring back at those innocent blue iris'.

Ciel cocked his head back and laughed within his throat. "Well if your hungry why don't you feast on my body." Ciel whispered promiscuously.

Sebastian grinned bit his lip leaning in to kiss at the horny teen's navel.  
"You're lucky I'm starving". Sebastian chuckled skillfully unbuttoning Ciel's plaid boxers with his teeth as Ciel let out a tiny hiss grabbing a handful of Sebastian's silky locks.

He moved up biting at the hem of his boxers teasing the eager boy while inhaling that intoxicating scent of his body. Sebastian licked his lips and kissed the tip closing his crimson eyes devouring the thing whole. Ciel clenched his teeth to keep from moaning in ecstasies'.

The male sucked up and down the heated organ, his entire mouth around the base and swirling his tongue into the turgid flesh hungrily. He slid back up and lapped at the slit, sucking on it gently and swallowing the precum that dripped out. Lewd suckling noises grew louder as Sebastian continued. Deep red eyes rolled up Ciel's body his closed his face red, breathing unsteadily as the clawed at the sheets.

"P-Please.." Ciel let out a small mews Sebastian slammed down on him roughly dragged his hot tongue across the heated flesh.

Ciel grabbed his own messy navy hair with his right hand and screamed.

"S-Sebastian Ah, I'm c-close!"

"Ahh, fuck!" Ciel cursed his muscles tensed cumming in Sebastian's mouth.

"Hah...ah...nah..." Ciel whimpered his leg twitching still held open.

Sebastian climbed up the sweaty body of Ciel's, sharing the contents of his seeds through the kiss swishing their tongues together.

"You're enjoying that aren't you?"

Sebastian asked breaking off the kiss staring at the disheveled and horny teen

"Shut up." Ciel hiss rolling off the bed and to the showered flustered and angered as he turned on the hot water throwing off his shirt as he stepped into the rushing water.

"Don't act mad I'll drive you to school so lets go." Sebastian sighed hollering through the door before heading downstairs, as Ciel scrubbed the sweat off his body cursing under his breath, running his fingers through his hair scrubbing the shampoo deep in to his scalp. Letting the warm water rush down his body. Rinsing the suds out of his hair stepping out of the bathroom drying himself quickly joining Sebastian downstairs, to finish a small light breakfast.  
"The story, will you tell me more?" Ciel asked resting his head against Sebastian's nicely toned arms nuzzling his nose into his shirt breathing in the man's scent burning it into his brain.

"Tonight, my love." Sebastian smiled as he lightly pecked Ciel's pink lips the boy whimpered as the kiss was quickly broken off.  
"Sebastian." Ciel whined leaning back in for another kiss. As Sebastian backed away kissing Ciel's forehead.  
"Go I already treated you this morning now go to school your will greed undo you." Sebastian chuckled as he opened Ciel's door leaning over his lap.  
"How about now am I….undone?" Ciel whispered groping Sebastian's crotch as the man jumped groaning loudly Ciel smirked satisfied flicking his tongue on the tip of the man's nose holding on Sebastian hand as he exited the car they held hands till Ciel was out of reach. Their eyes never breaking contact as Ciel closed the door behind him.

"Be good." Sebastian called out as he watch his noble sex god of a lover strut away those divine hips rocking from side to side , turning around once more to mouth goodbye before running off to catch up with some friends. Sebastian smiled softly driving off to work.

"Now world war one was a war of attrition it was supposed to be a short war and the men would be back by Christmas. That is honestly what they were told as the war went on people noticed that this was an awful war and men stopped enlisting so they forced them to go. If you were an able body man they shipped you out. The word war itself is a noun which means a state of armed conflict between different nations, states or different groups within a nation or state. But the real definition in my books it's organized mass murder these men being shipped off to their graves." The teacher droned on as Ciel stared out the window to his left watching the beautiful autumn leaves dance their way to the ground and the plump squirrels scouring the pavement as Ciel sighed heavily elbow on the desk that supported his head.

"Ok class there's an all-expenses paid trip to Germany coming up all that want to go have to signed this paper it's a three-month program you'll be paid and still receive all your credits while you are away those who want to go sigh your name and age here." The teacher said as he slapped the clipboard on the table half of the class rush to sign. Ciel lazily rolled his eyes as the rush died down and everyone went back to their seat.

"Wow nearly everybody, now that you sign it there's no going back you enlisted into war, congratulation your now dogs of the state. And that's how they got them promising the men one thing then doing another." The teacher chuckled ripping paper.

"What!" Half the class clamoured in anger.  
"You they tricked them?" A girl asked.  
"Exactly they trick them promising them the fame and glory of war saying they would come back hero and the women would adore you and fall at your feet, which was true the only thing was the women would be falling at the foot of your coffin when you were shipped back home in pieces." The man chuckled as the last bell rang Ciel raced of the class.

"Phantomhive, wait up!" A fat fire crotch named Auto caught up with him as Ciel unlocked his locker.

"Hey, Phantomhive can I asked you something?" He panted with his backpack hanging off one shoulder and sweat leaking out of his shirt.

"Sure walk with me." Ciel said as he relocked his locker heading out the overly decorated academy.

It's been two years since they left hell, they settled down living as upper middle classed citizen's. Sebastian started working as a neurosurgeon and enrolled Ciel in Wellington Academy School of Excellence, living back in London, in the year 2012 adjusting nicely to the world of the living. The fat teen continued talking about, classes going on about their 3rd period art test and so forth.

"Hey you know that man who drops you off sometimes, I think his name is?" The boy asked as they stood at the metal double door gates of the entrance of the school getting ready to make their separate ways.

"Yeah what about him?" Ciel eyed Auto not sure where he was taking this.  
"Is he your dad?"  
"N-no ew, I just live with him no relation." Ciel shuttered at the thought _Sebastian my father_, _I think my brain just threw up._

"Oh ok well cya!" The fat boy waved as he darted into the other direction. It was a long boring train ride home Ciel took the same way as usual sitting close to the doors and plugged in his headphones as he waited for his stop. Walking up to the doorsteps the semi-detached house which lawn littered with red and orange leave as he noticed Sebastian's black ford mustang Shelby GT500 Coupe was sitting in the drive way.

"Sebastian's here early."Ciel chuckled out loud as he opened the door and followed his nose to the kitchen to see Sebastian cooking up a storm.

"Hey, Sebastian." Ciel smiled walking over to kiss the highest place he could reach which was his neck.  
"Hello to you too." Sebastian innocently smiled tilting his head to the side.  
"Good upstairs and freshen up dinner will be ready when you come down." Sebastian roughly groping Ciel's ass as he let out a yelp as Sebastian stole a kiss from his open mouth their tongue dancing with one another. Sebastian smiled within the kiss as he broke it off kissing Ciel's forehead before going back to what he was doing prior to Ciel's arrival.

"What's the occasion?"  
"You're the occasion, I wanted to do something nice I barely ever see you now and it's been awhile since I treated you." Sebastian cooed cupping the chin of the flustered demon below him.  
"Look at you, your blushing like a horny school girl I haven't even touch you yet." Sebastian teased as Ciel growled pushing his hand away.

"I am not." Ciel snarled blushing heavily.  
"Oh don't be like that." Sebastian grinned kissing Ciel's neck.  
"S-Sebastian stop you'll leave a mark."Ciel groaned as his pants became tight below him.

"Why are you getting so worked up." Sebastian paused admiring the teens flustered state.  
"It's been awhile since….." Ciel drift off.  
"Your right it has we just been so busy, but that will change that soon, I'll be in heat soon it is fall after all, I'll be sure to make time to give you the attention you wish." Sebastian whispered plunging his hand down Ciel's pants as the teen moaned loudly his weight collapsing under him, as he being guided to floor roughly fondled.  
"Sebastian!" Ciel moaned loudly wrapping his arms around the man's neck, then the man ceased quickly as he started pulling out his hand covered in a clear coat of slime.

Getting up to attend the food leaving the horny and confused boy.  
"Why did you stopped?" He growled lightly rubbing his self.  
"Now you HAVE to go upstairs to freshen up." Sebastian giggled, as he heard a low growl followed by a sigh as the now angered teen headed upstairs. Shortly after Ciel returned wearing a tight white cotton v-neck t-shirt and some tan corduroy pants. The dining room was lit by candle lights the lights dimmed the table set the food steaming off the plate as Sebastian's sitting at the other end crimson eyes stared back at him with a light smile painted across his face. Ciel walked over to the table sitting across from Sebastian as they exchanged a few word before started some small talk before starting to enjoying the delectable meal Sebastian prepared for him.

"I lived with Mary and Eve for years." Sebastian began as Ciel listen carefully.  
"Mary and Eve, Eve and Mary and myself Sebastian never in my life as I every came across such selfless beings they did so much for me welcoming me to their home clothing me feeding me sheltering me loving me." Sebastian lightly chuckled as he spun his fork above his plate. Eve she was a character always so happy always smiling she was basically glued to my hip she was always with me or behind me like the little sister I never had."

* * *

"Sebby-Chan, Sebby-Chan! Let good play." Eve said bouncing up and down swing my arms from side to side as I watched her curls dance in front of her face.  
"Eve it's getting late, it's not safe." I groaned as I was pull toward the door.  
"And? I have you to protect me now nobody will dare mess with us!" She chimed punching her fist in the air.

"MOM WE'RE GOING OUTSIDE!" Eve called out as she opened the door.

"Ok sweetie not to long ok." Mary called back from the kitchen, as Eve laugh a victory laugh once getting the respond she was looking for rushing out the door with myself right on her heels.

"Spar me!" She demanded holding out her fist and kicking in the air.  
"I rather Wha? HEY!" I yelled as I was suddenly flipped upside down on to my back to see her standing into front of me, one foot on my chest.

"Your slow." She said dancing around my body.  
"I'll show you slow chuckled as I got up flipping her upside down lifting her by her foot.

"H-HEY! Stop it WAHHHHHH!" She cried as she thrashed upside down throwing a temper tantrum.

"Your being a brat." I grinned as she flails in the air.

"And your being a bully." She whined swing to leg my leg and chomping on it with all her might embedded her teeth deep in my skin I hissed in pain dropping her body.

"HA FREEDOM VICTORY IS MINE!" Eve yell throwing her hands in the air as she wiped the blood off her face. I charged at her tackling her to the ground.

"AHHH!" Eve screamed as we wrestled on the ashy ground.

"Sebastian, Eve! Dinner time!" Mary called for us, we stopped wrestling and darted back home racing inside then arguing about who got in first.

"Sebastian you fought with a seven-year old -_-''." Ciel interrupted pushing his empty plate away as Sebastian got up fetching Ciel's plate along with his own to rinsed them off in the sink before neatly putting them in the dishwasher.

"Listen this was an abnormally strong seven-year old."  
"Right." Ciel chuckled at the death glare shot towards him.  
"Ok well that's all for today."  
"What NO, no, no I'm sorry please don't stop." Ciel whined Sebastian as he blew out the candles turning back on the lights.

"Very well then help me tidy up and I'll tell you more. Sebastian snickered as Ciel did what he was told. He enjoyed power he had over his lover.  
"Now as I was saying….

"You two are filthy your cover head to toe in red dust, what did I tell you to about fighting." Mary sighed grabbing both are wrist and pulling down the hall.

"M-Mary."  
"Sebastian what did I tell you about calling me that it's mom kay."She giggled griping my wrist tighter I winced loudly. As she opened the bathroom door pushing us inside then closing the door behind us then turned on the shower.

"Now both of you strip." Mary demanded as Eve shrugged stripping down naked I stood there confused.  
"Strip or I'll do it for you." She glared I quickly removed my clothes blushing heavily cover my manhood with my hand once I was completely naked.

"Mom I'm old enough to wash myself." I mumbled as she guided me into the shower ago with Eve rinsing the muddy red dust off our bodies.

"I know you are sweetie but if you wash separating the dinner would be cold by then time the last one was done." She giggled as she kissed my forehead rubbing the shampoo into my hair. I had mix feelings about that bath half expecting her to molest me, a scenario I grew use to prior to living with my father unsure if he should be disgusted, or turned on that question lingered in the back of my mind. As she scrubbed behind me ears before attending to Eve. She played with the suds as Mary lathered the soap over the girl's body….. O/ / /o. Mary dried us off and fetched our clothes leading the way to the dining room as we eat the lovely meal prepared by her.

"You know Ciel I learnt everything know by her, everything about cooking that his she would spend hours teaching me different recipes and techniques…. I miss them." Sebastian sighed tucking in the last chair as he headed upstairs followed by Ciel.

"Why do not you visit them?" Ciel asked holding Sebastian's hand as he lead to boy upstairs.  
"Their dead, you can't visit the dead." Sebastian exhaled loudly running his fingers up the deep red walls.  
"What?" The teen asked soft in disbelief  
"Don't you have homework?" Sebastian asked changing the topic.  
"Well yeah…  
"You should finish it then besides tomorrow is a new day."  
"Are you kidding me, you barely told me anything."  
"Tomorrow Ciel, tomorrow."

* * *

**Haha the story telling was short I know but I didn't really give myself much to work with when making this chapter I'm going to work on the next oh now it probably will be up Sunday of Monday depending on how I'm feeling till then. Also there was a full metal alchemist reference and a line said by Ciel from one of the first episode of black butler I wonder if anyone noticed. Throughout the story I'll randomly put anime lines and references have fun finding them. xD**

**S.R.**


	3. Chapter 3: Alone again

**As you guys probably realized that this story is the prequel to Revenge is Sweet but also the sequel since it alters back and forth from the story to reality a interestingly unique story and a emotional rollercoaster but a story worth following as well.**

**Chapter 3 alone again…**

* * *

There the pair laid completely oblivious to the howling winds of the outside, perfectly content in their warm bed snuggled closely together. A chilling draft slithered its way through-out the house making the bed the only sanctuary for an enjoyable warm atmosphere. Ciel being the first to arise wiggled his way out of the strong grasp of the man above him only to squirm back under the blankets refusing to grow accustom to the uncomfortable level of coldness on the wooden floors.

"Mmm, what are you doing?" Sebastian groaned loudly awoken by the rustling and movement of the demon under him tossing over to his left side as Ciel whined for he now lost his main source of heat.

"Nooo come back." Ciel whimpered ducking down under the covers pulling at Sebastian's plaid pajama bottoms.

"Tsk, stop that." Sebastian yawned rubbing his eyes before kicking off the covers, the teen let out a louder whine as he scurried to the foot of the bed wrapping his body in the discarded blankets.

"That won't do." Sebastian chuckled stretching loudly fetching his slippers before going to Ciel lifting him up bridal style blankets and all, the teen was too tired to protest nuzzling his head into Sebastian's bare toned chest.

"Where are we going?" Ciel mewed eyes closed as he was placed on the floor blankets being unwrapped around him.

"We're going to shower besides you said it's being _awhile_." Sebastian whispered deeply in Ciel's ear breathing hot air on his neck as he disrobed the sleepy teen.

"W-what noo I have school I'm a student I have to sit for over five hours." Ciel growled swatting Sebastian's hands away from his shorts. Sebastian chuckled walking to the glass shower turning on the hot water allowing warm steam to quickly encase the bathroom.

"Your moody today, I promise I'll be gentle." Sebastian smirked as Ciel caught glimpse of a sly smile creeping across the man's face, he dropped his pants discarding them in the corner of the room before walking back over to him sliding his shorts down to his ankles.

"I've heard that one before." Ciel scoff as he was carried into the shower.

"I usually am it's you who's the one demanding me to go faster and drill deeper into your body." Sebastian seductively whispered fiddling the teen's erected nipples between his teeth as the boy breath sharpened hissing loudly.

"Ooo sensitive." Sebastian smiled as Ciel growled face deepening in red.

"Shut. Up."  
"I don't see why you getting so embarrassed it's nothing you haven't done before." Sebastian chuckled taking all of Ciel into his mouth pressing his body against the glass as the boy cursed and winced clawing at the man's back.

"Tsk, always so violent." Sebastian groaned as Ciel's nails broke the skin blood trickled down his back.

"Shut up and keep doing what you were doing." Ciel demanded pushing Sebastian's head back down.  
"Booasscccc." (Bossy) Sebastian words were muffled, as he was throat fucked, Ciel panting bend over his head thrusting his hips deep into his mouth. Sebastian gagged jabbing his nails in Ciel's groin area, the teen yelped losing his grip on the man's head. The older demon quickly took the initiative and flipped Ciel on to the tiled floor laughing as the other demon arched his back in pain.

"You wanna be rough? I can be rough we're going to just skip the foreplay I can't hold myself back much longer I've been desperately longing to impale that tight pale ass of yours." The man roughly groped the boy's ass at the "impale" part chuckling in a hushed tone parting Ciel's legs holding them open with his own while stroking himself.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel panted staring at the ceiling then back up at the man.  
"You want me?" Sebastian asked arching a brow leaning over to kiss the teen's jaw line.  
"Y-yes." Ciel stuttered quietly, for he was never a fan of talking dirty, unlike his partner.  
"Beg." Sebastian commanded slamming his hands down on both sides of the boy's head smirking as he flinched his eye widening.  
"Noo." Ciel whined childishly, the man snorted and rolled his eyes leaning down to about Ciel's rib cage licking an area with his tongue before sticking his fangs inside the boy who let out a shriek legs wrapping around Sebastian's waist as he winced

"Do, it." Sebastian's voice was sharp and authoritative  
"N-no!" Ciel yelled his eyes rolling behind his head as he felt Sebastian drawing blood from his body.  
"Do, it." Sebastian sharply repeated biting down harder as if threatening to start breaking bones.  
"Ahh ok damn it S-Sebastian please, please love I want you, I need to feel you thrusting inside me. Ahh fuck me damn it!" Ciel begged with unrestrained yelp's as he felt Sebastian laughing with in him, as Ciel used his lower body strength to pull himself up lightly rubbing their bodies together.

"Oh, baby I really wish you'd talk like that more often, if that's what you really want." Sebastian teased lightly pushing his fingers inside teasing the body of the poor flustered boy.

"Yes oh my gosh Yes!" Ciel begged wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, as the man plunged his finger deep inside before adding a second then quickly a third wiggling them about giving little to no time for adjustment. As Ciel moaned loudly moving his hips to match the motions of Sebastian's fingers. Once satisfied he removed his finger readying his erected length that was literally twitching with anticipation, he got no further than the head when they both heard the obnoxious beeping of Sebastian's pager.

"Are you fucking me? Are you fucking me? For fuck sakes really?" Sebastian swore groaning loudly removing himself from the younger demon below allowing the warm water to rain on his face before getting out of the shower drying himself off, leaving Ciel, his mouth wide out as he turned off the water wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I never heard you swear like that." Ciel chuckled as he watched the man dress himself in a teal scrub outfit.

"Yes you have." Sebastian said grabbing his shoes.  
"When?"  
"15 years ago when you thought I raped Lizzy remember?" Sebastian said sighing loudly as he watched Ciel's expression sadden, till this day he still cursed himself for what he did to Sebastian. Sebastian's face softened as he walked over to him kissing Ciel's forehead.

"I'm over it, ok don't be mad at yourself you forgot." He smiled pulling the boy in for a deeper kiss, then that blasted pager beeped again. Sebastian stopped what he was doing and shot the device a death glare not that it cared as it continued beeping.

"Fuck you." Sebastian spat pointing at the device resuming to dress himself running downstairs.  
"Why are you so mad? A patient is in need of you." Ciel sighed beginning to dressed himself.  
"I'm not mad at that I'm mad that I have this raging erection that I have to walk in the hospital with." Sebastian groaned turning sideways showing this flamboyant bulge in his pants, Ciel tried to cover his laughter as he stared at this monster basically begging to escape the confides of the cloth.

"It's not funny, you can't hide something like this." Sebastian rolled his eyes using both open hands point at his groin in a downward triangle.

"Yeah if you're not careful up might knock someone out with that baby." Ciel teased laughing out loud at Sebastian's large problem, Sebastian shot him a dirty look before going back downstairs, Ciel threw on his uniform jacket over his shoulders grabbing Sebastian's pager before following him downstairs.

"Please, I think I'm in heat that has must be it. It never takes this long for it to go down, you're lucky yours isn't that bad you just get really hot and the only way to stop it is by fulfilling your sexual desires. Myself on the other hand gets unbelievably horny, gosh I feel like a 13-year-old boy who's just discovered masturbation, wait that reminds me of someone." Sebastian smirked at the jab he made at Ciel, who's smiled dropped once he realized he was referring to him when HE first discovered it.

"Shut up, I was going to help you with that but forget it now." Ciel snorted pushing pass Sebastian irritated, handing off the stupid beeping pager.

"Hold up how so?" Sebastian asked locking the door behind him jogging to catch up. Ciel whispered it in his ear as Sebastian's face lit up, _man, do I adore tinted windows, _Sebastian thought.  
"Hmph try not to crash." Ciel flirted walking to the car getting in the passenger side.

"You have to swallow all of it I didn't bring a change of pants."  
"I will, now pull it out."

* * *

"Ahh! Ok, ok, ok" Sebastian panted pulling up in front of the school completely flustered as Ciel sat up smirking in content with his "handiwork".  
"You good now?" Ciel asked patting the man's red swollen member before tucking it back in his pants.  
"Y-y-yeahh mmm I'm g-good!" Sebastian struggled to get out, combing his hands through his hair.

"G-go, I'll see you after school." Sebastian groaned as Ciel gave him one last peck on his cheek before leaving.

"Bye." Ciel smiled as Sebastian lazily waved before driving off finally reaching the hospital going straight into the staff entrance walking in to be met by his assistant.  
"Dr. Michaelis oh thank the lord where have you been? I paged you 16 minutes ago?!" She ran over handing him a clipboard with details about the patient.  
"I'm here now." Sebastian sighed looking over the papers, _male age 22 aggressive brain tumor ready and waiting for removal, _ Sebastian summed up quick walking with his assistant to the elevator.

"Is the patient ready?"  
"Yes I've assembly two doctors waiting on standby for your command." The browned haired woman said staring at the numbers.  
"Perfect." Sebastian said as the elevator dinged the doors opened, they walked into the operating room the was patient already under, the team wasting no time washing their hand putting on their protected gear and starting.

"So how was your night?" The man to Sebastian's left asked setting out the tool as Sebastian began making the first incision at the top of the skull.  
"Ha, more like how was your morning." The second man chimed in, the marooned eyed man glanced at him lifting his eyebrows before nodding.

"Ok, did I just miss something?" The first man asked moving over to start working on skull drilling through the skull after Sebastian pulled back enough skin.  
"Yeah you missed something." The two men laughed as the first man continued.

* * *

It was a long day for the doctor, his youngest patient died she was 11 and had a chronic heart condition he took and unnatural approach and acted stoical on the situation even after informing her parents he didn't blink an eye. He couldn't he refused, this girl reminded him too much of Eve even in her dying hours she wouldn't stop smiling, just as Eve did, always smiling….  
_Eve I'm sorry_. Sebastian accidentally whispered in front of the girl as she replied.  
"Eve?...who that...?" Before finally resting her eye forever.

Thankful when it was finally home time bolting out of the hospital quickly getting in his car and racing home. Upon entry, he darted straight to the kitchen, grabbing picture frame on the top of the cabinet. Dusting off the glass he stared at the photo covering his mouth and breathing heavily _This reminds me of happier times. _Sebastian thought trying desperately not to cry staring at the humans, him standing in the middle with Mary to this left wrapping arm around his shoulder and little Eve to the right smiling kicking her leg in the air. Tears dripped down the tip of his nose on to the picture.

"Sebastian? Are you crying?" Ciel asked standing beside him holding on to the shaking hand that clutched the picture frame tightly. Completely caught off guard Sebastian dropped the frame that was luckily caught by Ciel before hitting the ground.

"This is them, Mary and Eve isn't it?" Ciel's face lit up as he stared at the photo, Sebastian quickly walked out heading straight into the living room Ciel following slowly.  
"Come sit." Sebastian said as he extended his arm sitting on the couch as Ciel got closer, he got him to sit on his lap. Making him rest his head on the man's chest, Ciel assumed he was probably going to tell him more of the story curling up beside him.  
"Now you probably want to know how they died, what am I saying of course you do well in total I lived with them for about 17 human years a long time I basically forget all my skills. Humans raise their young differently then how demons do, with humans the child is completely depended on their parent till, about the age of 10 then slowly the parents will teach them how to become independent. And generally bathe that child in affection. Not demons most leave their parents at an early age after being taught the basics and is either cared for by a stranger or prisoned and eventually grow strong enough to escape and kill their captor."

"What are you talking about?" Ciel questioned confused by Sebastian's rambling.  
"I don't know. I remember that day it's was quiet unusual I was up all-night unable to sleep pacing the room as I stood then I sat. I was on edge the morning as well.

* * *

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Eve asked watching me as I went from the left of the room to the right.  
"I not sure." I sighed finally sitting down beside Eve as she hugged me leaning her head on my shoulder.  
"What was that for?" I asked giving her a puzzled look.  
"You seem troubled what's bothering you?" Eve asked rephrasing her question in a more concerned tone.  
"I'm not sure I just ah I can't explain it." I groaned sighing heavily.  
"I'm going to go for a walk, to burn some energy." I finally decided standing up to find Eve latched on to my hip.  
"Alone." Her head sunk releasing me as I walked outside. My walked turned into a light jog as I aimlessly jogged about decided to check out the market.

"Wait which distract is this again." Ciel interrupted playing with Sebastian's fingers.  
"Four the poverty division line."  
"Oh."

The market was an eerie place I never was a fan. Mostly full of humans gypsy's and whores. As I walked down I could tell the women were staring at me hungrily basically undressing me with their eyes a feeling I've grown far to accustom to. Then a bold women approached me stopping me in my tracks groping my groin roughly as she whispered dirty things in my ear, I blocked out her words only focusing on her nasty fingers curled around my loins I let out an undignified groan, those fingers reminded me.. of those days those horrid days with him. On my back on my knees on the couch or on the floor the location didn't matter to him.  
"**DIE.**" I hissed sharply stabbing my hand through her stomach blood gushing everywhere, muddying my clothes as her body fell to the ground. A lady screamed that's when I realized what I've done taking off running out of the market square and back home. Covered in blood I open the door to find the area drowned in the scent of human blood walking to the kitchen to find the entire kitchen floor running red with blood and a mangled body at my feet.

"Sebastian run save yourself." Eve limped from the far end of the kitchen.  
"What are you talking about why is there so much blood?" I asked my voice shaking.  
"Save yourse-." She was cut off, literally her head fell into the lake of blood splashing all over the wall then along with her now lifeless body. A spider demon appear sitting over Eve eating at her stomach I stood there my body raking with an indescribable amount of anger.

"**HEY!" **I shouted slamming my fist against the wall ripping right through it, my actions caught his attention he turn his head over to my direction face dripping in red.

"Oh, hello there were these humans yours? My apologies you should have known better than to leave them alone like that." He said staring back at me.  
"**What's your name?**" My tone sinister as I bared my fangs at him.  
"Claude Faustus, and you are?"  
"Sebastian Michaelis." My tone softened only slightly as he went to speak again I ran up booting this creep in his face as he body went flying across the room, I turned to attack him again when I was pinned high against the wall by those hairy spider legs, as he snarling loudly.  
"Now I have no intend on killing you but keep it up and I'll rip your arms off." He smirked releasing me as I fell to the ground into a red sea as I sat up breathing heavily as he walked off.

**"I don't care what you do!  
If you rip my arms out, I'll kick you to death!  
If you rip my legs off, I'll bite you to death!  
If you rip my head off, I'll stare you to death!  
And if you gouge out my eyes, I'll curse you from the grave!  
Even If I'm torn to shreds, I'm avenging the both of them!"**I spat charging at him to lunging to punch when he disappeared.

_"Easy now, don't you think you have done enough killing for today? Like I said I have no intention on killing you, now when you learn to put that burning passion to good use then I'll fight you, till then Sebastian Michaelis." _Claude's voice echoed throughout the room as I scream for him to shut up and leave me be.  
Once it stopped I began to realize, they were dead both of them were dead…I walked over to pick the mangled unrecognizable body of who I assumed to be Mary's and hugged it for who knows how many hours. I ventured back outside to prepare a proper grave for them. Mindlessly digging far beyond the standard depth. Pulling myself out of the hole I laid them to rest. Whispering to myself as I filled the hole, mother and daughter buried in the same grave as the rocky soil piled up on the bloody flesh I went back inside to clean up the mess my eyes grew dull as I stoically cleaned. Later entering the shower peeling the shirt and pants drenched in dry blood off my tired body. I dropped to the floor crying uncontrollably as it finally set in this was the last I will ever see of them. I cried and screamed cursing everything which quickly turned into hyperventilating as I got on my knees gasping for air eventually passed out on the floor.  
That morning I burned the house knowing that I could never go back and refuse to allow any more memories to be made in that house only ours will remain…

Ciel sat there silently.  
"That bastard." He hissed grinding his teeth.  
"Sebastian." Ciel looked up to see Sebastian had fallen asleep, Ciel sighed loudly standing up.  
"You sure been sleeping a lot lately." Ciel chuckled as he fetched a blanket covering Sebastian's sleeping body.

* * *

**A/N Yeah it's done another chapter done, oh in the car scene yeah they did what you think they did ; ) Also the picture Sebastian was looking at I drew if you're curious it's on my Deviant Art account user name is SakorayR so check it out!**

**Also for those who haven't read this stories partner Revenge is Sweet a lot of references were made about that story it will honestly give you a deeper understanding on to why Sebastian the usually emotionally stable is different in comparison to what your use to seeing or reading. Everybody has a past some darker than others this story shows a different side of Sebastian revealing the sicken event he had to face growing up as your quickly being made aware. So with that I refuse to accept anyone who dares to say the way I'm portraying Sebastian is completely incorrect these are dark once repressed memories Sebastian is sharing with Ciel and even being a demon, nobody is born evil you become evil the events he went through forced him to harden his heart. Reliving these traumatic event would be would be hard for anyone I don't care what you are. These are memories he desperately wanted to forget and for that reason it would definitely stir up some form of emotions. I wanted to put that out there before so smart ass tries to write it.**

**Now I know my last author's note I said I was going to write this on Monday or Tuesday but here's why it's up so late you know why this is a BIG ASS RANT COMING UP. Ok well on Sunday I bought this bearded dragon set, tank food and toys which was $237. Then I worked on Tuesday then on Wednesday I bought the lizard for $100 brought it home in its heated area I left to go to a steak restaurant came back and this thing dies who dies in two hours? So I called the pet lady and at the end she was like I can give you a discount on a larger one and I was thinking no I'm not spending any more money on your stupid animals. So I was thinking I'm just going to wallow in self-pity as I stare at the empty tank across the room that never was. But the next day my mom bought me a new one from a reptile store who said everything that lady told me was wrong and she was just trying to get rich and that mine died of dehydration which couldn't happen in two hours. So never buy a reptile from a pet store if you can't see where and how there housed and living conditions. That's all for today.  
oh and I got lazy which would explain the errors :P  
S.R. **


	4. Chapter 4: Boredom

**A/N Ok well since I took forever to update I'm giving you guys a longer chapter and I update on the weekends. Now how I justified this shota pairing when I'm writing them together Ciel is actually 30 years old. In Revenge is Sweet he was 28 years old, they spent 15years in hell and two years so far on earth plus his age beforehand, which was 13. So there, his body is just taking forever to mature. And I do not condone incest, child abuse or rape. I'm writing this because these are things people pretend as if it doesn't exist, but it does and it's scary and tragic. My stories are not at all a reflection on my sexual interests or desires. It is to bring awareness to the people or peoples who had fallen victim to these vicious felonies, and that my heart truly reaches out to you. **

**Chapter 4: Boredom**

* * *

…..?...  
Sebastian lazily opened his eyes, scanning his surroundings. Staring at the closed curtains and dark sky, he stretched loudly cracking every possible joint in his body. Stumbling to his feet unaware on whether it was morning or night, walking to the dining room to find Ciel washing dishes.

"Is it morning?" Sebastian groaned rubbing the side of his face as Ciel let out a small giggle shaking his head no.  
"Its eight p.m. go back to sleep." Ciel said putting away the last dish on the rack, turning off the water.  
"I don't wanna." Sebastian whined walking over to the row of three white leather stools behind the island in the middle of the kitchen, sitting on the middle one as he rested his face on the granite counter top.

"Whatever happened to you not needing sleep?" Ciel asked walking over to Sebastian standing behind him rubbing his tense shoulders.  
"I don't know for the first little bit when we were in Lobal it was simply out of boredom, then you kept insisting on sleeping with me so instead of staring into the ceiling I just went to sleep then it became a habit, I suppose." Sebastian mewled softly enjoying the massage.  
"Are you enjoying that?" Ciel purred nuzzling his nose in Sebastian's ear.  
"I am." Sebastian smirked as Ciel trailed his fingers down the man's chest.  
"How about we finish what we started this morning before we were so rudely interrupted." Ciel suggested kissing down the man's neck.  
"No, lets not." Sebastian chuckled moving away getting off the stool.  
"Why not?" Ciel asked disappointed folding his arms.  
"I'm not in the mood, that's far too much work." He stated walking back into the living room, turning on the lights.  
"Are you kidding me?" Ciel growled from the kitchen as Sebastian shrugged smirking at Ciel's obvious frustration while turning on the TV surfing channels.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted standing in the doorway of the living room.  
"Yes?" He innocently asked which only made Ciel angrier.  
"Come on, you wanted to do it earlier."  
"I'm tired." Sebastian groaned laying on his stomach.  
"Then let me do you." Ciel suggested climbing on Sebastian's back pulling up his shirt.  
"WHAT! NO!" Sebastian yelled pushing Ciel off his back the teen grunted as he fell to the floor.  
"What the heck! Why not?" Ciel barked sitting up glaring at the man.  
"I'm a hard-core seme, beside that would be quite odd I mean you're so small." Sebastian chuckled which quickly turned into a growl when the teen whipped a book at his head.  
"MY PENIS IS NOT SMALL!" Ciel yelled clearly enraged.  
"Ow, that was completely uncalled for I was talking about your body size in comparison to mine." Sebastian snarled rubbing his head.

"So what take off your pants." Ciel demanded pouncing on the man.  
"I'm sorry but nobody is having sex tonight and stop acting like a brat how old are you?" Sebastian said rolling his eyes.  
"Five now take off your pants!" Ciel yelled pulling at Sebastian's belt.  
"Ciel stop I'm not doing it with a five year old!" Sebastian shouted wrestling with Ciel trying to get him away from his belt.  
"I'm not five I'm 30 now take them off!"  
"No!"  
"Now!" Ciel demanded unbuckling the man's pants.  
"No, stop trying to rape me! Sebastian panicked trying to push the determined teen off him.  
"I refuse!" Ciel shouted pulling the man's jeans down.  
_  
Ring  
Ring_

The phone rang Ciel and Sebastian stopped what they doing looking at each other till Sebastian picked up the phone.  
"Hello?" Sebastian answered, then Ciel went back to trying to get Sebastian's pants off.  
"Hey hello Sebastian?" The voice on the other end asked.  
"Yes this is Sebastian may I ask who's calling?" Sebastian questioned pushing Ciel on the floor but the teen popped back up more determined than ever.  
"You don't recognize my voice?" The voice asked chuckling on the other line.  
"Oh hello my apolo- damn it Ciel stop I swear I'll lock you in a basement or something!" Sebastian snapped sitting on the teen's face as Ciel franticly clawed and kicked trying to get free.  
"What's going on over there?" The voice asked startled.  
"Ciel has simply forgotten all forms of common decency." Sebastian laughed as he heard Ciel's muffled curses.  
"Well ok, you're still coming down on Sunday right?" The voice asked.  
"Yes we're coming I got the plane tickets in the mail yesterday." Sebastian said combing his hands through his hair.  
"Alright awesome I was just making sure."  
"You worry too much." The man teased smiling to the laugh he heard from the other end of the line.  
"No I don't, see you on Sunday." The voice laughed saying his goodbyes.  
"Ok till then." Sebastian smirked hanging up the phone, finally getting off the teen.

"How dare you sit on me!" Ciel yelled hissing at the man.  
"You attacked me." Sebastian stated defending his actions.  
"So you sit on me?" Ciel exclaimed shoot Sebastian a death glare.  
"Yes!"  
"I hate you." Ciel snarled walking away.  
"I disagree." Sebastian teased grabbing the teen's arm as he walked up the stairs.  
"Let me go!" Ciel snapped ripping his arm away.  
"Not until you take it back." Sebastian purred appearing on the top of the staircase in front of Ciel catching him off guarded as he stumbled a couple steps backwards.  
"I don't see why I should." Ciel hissed flipping his bangs to the side.  
"Because you don't mean it." The man cooed pressing the teen against the wall with is body.  
"I mean it." Ciel growled as Sebastian kissed various parts of his neck.  
"No you don't mean it." Sebastian whispered groping the demon's inner thigh as he lifted him up against the wall.  
"S-Sebastian." Ciel moaned wrapping his arms around the older demon's neck.  
"Are you still in the mood?" Sebastian asked unbuckling his pants.  
"For you, always." Ciel giggled as he felt his own pants being unbuckled.

**KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK  
**  
"Now what?" Sebastian growled cursed under his breath, as he pounded his fist against the wall putting Ciel down buckling up his pants. Walking downstairs to the door staring into the peep hole to see to police standing on their porch the men's faces were shadowed heavily in the darkness of the night.  
"_Ciel it's the police."_ Sebastian whispered to his partner.  
"_Why are they here?" _Ciel whispered nervously pushing his hair out of his face._  
"Probably because the neighbours heard us yelling earlier. " _Sebastian suggested shooting the teen a dirty look._  
"Damn it what do we do?"_ Ciel panicked circling the stairs._  
"I'll turn you into a women so just play along ok."_ _  
"What! Why do I have to be a lady?" _Ciel complained not ok with the idea._  
"Stop I'm not arguing ok."_ Sebastian stated snarling at the boy._  
"Fine you owe me for this."_ The teen sighed heavily joining Sebastian._  
_  
**KNOCK  
KNOCK  
KNOCK**

The police knocked again as Sebastian opened the door.  
"Hello, is there a problem officer?" Sebastian asked the two uniformed men standing on his doorstep.  
"Yes, we were called because there was a disturbance coming from this home, someone yelling for someone to take off their pants." The officer stated looking back at his partner smiling.  
"Yes that was us." Sebastian said shrugging.  
"We are also under the impression that a boy lives here with you can we talk to him?" The second officer added narrowing his eyes at Sebastian.  
"That's correct but he's not here right now."  
"Then who were you saying that to?"  
"Cecelia." Sebastian called as a busty women walked up to the door.  
"Oh he wasn't saying that to me I was saying that to him." The women smiled wrapping her arms around his waist. The first officer mouth basically dropped as he stared at the beautiful women wrapped around the man.  
"Is it a crime to want to have aggressive sex with my boyfriend?" She innocently asked kissing Sebastian's cheek as he mid-back length hair light danced in the wind.  
"W-well I guess not, just keep it down." The officer stuttered staring straight at her chest.  
"We'll try and wipe the drool." She giggled pulling Sebastian away from the door as she closed it behind her.  
"That was so bad ri-  
_slap  
_Sebastian was cut off with a slap across his face, the man inhaled sharply glaring at the women in front of him.  
"Tell me more of your story and all will be forgiven." Cecelia snorted leaning against the wall.  
"Certainly my lady, but I refuse to take such blatant abuse." He smiled a devilish smile throwing her over his shoulders.  
"Unhand me!" She protested pounding on his back.  
"Gladly." Sebastian chimed dropping the women on to the floor.

"Well after they died I was alone I aimlessly wandered, bored and uninterested in life. Looking searching for somewhere, someone, something to ease my sorrow. It was such a alonly time the only gratification and joy I would feel was when I was killing, it pleased me to find people worst off than myself." Sebastian began sitting in his black leather armchair crossing his legs staring at the lady on the floor.  
"Come." Sebastian said coldly the women sheepishly crawled towards where he sat.  
"Closer." Sebastian cooed as he extended his hand she grabbed it and was lifted off the floor onto his lap her back against the man's chest Sebastian wrapped his arm around her waist securing her in his lap.  
"S-Sebastian." She whimpered as the man ripped opened her shirt roughly playing with her breast.  
"Ciel do you not like this form though it's only temporary I'm sure you have wonder what it feels like for a women." Sebastian purred into the female version of Ciel's ear. She moaned as the man turned her around caressing her nipples with his teeth as he stared up at her while aggressively suckling her breast watching as she withered in his lap.  
"It feels different doesn't it?" Sebastian asked groping her breast with one hand while slithering his down her pants.  
"Wait." Ciel whined as Sebastian simulated her clitoris in a circular motion.  
"As I wandered I had to re-learn everything I had forgotten. Soul taking was a hard one you couldn't just eat through the body to obtain it, nor could you to attend it obtain after killing them for the soul had already left the body." Sebastian continued sliding his fingers into her already moistened entrance, wiggling his cold long fingers deep inside her trembling body as she let out a sharp yelp unused to foreign feeling.  
"More." Ciel begged pushing into Sebastian's touch.  
"No." He asserted removing his hands.  
"Why not?" Ciel voice softened as Sebastian stood up which forced her to stand up as well and sat back down on the couch to the left of her.  
"You were quite rude to me earlier so why should I treat you?" Sebastian pointed out staring at the flustered women on sitting on the floor.  
"So you get my body all worked up just to stop a suddenly as you started?" She stated clearly annoyed as she rolled her eyes and sighed heavily.  
"Correct." The man answered grinning.  
"Can you at least continue the story?" She asked wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.  
"Certainly."  
….

I drifted from sector to sector realizing the lower I traveled the more hostile it's inhabited were, with that I lingered around the five to three mark. Sector five was nicknamed the free for all, which name meant whatever you had was yours until someone bigger wanted it. Sector four the poverty division line that separated the poor from the wealthy and sector three the file sector. All were equally boring, strange and pointless in my eyes. As I scouted the dry wasteland in search for an edible life to sedate my hunger.  
"Nothing." I groaned staring into the burning balls of fire in the red sky as I sat down sighing in defeat. Curling into a ball as my stomach roared demanding to be fed.  
"Shut up, I'm aware you're hungry." I whined cursing my belly, as it roared and turned hating me for starving it so.  
"Alright, alright I'll kill the first human I see." I growled standing up as I began to walk down a rocky trail, till I came across an eerie looking cabin. It's door was hanging off the hinges and creaked loudly as it swung slightly and the once green paint was peeled off the body of the cabin only pieces of it color remain and even that was peeling off and the inside was blackened with darkness. Taking in its ominous present I decided it wouldn't do me harm to explore as I ventured into the building climbing through the window. The floor creaked as the weight of my body pressed against it. I heard footsteps to my left as I followed the noise as the footsteps moved away from me. I could smell a strong wave of fear in the atmosphere.  
_A human? _ I thought as I back the creature into a corner  
"W-what do you want I have nothing." The women's voice trembled as I stood over her.  
"I'm hungry." I whispered as she gasped and sobbed loudly.  
"Oh please don't eat me please, please, please I don't want to die please have mercy." She begged at my feet sobbing uncontrollably.  
"How pathetic you're existence means nothing it doesn't make a different if you die or not." I caroled strangling the human lifting her flailing body off the ground. As she let out laughable whimpers and whines, I chuckled tightening my grip till her body fell limp in my hand.  
"You won't be missed my dear." I chuckled as I ripped off her arms and began feasting eating my way to the bone blood dripped between my lips. As I continued to greedily consume the flesh of the women, I was suddenly became dizzy and confused as my eye sight became cloudy as I started to see images in my mind, the images were the only things I was able to focus on as the world around me was painted in red.

"_GAHHH!" I screamed as I was stabbed with a dagger, my father behind me laugh manically kicking me to my knees as I curled into a ball in a pool of my own blood.  
"Get up." He demanded staring down at me as I struggled to get to my feet using the wall as support, this did not please him at all as he snarled pushing me back down to the floor.  
"Do it properly." He stated coldly folding his arms as he watched me struggled to my feet for a second time.  
"It hurts." I whispered before coughing uncontrollably.  
"What hurts?." He chuckled darkly squatting down to my eye level as he ran his leather whip down my chest.  
"Everything." I groaned spitting blood on to the cold dungeon floor as the torch light flickered shadowing the man's face.  
"Perfect, learn to associate pain with pleasure Sebastian, pain is good don't you just feel so alive? The numbing pain throughout your body does it not feel wonderful?" He ask pushing dried pieces of blood soaked hair off of my face.  
"You're sick." I hissed spitting on his shoes.  
"And you have a death wish." He growled retracting his arm as he whipped me senselessly._

….I came to, groggily rubbing my eyes realizing I was no longer inside the cabin but on the rooftop balancing on a beam. In complete confusion I casted out the lingering memories jumping off landing on my feet, watching the sky darken. I continued down the trail that began to travel up a steep hill, I climbed to the top stumbling across a village at the bottom of the valley. I could hear music and cheering as lights shined brightly from the tiny village below.  
"Sounds like their having fun." I smirked walking down the hill as the drums pounded at a steady paces with me happily humming along. In the village women dancing around wearing nothing but transparent veils wrapped around their body. Men running around wearing heavily decorated animal mask and children painted blue jumping on rooftop.  
"This must be some ritual." I scoffed grabbing a double bladed sword that leaned against a building.  
"Hey what are you doing that's not yours." A man yelled grabbing my shoulder spinning me around to face him.  
"Oh my apologizes I was unaware it had an owner." I smiled handing him back the sword.  
"Well it does, say why don't you stay awhile and enjoy yourself." The man smiled pointing at the circle of people dancing around a giant fire.  
"Sure I'll enjoy myself." I grinned grabbing his sword decapitating the man, laughing as I raced towards the crowd of people slashing away at random bodies, the people screamed and scattered as I chase them indiscriminately impaling one after another.

"Demon, run it's a demon!" They screamed running inside their homes, as I destroy building after building setting flame to the wreckage. Smirking devilishly as I threw random bodies into the roaring fires laughing as they ran aimlessly ablaze bloodcurdling screams would be heard from miles as the distress attracted a hoard of demons that soon joined me in the slaughter. Covered in blood and ashes we danced over their charred bodies laughing and feasting on those unfortunate enough to be at the mercy of our blades. I laugh twirling my sword above my head approaching a man huddled in a corner of the burning wreckage at me knees begging for me to have mercy. Please, please have mercy he begged over and over crying as he pleaded for his life.  
"I could spare you but then someone else would kill you so really what's the point?" I asked stabbing my sword through his shoulder. As he screamed and bawled, I became dizzy again, stumbling away from the man before being deafened by an ear piercing ring. I cursed crouching to the ground, watching the man that took off getting no more than a few meter before being ripped in two, by some other demon.  
_Told you….._

_"Do it!" My father yelled yanking my collar pointing at the blindfolded women chain to the bed.  
"NO!" I yelled trying to pry my father hands off my shirt.  
"Kill her." He told me pulling the dagger in my hand.  
"NO! "I yelled again throwing the weapon to the floor.  
"You need to kill her." He ordered dragging me over to the women that begged for her life._

"_Please sir, please don't kill me I'm sorry I won't tell anyone I'm sorry I don't want to die please I'm scared." She begged pulling at her restrains.  
"No I don't want to kill anyone let her go." I pleaded, not wanting to continue the "lesson".  
"Don't be a little bitch it's easy just start stabbing." He said stabbing the women in her leg as she shrieked.  
"PLEASE STOP!" She screamed trembling uncontrollably in fear.  
"Can't you just feel the fear radiating off her body doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? Kill her!"  
"Please I'm sorry!" She cried yanking on the chains that bounded her to the bed.  
"Kill her Sebastian do it now." He demand kneeling me stomach I grunted loudly glaring back at him as he handed me the dagger once again.  
"Fine." I spat grabbing the dagger.  
"What no, no, no please no please!" She pleaded as I sat on her stomach hacking away at her throat effectively silencing her wretched begging._

…_.  
_  
Sebastian stretched loudly looking at the time.  
"And these would just happen at random?" Ciel queried standing as he folded the blanket placing it on the arm of the red couch  
"With little to no warning, yes and it seems the spell wore off." Sebastian pointed out, as Ciel looked down at his body to find he no longer had large mounts ofs flesh attached his chest and his hair was back to its normal length.  
"I'm going to shower, care to join me?" Ciel asked walking passed Sebastian .  
"I'm tired." Sebastian whined flopping down on the couch.  
"Sure, don't you have work tomorrow?" Ciel question heading upstairs disrobing on the way up.  
"Nope, I'm on vacation." Sebastian chimed heading up stairs himself after switching off all the lights downstairs.  
"Really? For how long?" Ciel queried from inside the shower while lathering soap over his body.  
"A week." Sebastian replied changing into his night attire which consist of only America eagle boxers. He wrapped himself in the thick black duvet over him falling asleep long before Ciel finished his shower.

_Next morning_

_**Beep  
BEEEEEEP!  
**_  
The alarm clock rang loudly in the background, Sebastian grew annoyed with the sound started kicking Ciel, in the leg.  
"Stoop." Ciel whined rolling away from Sebastian taking the covers with him, as the clock continued ringing.  
"Turn it off." Sebastian groaned rolling closer to Ciel to get back some of the blankets.  
"You do it." Ciel grumbled, as Sebastian scoffed sitting up reaching over Ciel to switch off the noise in the process he shoved the teen off the bed on to the floor giggling as he heard Ciel shriek on the way down.  
"Damn it Sebastian!" Ciel yelled popping back up on the bed, watching Sebastian glance over at him rising an eyebrow.  
"You're going to be late."  
"No I'm not." Ciel claimed looking back at the clock to see it read 8:00 school started at 8:30 and it took at least 20 minutes to get there.  
"Crap, Sebastian can you drive me?" Ciel panicked as he scrambled to dress himself.  
"Nope." Sebastian chirped reading the newspaper that was folded on the nightstand.  
"Why not?" Ciel exclaimed struggling to get his pants on.  
"I'm on vacation so today I'm not doing anything." Sebastian sang cheerfully at Ciel's distress.  
"Tsk, I'll just have to skip breakfast." Ciel fumed running downstairs, slipping on his shoes before heading out the door.

"First period gym." Ciel groaned closing his locker he made it on time as he swung his bag with his gym uniform over his shoulder, as he walked to the change room.  
"Hey Phantomhive you made it!" Auto called slipping on his gym shorts.  
"Hey Auto you own me, he made it after all." Tony called walking over to the pair holding out his hand.  
Ciel looked over at the man he was this muscular built thuggish looking Spanish guy tattoos covering both his arm his hair was spiked and black that add three inches to his height now standing at 5ft 9inches. He failed this class twice for not showing up enough due to suspensions.  
"Oh yes because you know I bring money to gym class so it can get stolen." Auto laughed rolling his eyes pulling his shirt over his chubby body.  
"Are you making fun of me fat boy?" Tony spat grabbing Auto by his collar pressing his forehead against the startled red head as he blabbed "Hey. Leave him be, he'll pay you during 3rd period."  
"Was I talking to you?" Tony snorted releasing Auto who fell to the floor breathing heavily.  
"It matters not, who you were talking to, he'll pay at 3rd there's no need to start a confrontation." Ciel stated staring Tony dead in the eye as he snarled. That's when Ciel noticed a small group of boys beginning to form around them. _This isn't going to end well_. Ciel thought as Tony opened his mouth to speak.  
"Oh, look at using big words and such and such you must think you are real smart protecting your boyfriend, how sweet." Tony teased pointing to Auto who was still on the floor panting.  
"Tsk, please your making me laugh you're a far cry from the truth." Ciel laughed turning to leave and change somewhere else.  
"Hey fag I'm not done talking to you!" Tony hollered grabbing a hand full of Ciel's ashy locks preventing him from going any farther.  
"That's was quite a girly move hair pulling really?" Ciel insulted moving backward elbowing Tony in the ribs as he groaned releasing Ciel's hair.  
"You asshole, now you're asking for it!" Tony roared charging at the teen tackling him into the wall.  
"Is that it?" Ciel chuckled pushing the man off him smacking him in the nose with his left forearm followed by an uppercut to the chin. Tony hissed in pain bending forward but Ciel was not done yet he kneed him hard in the chest before booting him in to the circle of people as the man stumbled backwards. Tony growled as the crowd chanted _fight, fight, fight. _The man lunged for a punch narrowly missing Ciel as he dodged it circling behind him kicking his butt pushing his body into the wall as the crowd laughed. Then Tony spun around quickly catching Ciel off guard as he basked in the cheers giving him a Chuck Norris round-house-kick to the head.  
"HEY! BOTH OF YOU TO THE OFFICE!" The gym teacher who came down to see what was all the commotion aboout shouted effectively silencing the crowd as both teens froze. Ciel cursed under his breath as he grabbed his bag heading to the office followed by Tony as they were escort to the office by the lovely gym teacher. The teacher knocked on the door of the office glaring at the pair behind him.  
"It's open." The principle called, as the gym teacher opened the door.  
"What can I do for you two?" He asked folding his fingers under his nose as the teacher explained that they were fighting in the changing room.  
"Is that so very well I'll take it from here." The man said dismissing the teacher, the principle started going on how the school had a no violence policy before listening to both sides of the story. He ended up suspending both of them, Tony for a five days and Ciel for four days.  
"Tony you can leave now." He said as Tony stood up leaving angrily.  
"Now Ciel I'll be calling for your parent's to pick you up and I'll explain the situation to them as well." He said handing the boy the phone so he could dial the number. Ciel listen as the phone it only rang once before Sebastian picked it up.  
"_Hello?_" He heard Sebastian answer as the principle told the man that he had to come get him for he was suspended from school for fighting with another student. Ciel waited seven minutes exactly before Sebastian walked into the office.  
_What did you do? _Sebastian mouthed as Ciel shrugged .  
"Ciel can you wait outside the door." The principle said, the boy got up waiting in the secretary's office taking a seat in one of the six empty chairs. As he heard every word the man said. Till Sebastian finally came out of the office before apologizing to the man then walking passed Ciel. They didn't say a single word to each other, Sebastian waited in the car for Ciel to get his stuff from his locker.

"Sebastian." Ciel said softly as he cautiously got in the car, the man glanced over at him coldly still not speaking.  
"Are you mad?" Ciel asked leaning over to the window, scared of what Sebastian might say or do.  
"Mad? Why would I be mad that was the stupidest thing I've ever heard I'm glad you beat the kid up beside you got suspended on a Friday how is that even a punishment?" Sebastian laughed, running a yellow light.  
"Then why did you act like you were angry?" Ciel exclaimed upset that Sebastian didn't tell him this earlier  
"You look cute when you're nervous." Sebastian chuckled earning a death glare from Ciel.  
"Besides we are leaving and won't be back till Thursday anyways."  
"What do you mean? " Ciel questioned narrowing his eye suspiciously.  
"We are going to Canada for the next few days."

* * *

**Ok flashbacks are in italic and generally don't match what Sebastian was doing prior too, and changing it up usually I put the story at the end but Not Today! Don't asked why I decided to put in fem-Ciel I wrote that part while trying to fight drowsiness late last night. Now who was the voice on the other end of the phone can you guess? And will Sebastian and Ciel ever have sex? Tune in till next time!**

**S.R. **_**  
**__  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Whistler

**Chapter 5: Whistler**

**I was trying to make this a short chapter since the other one was long, 2000 some word was my goal…. Haha an 4000plus words later xD**

* * *

_Saturday 1pm_

"Come Ciel lets go the cab is waiting." Sebastian called from the bottom of the staircase to the teen upstairs.  
"Alright our plane doesn't leave till 3:30 what is the hurry?" Ciel grumbled lugging his suitcase down the stairs.  
"We still have to arrived at the airport and go through security that will be rather time consuming especially at your current rate." Sebastian scoffed at the death glare given to him as Ciel walked passed rolling over his socked foot as he proceeded. Sebastian breathed in sharply jabbing his nails in his palm as he limped over to the coat closet to slip on his shoes.

"You realize we'll be stuck in a plane for over nine hours and that is ample time to get back at you." Sebastian winced kissing the back of Ciel's head as they both stepped outside.

"Please you won't be able to do anything there will be too many witnesses." Ciel chuckled as the taxi driver put his luggage in the trunk along with Sebastian's.  
"Not where were sitting." Sebastian smirked holding the door open for Ciel as he stepped in the car before Sebastian entered the vehicle as well.  
"You never told me why we were going to Canada." The teen said staring out the window watching the city pass them by.  
"Who, lives in Canada?" Sebastian grinned curling a stray on Ciel's hair around his finger.  
"Wait were going to see Sakoray? Why didn't you inform me of this earlier?" Ciel frowned tilting his head away from Sebastian.  
"I assumed it was obvious, but I suppose that was an error on my part." Sebastian grinning at the tsk, coming from the moody teen beside him. They silently sat watching the scenery pass them by. As the city lights twinkled and were a shiny blur of artificial lights, a perverse lullaby if you will, amusing but soothing as Ciel nodded off to sleep. Although it didn't last long being awaken once the cab reached their destination.

"Carry me." The teen meowed as he pulled himself out of the cab.  
"You're a big boy you can walk." Sebastian cooed kissing his cheek before handing off Ciel's luggage and carry-on bag.  
"I don't wanna." Ciel whined walking ahead the man paid the cab driver, then quickly following.

The airport was a lot less busier than expected, which was not at all a problem for it only meant less time standing in line trying to get passed security. In about an hour they made it through the _lasers of violation_ as Ciel so eloquently put it. Who was quite uneasy about how thorough the security guard checked the passengers. Seven different murder scenario's flashed through the teen's head when the guard patted down his groin area. His body tensed up glancing at Sebastian for a ok to decapitate the guard right then and there. Of course the answer he received was a **solid **no as the teen inhaled deeply and bared through it.

"That wasn't so bad." The man comforted for Ciel was still quite uneasy.  
"That guy wasn't all touchy with you." Ciel sneered clutching the handle of his bag.  
"Well I did tell you not to wear those pants, I said the metal in them would set off the scanner." Sebastian sighed staring at the numerous kiosks as they walked through the airport.  
"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THEY WOULD THOROUGHLY GROPE ME IF IT SET OFF THE METAL DETECTOR!" Ciel snapped catching the attention of a few other people walking passed earning him a firm smack to the back of his head.  
"Watch your tone I will put up with your temper-tantrums at home but not in public if you continued to behave as a brat I will give you cab fare and you can stay home do you understand?" Sebastian hissed in an extremely restrained tone as Ciel's cocky attitude shrunk, while Sebastian's anger grew.  
"Yes I understand." The teen murmured averting his gaze from the burning sensation of Sebastian's as he hurried along to the boarding area. Sebastian flashed off his pocket watch the same one that was given to him back during his service to Ciel back when he was just a child.  
"You kept it after all this time?" Ciel asked smiling softly while reminiscing back to when he was the Queen's guard dog so to speak.  
"Of course why wouldn't I? It was given to me by you." Sebastian grinned grabbing the teen's chin flicking it up with his thumb. Ciel smirked before pushing his arm away.  
"Please, I thought you were above that sentimental concept how human of you." Ciel scoff taking a seat in the row of metal padded chairs linked together by steel, it's fabric decorated with diamond plaid patterning.  
"While you're staring at that watch you mind telling me the time?" The teen asked placing his bag on the seat beside him.  
"The time you ask? It is currently 2:01pm." Sebastian smiled sitting next to the lad.  
"Well the plane doesn't depart for another 1 hour and 29 minutes, why don't you finish that story of yours."Ciel asked smiling happily rubbing his shoulder against Sebastian's.

"You should know that story is far too lewd to tell in the company of stray ears." Sebastian chuckled glancing over at a girl listening in on the conversation once she noticed he was referring to her she quickly turned away.

"Ciel I will have you know when we arrived that it will be 12pm in UK time but in Canada it will be 4am. So you can imagine how tired Sakoray will be so try not to say much to him, for he is extremely rude when he's over tired. For he most likely stood up the entire time rather than having to wake up early dragons are incredibly odd creatures."

"Dragon, that's what he is I thought he was a fire de-"  
"No, you'll insult him by calling him that. While we are visiting you should ask him about his upbringing though his tale is much shorter for it only lasted for a four year period. It was quite an interesting one he will happily tell it to you but I will inform you that he is not that key in detail as myself." Sebastian smirked stretching his body yawning loudly his shirt shimmied up his torso revealing his muscular pale skin.

"You are a lot more talkative than usual, are you excited to see him?" Ciel giggled pulling Sebastian's shirt down before leaning his head against his shoulder. They sat in silence for about an hour or so watch people walking past amusing themselves with several games of cut the rope and temple run.

"You know we will have a private seating area." The man whispered pushing several strands of Ciel's his ashy locks behind his ear.

"~Ooo hush, hush you just wanna do it everywhere with me."Ciel murmured nuzzling his head on the older male shoulder.  
"What I wasn't leading you on, seriously on a plane the walls are definitely not sound proof." Sebastian huffed stand up looking at the time to see it was 3:07p.m.  
"You ready to board?" Sebastian asked holding out one hand helping Ciel to his feet, as they walked over to the women at the desk handing her the tickets before boarding the plane. Their seats were in first class which had a red leather seated cabin with a pull out bunk bed and a private washroom.  
"This is nice." Ciel laughed in this throat running his fingers along the wall choosing the seat beside the window.  
Ciel was terrified as the plane took off convinced that it was going to crash and with ever slight bump of turbulence would only reassure his fear, it got to the point that Sebastian just told him to go to sleep and he would wake him when they landed. Staring at his watch it was only 5:15 Ciel's sleep pattern will be royally screwed. Sebastian thought joining him in his slumber after he insisted on not sleeping alone. Turning back his watch nine hours and one minute as he pulled the covers over both their bodies.

* * *

_**Nine hours and a unknown amount of minutes later.**_

_Ding  
Good morning Welcome to Canada we have reached our destination _please stay seated until the plane comes to a complete stop thank you and have a nice day.

_Ding_

_Bonjour Bienvenue au Canada, nous avons atteint notre destination sur s'il vous plaît restez assis jusqu'à ce que l'avion arrive à un arrêt complet merci et bonne journée._

The couple groaned Ciel rolled on Sebastian and off the bed taking the blankets down with him. He whined loudly as Sebastian sat up and snickered at the boy sprawled on the floor.

"Come on get up." Sebastian smiled lifting Ciel to his feet grabbing both their bags stepping out of the room.  
"Wait I'm coming to." Ciel whined slipping on his shoes and running after the man who already left the plane along with the other passengers.  
"Sebastian?" Ciel cried out worried once he lost sight of the man, he finally exited the plane and made it inside the airport to have Sebastian hug him from behind kissing his head Ciel shrieked jumping away.  
"It's alright it's just me." Sebastian smiled innocently waving.  
"Don't scare me like that!" Ciel blushed walking away.  
"Where are you going Sakoray is right here." Sebastian pointed at the passed out man on a chair, the teen whimpered walking back as Sebastian kicked the man's foot waking him up instantly.

"What the hell man there was no need to do that!" Sakoray hissed shooting Sebastian a death glare kicking him hard in the shin. Sebastian grunted biting his bottom lip.  
"I told you, he's grumpy when he's over tired." Sebastian winced as Sakoray stood up rubbing his face groaning and grumbling. Ciel stared at the man beside _Sebastian he grew no doubt, two years ago he was only standing at 5ft 7in now he's the same height as Sebastian. His body was all muscle slightly buffer then Sebastian a light bronze tan his childish innocent looking face was gone and in its placed was a serious sternness to his character it made me wonder if he's still the same corky character he was two years ago? To sum it all in a non-homosexual view Sakoray got SEXY!_  
"Ciel quit day-dreaming about me at lets go honestly your drooling." Sakoray scoffed flicking the drool off Ciel's cheek walking pass the teen who growled as Sebastian followed who couldn't help but giggle. _Damn mind reader _Ciel grumbled following behind.

After receiving their luggage the pair followed Sakoray to his orange Ford Hummer, I guess he doesn't believe in Earth friendly vehicles. Ciel scoff hopping in the back, Sebastian insisted on driving to the hotel for Sakoray was in no condition to operate a machine. We drove to Whistler BlackComb ski resort two hours outside of Vancouver. _By that time it was around six and Sakoray was wide awake bright eyed and brushy tail…. Wow that was the gayest thing I've ever said. _Ciel thought as Sebastian finally pulled into the drive way.  
"HERE WE ARE!" Sakoray yelled jumping out of the car doing a backflip into a snow pile.  
"Sebastian you didn't tell me we're going to a skii resort there's SNOW ever where!" Ciel groaned shivering in the winter air.  
"I packed you winter clothes, let's go inside Sakoray get out of the snow." Sebastian chuckled shaking his head wrapping his arm around Ciel's shoulder as they rolled the luggage into to building followed by Sakoray grabbing his case before slamming the trunk door shut locking the door as the "tank" beeped twice and blinked its lights. Sakoray went to talk to the receptionist.

"What do you mean there's been a mistake with the bookings?" Sakoray sighed twitching his eyebrow.  
"I'm very sorry sir they only booked one room you for instead of two." She apologized as she searched through her computer database.  
"I'm sorry for your inconvenience to make it up to you will put you in the master suite with and balcony outside hot tub, gas fire place, open concept living room and kitchen with its newly renovated layout with two king size beds."  
"What is she talking about Sakoray?" Sebastian asked after noticing the frustration in his body language.  
"They messed up are reservations and instead of booking two rooms they booked one so she said that she can put us in that room instead, is that fine with you?" Sakoray sighed leaning against the desk.

"Honestly it doesn't matter to me and why did you book two separate rooms? I haven't seen you in two years and you're trying to stay as far away from me as possible." Sebastian chuckled ruffling Sakoray's turquoise hair, as he groaned fixing it back with his hands.  
"We'll take it, and I booked two different rooms because I know that at night all the blood rushes straight down to that CN tower you got hanging between your legs you think I want to watch?" Sakoray laughed pointing at Sebastian's pants as the lady giggled turning red handing Sakoray the room key.  
"Ciel let's go!" Sakoray called out to the teen who face unglued to the window of the beautiful snowy top trees and mountains. Taking the elevator up to the fifth floor to their room 36DD.  
"Can I do it?" Ciel asked jumping up and down like a child.  
"All right here." Sakoray shrugged handing off the silver card key to "little" Ciel, as he grinned sliding the card into the slot, it clicked unlocking the door. The scanner's red light flashed green, as Ciel hooted running inside from room to room.

"Sebastian come and look at the bedroom!" Ciel yelled running back into the common area as Sebastian lugged his and Ciel's suitcase into the room closing the door behind Sakoray, throwing the cases on the bed.

"Wow." Sebastian whispered as his mouth dropped staring at the high wood ceiling with crystal lamps hanging it and the beautiful mahogany wood floor, white fur carpet was stretched across the floor. It was a cozy log style cabin bedroom.  
"B-e-a-u-it-ful." Sakoray sang claiming the bed closest to the window as his.  
"Sebastian now that we are here…STORY!" Ciel cheered jumping on the bed bouncing the suitcases on the floor.  
"Story what is he talking about…wait that story?!" Sakoray exclaimed jumping to his feet pointing dramatically at Sebastian.  
"Yes! I haven't heard this in decades, what part are you at?" Sakoray asked flopping down to his stomach.  
"Your debut." Sebastian winked laying next to Ciel drawing circles on his back, as the other man's face lit up.  
"After my wild killing spree I had never felt so alive, blood bathing was what I called it, what fun I would have slaughtering at random psychotically laughing and dancing in piled bodies as the sky rained red with blood. It makes me laugh thinking back on how morbid of a child I use to be well it was to be expected being what I am but still. I was more, how should I put this corrupt then most people my age.

"This is new. Does he always begin with an intro?" Sakoray whisper to Ciel as Sebastian continued talking.  
"Every single time without fail." Ciel whispered back stretching as Sebastian continued on.

* * *

I wake up, groggy rolling on to my side a dead corpse to my left I blankly stared at its gorged out eyes and rotted flesh.  
"Don't look at me like that I didn't kill you, there were others." I groaned pushing the body away from me, stumbling to my feet.  
"Arg! Damn I'm covered in blood." I groaned cracking every joint in my body, wandering off into the forest following the noise of rushing water. Eventually finding a waterfall pouring into a lake through the charred vegetation or ashy greyness my eyes had to adjust to the vibrant shade of blue. I stood there in awe never had I seen such colors in such a desolate place. I stripped down peeling the crusted pieces of cloth off my body A feeling I began to grow accustomed to and welcome washing the blood off my hands under my nails. Submerging my naked body under the water taking a dip as I swam under the falls.  
"Reaper, reaper that's what people call me. Why?" I heard a soft voice sing splashing the water with his feet. I peeked out of the water to sighting a small child, turquoised hair red side banged 4ft 6in 10year old boy. Swinging this blood soaked sword with teeth all along the blade.

"I didn't know it then but it was absolutely the most badass weapon a katana that had crazy monkey sex with a chainsaw and formed a fricken chimaira man! Nobody can handle this badass motherfu-"  
"Sakoray you idiot this is my story!" Sebastian yelled whipping a book square in the forehead of the man as he dramatically fell backwards turning into a bowling ball rolling down a lane scoring a strike knocking down all the pins as a giant X flashed across the page.  
"As I was saying." Sebastian growled clearing his throat.

This child was wearing nothing but tight leather shorts thigh high boots and medical gauze all up his arm. I remember seeing countless numbers of lash marks on his back they were fresh just forming scabs. He sang and danced swinging his sword from side to side his spine protruded out of his back a row of pointy small triangles traveled down his back forming into a scaly red and gold tail that swung side to side matching the movement of his sword. I ignored him getting out of the water washing the blood out of my clothes doing a decent job, for now I'll steal someone else's later. Leaving the area I stumbled across this serpent, this three headed beast first paid no mind to my presents, deciding to burn some energy I challenged him to a battle.

"Damn you're ugly! Fight me monster." I insulted pointing at the now enraged thing.  
"You dare insult me!" It screamed charging at me head on as I narrowly dodged its blows.

"Reaper, reaper, that's what people call me! Why? Cause they all die when I sing I end their lives." That child sang again walking passed us which caught me off guard. The snake lunged pinning me to a tree coiling his body tightly around both myself and the tree effectively restraining me. I caught glimpse of a cheeky smiled dancing across his face when I realized this was exactly what he wanted. He sung again approaching us spinning his bloody sword above his head sing, cheerfully as he fought the creature hacking his body to shreds, singing.

_~"Reaper, Reaper", that's what people call me! Why?~  
'Cause they all die!  
When I sing I end their lives  
You act as though payback makes you a noble man  
Is that a fact?  
Well, you're a goddamn Philistine!_

~"Reaper, Reaper", that's what people call me! Why?~  
'Cause they all die!  
When I sing I end their lives  
You act as though payback makes you a noble man  
Is that a fact?  
Well, you're a goddamn Philistine!

~Requiem aeternum~  
Bullets right through the sternum  
Lullaby to hell, babe  
Reaper's got your name!

~Margaret is Greek, you geek~  
It means 'a pearl'; she's a pure girl  
Boys cannot crack this oyster shell, so go on  
Whip around that sword like you're the best; it's a such a bore  
Another hero! Oh, please!

~Margaret is Greek, you geek~  
It means 'a pearl'; She's a pure girl  
Boys cannot crack this oyster shell, so go on  
Whip around that sword like you're the best; it's a such a bore  
Another hero! Oh, please!

~Requiem aeternum~  
Reaper has come, sinner!

~Thigh-high socks are my absolute territory~  
Go on and drool; the Otaku cannot resist  
You think the fire in your eyes makes you a tiger in disguise  
Dream on, you goddamn pussy!

~"Reaper, Reaper", that's what people call me! Why?~  
'Cause they all die!  
When I sing I end their lives  
You act as though payback makes you a noble man  
Is that a fact?  
Well, you're a goddamn Philistine!

The child finished, smirking at his work. Long story short he thought it would be a wonderful idea to become my partner…I rejected his offer saying the company of myself is the best kind.

"Are you kidding why not I could of let you die there but I saved you! Come on we'll make a good-"  
I smacked him my eyes turning pink glaring at him with deadly intent.  
"If you didn't show up I would of been fine, it's because you started singing it caught me off guard it was your fault anyways go home I don't need you." I hissed choking him with both hands before deciding he was not worth the effort.  
"But…..I have no home to go back to…." He whimpered looking down at the ground.  
"… Not. My. Problem." I scoffed.

* * *

''Sebastian you suck you just left him there!" Ciel exclaimed pushing the man off the bed.  
"Hey, I did not want to have to baby-sit and beside he was strong even at that age he could take care of himself and I obviously meet him again." Sebastian groaned jumping to his feet.  
"Bullly!" Ciel mocked sticking out his tongue wrapping his arms around Sakoray's shoulders.

"Your right, you see how mean he is? Why don't you stay with me instead? I can make you feel real good and besides it wouldn't be a shota relationship being I'm way closer to your age." Sakoray cooed pinning Ciel to the bed leaning over his body as he whispered rubbing his hand up the teen's thigh while kissing his neck, smirking as he noticed a dark cloud aura with burning red eyes looming at the edge of the bed it's body was tense as it twitched uncontrollably.

"What do you say?" Sakoray whispered licking the tip of Ciel's ear as he moaned before roughly groping his –censored-  
"**SAKORAY GET THE CENSORED OFF OF HIM YOU CENSORED, CENSORED, CENSORED DRAGON!" ** Sebastian shouted tackling him to the ground choking him up against the wall as he flailed like a fish out of water.  
"I was only kidding I didn't think you would get this mad if I grabbed his –censored-." Sakoray panicked managing to pry Sebastian's finger's off his throat till he grabbed the next best thing being his collar.  
"What the –censored- do you mean you didn't think I would get this mad if you grabbed his –censored- you grabbed his –censored- for crying out loud how did you think I would act?" Sebastian snarled gripping his collar tighter.  
"Please it was a love grab I was only teasing you really think I care about his –censored-." Sakoray whined while shrugging as his voice went six octaves higher.  
"Love grab my ass I don't care if you care about his –censored- there not yours to grabs only I get to grab his –censored- his -censored- are mine!" Sebastian hissed pressing his forehead against the other male's.  
"Wow I can not believe how many times you guys said censored –eye brow twitch- what the –censored- author stop it!" Ciel shouted flipping off the author.

* * *

**Teeheehee,**

**AND DONE!  
Oh yes this chapter really pissed me off trying to get the math right for the times fml it made me angry. Sorry I feel awful a week is way to long for an update I will try to get another one going sooner also Universal sweetheart asked if I could do another kuro-fic so I was thinking maybe an early Christmas ClaudexAlois fic sound good? I'm also willing to do story request. The song sung by Sakoray was off of No more heroes Desperate struggle called ****Philistine, ****the women sung it while killing her victims. Also be sure to check out my DeviantArt account SakorayR it has pictures of yours truly Sakoray Sebastian of course and many other pieces and review  
Cheers and happy thanksgiving everyone : )  
P.s The possessive dragon pic is what Sakoray looks like now.  
S.R.**


	6. Chapter 6: Deviously Manipulative

**Hey, I've been a little depressed as of late. Also my friend got me sick she kept coughing on me during class and saying that it would be an accomplishment if I became sick. Since I only get sick twice a year, she was saying that she would come to my house and spit in my ear well I slept to give me an ear infection and stuff…. she's odd... This chapter I'm bringing back some old characters…gosh I'm tired. ZzzZzz, And I don't know if you noticed but the chapter title is in a different spot each chapter.  
Chapter 6 Deviously Manipulative **

****After Ciel managed to calm down the enraged Sebastian, they decided to explore the resort and skiing wasn't really Ciel's forte according to him, he considered it the sport of ass brutality. And it was because he clearly didn't know the basics of the art of falling properly as Sakoray stated. So while Sakoray and Sebastian played tag on the snow hills Ciel idly sat inside the lodge sipping his hot mocha.

"Ciel oh haha, that was fun you missed out." Sakoray laughed dusting the snow off his shoulders as he began to unzip is jacket.  
"All I miss was a face first in snow." Ciel scoffed casually sipping his mocha.  
"Where's Sebastian?" Ciel meekly asked staring at Sakoray with worried eyes.  
"He's still outside shaking the snow off his body he fell."  
"No. You pushed me." Sebastian growled appearing in an ominous form behind the other male his eyes were glistening with anger as he curled his finger around Sakoray's throat.  
"You want to kill me for something as innocent as a push? With all these witnesses around?" Sakoray spoke calmly as he felt the hot exhalation of Sebastian's breathing seeping through his sweater.  
"That push was far from innocent." Sebastian retaliated tightening his grip.  
"Yeah says th-  
"OMG BASSY IS THAT YOU? OH HOW I MISSED YOU, OUR PATHS HAVE INTERWINED ONCE AGAIN ITS DESTINY I SAY! OH ROMEO OH MY SWEET, SWEET ROMEO!" Sebastian twitched rapidly with irritation, as an overly flamboyant man with ruby red hair in a high ponytail came prancing over to the three.

"Bassy? Is that man talking about you?" Sakoray whispered into the Sebastain ear before nearly vomiting in his mouth as he watch the man skipping in a pink meadow of flowers in slow motion.  
"CATCH ME BASSY!" He sang leaping towards Sebastian as he casually slid over to the right allowing the man to fall face first into the carpet.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Sakoray sheepishly shrugged poking the man as he groaned and twitched on the floor bleeding all over the red carpet.  
"Grell, stop behaving like an imbecilic we are here to work not to fool around at this rate we'll undoubtedly have to work over-time." A tall well dress man with perfectly combed back jet black hair as it shined in the lightening as he sighed heavily pushing his glasses up his noes as he walked towards the group.  
"Please excuse this "trash's" behaviour." The man bowed kicking Grell in the head at the trash part.  
"Oh Will I just love it when your rough with me." Grell flirted in complete infatuation as wrapped his hands around his body swinging his hips side to side as his long hair mimicking his movements.

"And besides Bassy and I are bound together by destiny, we are soul-mates don't you understand my heart beat for him and him alone!" Grell dramatically carried on as he latched on to Sebastian's arm holding it tightly.  
"No your heart beat to keep the blood circulating through –out your body." Sebastian twitched while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
"Oh your mistaken Sebastian is with Ciel." Sakoray innocently pointed out before receiving a boot to the shin.  
"How dare you state something as personal as that so lightly!" Ciel hissing as he blushing heavily as he jabbed his nails into his palm.  
"What! I refuse to believe my Bassy would fall for a brat such as him you're lying." Grell spat clinging harder to Sebastian's arm.  
"Actually he's speaks the truth." Sebastian grinned removing Grell.  
"Whaat! No way what does he have that I don't?" Grell whined, as tears collected in the corner of his eyes.  
"There is no need for me to justify my reasoning to the likes of you." Sebastian taunted appearing beside Ciel as he gently placing his lips upon the teen's forehead.  
"Excuse us we will be leaving, you have bothered them enough for today." Will sighed in a monotone voice as he dragged Grell away.  
"Till we meet again my Bassy you will forever be in my heart my swee-

"Enough!" Will snapped smashing Grell's face into the wall as various small groups of people that had gathered around murmured amongst themselves.  
"So is he a friend of yours?" Sakoray queried in confusion.  
"Friend no, he's more like a cockroach, the number of time you step on his face doesn't seem to matter since it refuses to die." Sebastian spat as he stomped on an innocent spider that was simply passing by.  
"Why did you kill it you murderer all life is precious!" Sakoray exclaimed as he kneeled down to the aid off the deceased spider.  
"I hate spiders almost as much as I hate dogs…almost." Sebastian sneered walking off.

The pair didn't see him for a fairly large remaindered of the day, returning to their suite to find Sebastian wasn't there either.  
"Where do you think he ran off to?" Sakoray pondered as he removing his belt allowing his jeans to down to his ankles.  
"I'm not sure." Ciel shrugged flopping on the foot of the bed. The teen casually glanced over at the older male watching as he began to pull his shirt off his shoulders revealing his scarred back. He shamelessly stared at the discoloured flesh, lash marks littered his body and there were countless numbers of scars on top of scars there seem to be no end.  
"I bet your probably wondering how I got all those scars." Sakoray coughed slipping on a crisp white dress shirt.

"You see I'm the youngest out of six so as you can imagine that it would be hard for two parents to monitor all of us, now don't get me wrong we were all good kids. It is just my oldest brother Akira, till this day I'm not sure why he has so much hatred towards me but he was ruthless. I remember one time when I was maybe about five he can home and was pissed about something and he glue my hands to the wall and beat me senseless, telling me I could scream as loud as I wanted because no one was there to hear it." Sakoray chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt starting from the top and working his way to the bottom.  
"This kid was twisted if I was human I would of died, a long time ago from all the crap he did to me. Honestly I've been stabbed so many times by brain as build a mental resistant's to that type of pain."  
"And did your parents do nothing about it?" Ciel questioned as he stared at the man with pity in his eyes.  
"Yes of course once they noticed the scars they kicked him out and I could never be alone with him, but as I got older I always wanted to fight him. He always took it too far but still I was determined to one day beat him. Now Aurora she's one of my four sisters would scream in my defence that he was going to kill me one day, then he insisted saying "He won't die he's too damn stubborn." Sakoray giggled as he slipped his arms through the black vest this behavior puzzled Ciel why would someone find something such as that humorous?  
"As strange as it may sound I would be howling in laughter as he abused me I thought it was the funniest thing in the world of course the harder I laughed the more aggressive he became. "  
"Why did you laugh?"  
"Because…. I didn't want him to stop, being the youngest I was often forgotten about. I was rarely ever in trouble so I enjoy that he would take the time of day to recognize my existents so I would often provoke him to the point that he wanted to hurt me." Sakoray turned around smiling which counter acted Ciel's puzzled frown.

"What is wrong with you?" He shivered walking into the living room.  
"Too many to name." Sakoray sang as he jumped on the bed.  
"Why are you getting so dressed up anyways?"  
"Because I'm going to party, they have the best dance music here and all the ladies are beautiful, and you're coming."  
"I don't think so Sebastian-"  
"Aww screw Sebastian I won't let him do anything rash, not like he would." The older male reassured linking arms with the younger male as he pulled him to the door.  
"What no, I don't think you understand how jealous he gets he'll freak to find me dancing with someone else there will be casualties I'm telling you." Ciel protested attempting to pry away from the stronger man's grasp.

"That's not true." Sakoray said plainly watching as Ciel still struggled to get away.  
"Release me! Yes it is I don't think you understand how jealous he gets." Ciel added walking back into the living room plopping on the couch.  
"That's not true, I've mated with him in the past I know exactly how he gets, and if he wanted an obedient lover he would have just bought a dog. He loves it when there is a power struggle, it gives him a reason to get aggressive. Challenging him lights a fire inside his body, I'm sure you fell in love with his aggressively passionate side and not this gentle beast. Don't you miss that? Don't you want that?" Sakoray seductively whisper as he walked over to Ciel as his word still rang in his ear.

"Just say I forced you, beside I don't see a ring on your finger he doesn't own you." Sakoray hummed as he breathed hot smoke down the teen's collar while glazing his teeth down his spine.  
"What are you doing?" Ciel whimpered not even attempting to stop the of male.  
"Not as faithful to Sebastian as you thought? Have to grown bored of his tactics do wish you feel it with someone new?" Sakoray cooed leaning over the teen till he was on all fours on the couch, slowly slipping his icy cold hands under Ciel's shirt while pulling the back of his shirt over his shoulder as he skinning his teeth down the teen's spine who shivered meowing softly.  
"Are you enjoying that? It stops when you want it to." Sakoray teased running his nails down Ciel's rib cage nicking the skin slightly.  
"S-Stop." Ciel panted, with that Sakoray immediately ceased climbing off the male.  
"Your tactics are strange."Ciel grunted pulling his shirt down.  
"He's suppose-to be your friend at yet you tried to seduce his partner?" Ciel scoffed glaring at the other male who shrugged.  
"I had three reasons, One I don't understand why he's so crazy about you he's not normally one to be held down in a monogamist relationship. Two I wanted to know how faithful you really were to him, I done that to many of his old lovers and gotten much farther with them, but the fact that you even let me touch you in such a sexual way, puts your loyalty to him in question." Sakoray pointed out leaning against the doorframe as the other male snarled.

"Though I'm not really surprised you haven't been with a large number of different partners so I understand your curiosity. And the third reason is I just love making Sebastian is angry." Sakoray laughed within his throat as he watched Ciel roll his eyes.  
"You speak as if you have a death wish." Ciel sighed pushing his bangs out of his face whining as the strands of hair defiantly fell back in place.  
"You know my mother tells me the same thing, ready to go?" Sakoray grinned holding his hand out, Ciel hesitated before grabbing it.  
"Then it must be true, how you're even still alive is beyond me." The younger male stated as Sakoray escorted him through-out the resort in the direction of the club area.  
"That's funny but I can't die I'm allergic to death." Sakoray winked flashing a cocky smiled as they walked passed the bouncers that allowed the pair to enter as if on cue. Upon entrance,the music was loud and booming and the people were dancing. The room was filled with the overwhelming scent of debauchery like a giant kinky dance party. As the people roughly grinding against each other, moving unsynchronized to the music as flashing neon lights littered the dance floor while the party raved on.  
"Dance with me!" Sakoray shouted pulling the teen close to his chest.

Ciel's hand fell on the man's chest as his nose became engulfed in the alluring smell of his Shaun Paul cologne. He felt the man's hands on his hips twisting him in a circular, motion to match the rhythm of the music. The man kept walking forward forcing the teen to keep backing up in a sexual pervasive ritual, till he backed the teen into a wall. Switching positions he spun behind the teen breathing hot smoke into his ear as they continued to dance. The teen wrapped his arms around the man's neck lightly licking under his chin as he groaned in satisfaction, thrusting his hips in to Sakoray's groin as their bodies moved in unison in a swaying motion. As the friction grew between the pair as Ciel latched his hand on to Sakoray legs pushing his rear deeper into Sakoray's thrusts. Ciel deviously lapped up the sweat dripping down the turquoise haired male's chin, the older male's hands traveled across his chest with each new touch Ciel felt a flaming spark rush through his body. It drove him over the edge and so help him god he wanted more…..much more. Ciel panted as he grabbed Sakoray's hand guiding it down his torso slowing and sensually the males fingers followed tickling his hands downwards till he reached the hem of the teen's jean's.

"Touch me." Ciel begged as he kissed the man's Adam apple, giggling as he felt it wiggle up and down between his parted lips.  
"That's Sebastian's job." Sakoray whispered running his fingers alongside of the teen's ribcage.  
"You got me all worked up for nothing coward." Ciel spat pushing the man hard against the wall while continuing to dance.  
"Has it been awhile since you two went at it, must be I can smell the pre-cum oozing out of your body, and if he finds my scent there…I'm fairly sure you know how this story will end the. The walls get red and I get dead." Sakoray hummed in the younger males ear as he step between Ciel's legs then while in between he parted both the teen's legs with his, wrapping them around Ciel's forcing them wide open as he began to pelvis thrust his clothed erected length repeatedly into Ciel's pants.

"The** only **thing separating your ass and my dick is cotton boxers and denim fabric, are you really that much of a whore that you would let me fuck you right in the middle of the dance floor?" Sakoray insulted as he dry humped the teen who's groans were drowned in the loud music.  
"A whore you say? You're the trying to seduce and I'm the whore? See I do you want me to yourself?" Ciel grunted as they both felt the sexual tension building between each other.  
"Want you to myself? Please, try cutting off your dick off and get breast implant and then we'll talk." The man scoff and he nipped the sweaty teen's ear.  
"Are you sure because I've been feeling your boner through your pants for the last 10 minutes."  
"It's a physical reaction, it can't tell the differents if it's grinding a male or female it just enjoys the attention."  
"I think it's you who enjoys the attention." Ciel teased before he was spun around this time against the stone walk.

"Quit acting as if I want you, you are not my type." Sakoray hissed inside the teen's ear.  
"Oh yeah? Than what is your type?"  
"Why? It means nothing to you. And since you're soo "worked up" why don't you ask Sebastian to touch you look there he is now unless you want him to see us, whore." Sakoray spat licking the ring of his ear. Ciel heart literally stopped as he slowly turned around to see Sebastian mere meters away from them.  
"Never again we shall never speak of this night again!" Ciel hissed as he headed toward his lover.  
"Would you like to forget to ease your guilt." Sakoray asked as he grabbed Ciel's hand preventing him from walking any farther.  
"No, I enjoyed it and who said I felt guilty?" Ciel chimed as he shot Sakoray a cocky smirk before darting off.

"Wow I'm tired… how does Sebastian keep up with these little foxes? He's a sex machine that's why. I'm getting too old for this. I'm going to bed." Sakoray groaned as he left the club to shower then retire for the night.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called as he caught his lover's attention.  
"We have you been I've been looking for you?" Sebastian asked as Ciel basically ran into his arms.  
"All over." Ciel _innocently_ giggled running his hands up Sebastian's chest, the shirt he was wear literally drove the teen over the edge. The black under armour spandex shirt was tight on the man's body outlining every inch of his muscular chest.  
"Dance with me." Ciel urged as he kissed up the man's throat.  
"Pardon me?"  
"Dance with me Sebastian."Ciel repeated seductively moaning groping the man's ass as he jumped. Something must of snapped inside of the older man as his eyes glowed into a fiery red the man slammed him into a nearby wall. His groans quickly turned into moans as he felt Sebastian tongue forcing its way inside his mouth as his hands were aimlessly racing over his body. Ciel was caught in a daze as he was lifted up against the wall while Sebastian sucked at his nipples through his shirt.  
"S-Sebastian damn it, stop not here." Ciel whined pulling hands full of the man's raven hair, which onlyonly added fuel to the fire as Sebastian began unbuttoning the teens pants.  
"What! No stop! Not here you idiot!" Ciel panicked swatting the man's hand away.  
"You want this just as badly I myself, there is already so much debauchery in this room why not join in?" Sebastian cooed, as he disregarded Ciel's words plunging his hand inside his boxers he beginning to ruthlessly jerk off the teen.  
"Nahh! Se-Sebast, S-stop!" Ciel begged as he blushed heavily moaning in-between his choppy breathing.  
"I'll change the location, but stopping is something I refuse to comply too." Sebastian asserted greedily sucking at his expose flesh on his neck moans began to grow ever so loud never had Sebastian been this crazy with him.  
"F-Fine just not here." Ciel whimpered as he clawed at the man's neck building skin under his nails.  
"Our hotel room it is." The man chuckled throwing Ciel over his shoulders as he sped out of the club and through the halls as people noticed was a gust wind and a black blur rush passed them. Sebastian stop right in front of their suite door as he slide Ciel back to his feet kissing all over his body in a horny frenzy.  
"Open the door." He demanded as he ripped open the teen's shirt, who gasped in embarrassment _I liked this shirt_ Ciel thought as he slid the cardkey through the slot the door opened with a click. Sebastian opened the door to find the room's light were off, it matter not he knew every contour of the teen's body as well as he knew his own. Entering the room he picked Ciel up once again, the teen instantly wrapped his arms and legs around the male.

They both wanted this, no scratch that they need this they waited way to long. Ciel pulled Sebastian's shirt off his shoulders as he was carried to the bedroom, the man place the teen on the bed as he kicked off his shoes before hastily unbuckling his pants. Turning his attention back Ciel slipping off his shoes then pulling the teen's pants off his legs as Ciel shimmered off out the fabric, tossing them somewhere into the darkness. Sebastian eyes shined red as he stared a lewd image of the teen sprawled out on the bed sweaty and panting, wait… waiting for him to continue. "What's going on? A Sakoray groaned from the other side of the room, he yawn as he reached over to the nightstand where the lamp sat switching on the light.  
"Whoa, Whoa Whoa! What the heck were you guys gonna have sex are you kidding me!" Sakoray yelled clearly pissed off.  
"I didn't know you were in here." Sebastian smirked as he crawled of top the eager teen.  
"Bull shit! I swear if I see one dick I'm gonna lose it!" Sakoray roared as he whipped a pillow at Sebastian's head.  
"Listen this is happening whether you're here or not, so you can either shut up and watch or leave it matters not to me." Sebastian suggested showing the other male just how futile his protesting was, turning his attention back to the teen.  
"Sit up." Sebastian said in a sharp firm tone, Ciel as meekly obeyed. He swallowed hard staring at the monster erecting out of the thin cotton, which screamed to be unleashed. Sebastian kneeled in front of him, removing his boxer as his manhood stood at full attention high and proud.  
"Ok I'm gone." Sakoray said jumping out of bed grabbing his boots,his pack of smokes and his jacket walking to the living room as he slipped on his boots and jacket before stepping out into the balcony. The command _Suck_ was the last thing he heard before sliding the glass door shut.

The man stared at the sky smiling at the beautiful view, the snow lightly danced in the sky as the crickets sang loudly while a gently cold breeze soothed his anger. Sakoray opened the package of cigarettes pulling out one as he brought it to his lips, flicking his finger sparking a small flame on the tip watching it danced slightly in the wind. He lit the butt of the cigarette inhaling deeply till the butt glowed brightly. While he silently enjoying the atmosphere he could still hear the endless barrage of moans and the rapid creaking of the wooden bed as that man relentlessly pounded into the teen's body _  
_"He's going to be sore tomorrow." Sakoray snickered staring up into the sky, as a strong gust of wind blew his hair upright.

The outside was a calming setting the inside was a far cry from that, Sebastian had Ciel on his back his rear was lifted in the air as he held his hips in place. Ciel's legs were tightly wrapped around the man's waist, as his toes curled and his nails clawed at the sheets while his body was roughly rocked back and fore.  
"AH! Sebastian damn it! Slow down, you'll rip me in two!" Ciel moaned loudly panting heavily as tears spilled out of the corners of his eyes. The overwhelming power and accuracy was unbearable he arched his back in pleasure, as he screamed Sebastian's name, cursing as he came for the third time. Sebastian completely ignored his pleads as he pulled out of him flipping to his stomach before pulling him off the bed just to bend his body over the bed. With warning he slammed back inside of him.  
"Do you really want me to stop?" Sebastian asked as he began to thrust inside of the younger male at a painfully slow pace slowly rocking his body, his sweaty hair stuck to his forehead while he looming over the teen whispering those word into his ear.  
"Damn it no I lied please!" Ciel begged, whimpering once he heard a dark chuckle above him, Sebastian resumed to thrust into him at a super human rate, Ciel legs gave out from under him as leaned up the bed for complete support. He could feel Sebastian's member twitching inside him, _he's close… finally_ the younger male smiled whispering softly to himself. Sebastian arched his eye brow in amusement slowly tracing his slender finger down this lover's hips reaching between his legs to stimulate his swollen member the male grinned as he heard his Ciel make a shriek in agonising pleasure as he drilled into him matching the rate of his hand jerked him off.

Sakoray managed to finish about five cigarettes before he heard the final cry of Ciel, he listened as he heard footsteps walk over to window beside his bed opening it, then they receded. The man smirked as he listened to the shower rain pitter, pattering against the fibreglass bathtub bottom. Patiently waiting another 20 minutes before he heard a knock on the frosted glass door turning to see Sebastian waving with one hand as the other was wrapped around his torso, he was obviously cold sporting nothing but, black basketball shorts.

"You can come back in now." Sebastian said as he opened the door peaking his head outside.  
"Did you both shower?"  
"Of course why wouldn't we?" Sebastian chuckled watching the man slip passed him while he held the door wide open. Walking into the warm living room he hung his coat on the back of the couch, sighing heavily as he wrestled with his boots attempting to remove them he growled as he kicked his shoes at the foot of his bed for those warm fuzzy snow demon's stole his socks.  
"I didn't know you smoked?" Ciel yawned as Sebastian joined him in bed he snuggled close rolling in-between the man's legs his back against his chest as he stared at the ceiling.  
"Only when I'm really stress, being woken up by you two about to go at it yup that would do it." Sakoray coughed as he crawled under the covers.  
"Why and how are you still awake?" Sakoray cough again into his arms turning to face the pair.  
"He promised if I stood up he would tell me more." Ciel smiled as he felt Sebastian's lips kiss the top of his head repeatedly.  
"And by more I assume you're talking about the story?" Sakoray sighed rubbing his forehead into the palm of his hand, sighing heavily.

"Now where did we leave off? Oh yes I remember, so once again I began to aimlessly wander the lands, a drifter is what they would call me with no real destination. Until one day I overheard talk of portals, and these portals were scatter throughout the land which had the ability to teleport who ever stepped inside to the world of the living. I was over joyed to hear there really was a way out of this hell hole, and with that-….." Sebastian stopped suddenly listening to the light breathing of Ciel who nuzzled his head deeper into the man's chest.

"I knew he was tired." Sakoray chuckled pointing at the younger male who was soundly sleeping.  
"I didn't expect him to stay up late either, and then I found a portal that transported me to the human world." Sebastian finished as he stretched loudly.

"Hey Sakoray that reminds me Ciel smelt kinda like you today, and if I didn't know better I would say he smelt **exactly** like you ." Sebastian stated as soft growls escaped from his parted lips Sakoray watched as he combed his slender fingers through the teen's silky navy hair.  
"Is that would made you turn into a beast, I will admit we were wild do you unconsciously miss my scent was that it?" Sakoray teased as he smiled deviously and at man across the room.  
"That's not the point I'm getting at my point is why did he smell like you in the first place? The raven haired man questioned as he shot the other male a side glare.  
"I didn't hear you deny it. And why you ask? I was dancing with him." He chimed tilting his head to the side as he smiled.  
"Never again, not him do not toy with him, he's not for your amusement." Sebastian fumed as Sakoray still maintained his cheerful composure.  
"See that's what I don't understand why him out of all the partners you have had I don't understand what's so special about him?"  
"Are you jealous? That I never loved you like this?" Sebastian purred as he await the other man's response.  
"Please don't flatter yourself, the only reason why I mated with you in the first place was to gain sexual experience it was only physical nothing more and nothing less." He sneered till he began coughing in his arm.  
"Yes I'm well aware because it's customary for male dragon's to find a mate of the same sex till they gain enough sexual experience so they will be able to satisfy their female partner in the future, even still don't touch him he's mine." Sebastian hissed as he hugged the sleeping male.

"Your wrong you don't own him I don't see a ring on his finger and even then if he so chooses to seek a different mate what are you going to do chain him to a bed and refuse to let him leave?" Sakoray sarcastically suggested as he watched Ciel toss in his sleep.  
"Perhaps." Sebastian shrugged as he look down upon his lover.  
"Look, I'm sorry Sebastian your right it wasn't my place I don't like fighting with you so how about we just forget this conversation every happen and while your at it how about you forget that you ever smelt me on him too." Sakoray sang gleefully as he watched Sebastian's facial expression drop from calm to threatening.  
"Sakoray I swear if you make me forget you conniving little-…What? What were we talking about?" Sebastian mumbled as he looked around the room in confusion.  
"I was upset about something but I can't recall what it was..."  
"Don't worry about it just sleep, good night Sebastian." Sakoray reassure as he switched off the lamp.  
"Right, good night…" Sebastian said drifting off to sleep.

"The controlling bitch, that's my type." Sakoray snickered as he pulled the blankets over his shoulders.

**Ooo Sakoray's not as nice as he may seem. And don't get mad at me for the short story telling Ciel fell asleep it's not as if I had anything to do with it. ; )**

**S.R.**


	7. Chapter 7: His Lover

**This chapter is the first of many that starts to talk about Sebastian's relationship with his father, if you read Revenge is Sweet you know what kind of relationship it was. Also I've hinted about it through-out the chapters. Now I may or may not have said this but I do not condone child abuse, or molestation, or mature relationships with a child. By law a child can not consent to have a sexual relationship with an adult based on the principle that a child is not capable of consent and that any apparent consent by a child is not considered to be legal consent.**

** Chapter 7: his lover**

* * *

The morning was calm, the cold winter air had crept into the suite through the glass windows. The windows were beautifully frosted with a thin sheet of ice and the couple slept soundly in their bed. In a dreamless sleep they slept, Ciel curled beside the man for warmth softly snoring as a thin trail of drool escaped the confinements of the corner of his mouth. Sebastian slowly awoken glancing over his surrounding, watching his lover sleep in his arms. He felt the left side of his lip curl into a smirk as he wiped away the slinking drool from Ciel's pale lips. Oh how adorable he was while in slumber a kiss upon his forehead was made, which was lazily rejected disrupting his peaceful state of sleeping swatted away the lips that were placed upon his body so many times over. He rolled away, away from the warmth whining and groaning loudly.

The man scooted over to the teen, watching as he opened those mesmerising blue iris's, blinking several times as they lazily stared back at the man.  
"Sebastian." Ciel whispered brushing his back hand against the man's pale cheek.

"Ciel." Sebastian teased kissing the delicate fingers that danced their way down his face.

"I'm hungry." Ciel childishly whined nuzzling his nose into the pillow while trickling his fingers down Sebastian's perfectly toned body, nicking the skin with his nails. How he loved making imperfections on his perfect body.  
"We will but not as we are." Sebastian yawned bend and twisting his back in all sorts of angles he smirked a satisfactory smirk as he cracked a new vertebrae.

"Sakoray." Sebastian called out to the lump residing under the nest of blankets contorted around the resting being that slept beneath its warmth. Though his name was called the lump did not respond nor move an inch so with that his name was again called.

"Sakoray!" Sebastian yelled again as he watched the blankets shift beginning to make new creases in the fuzzy fabric.

"Mmm w-waz going on why?" The man groaned rubbing his palm into his eyes while repositioning his body to face the voice emitting from the left side of the bed.

"Ciel and I are heading down for breakfast would you care to accompany us?" Sebastian whispered squatting down to the eye level of his groggy friend, while pushing his bangs out of the way of his heavily lidded eyes.

"Go, on without meh, I'm not up yet." Sakoray murmured pulling the covers over his head creating a soothing furnace affect with his body heat and the blankets that concealed it inside.

Sebastian chuckled at the man's tiredness before spinning around to focus his attention back on the teen that was dressing himself in suitable attire. The teen waited for the man to dress himself greedily plastering his ostentatious naked body image into his mind, truly a work of art his body was indeed. Sebastian grinned at the sight of Ciel's mind in a daze from staring at a body he seen myriad of times over.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian flirted walking over to gently plant a kiss upon Ciel's cheek, before reluctantly removing his lips.  
"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ciel asked flirting back leaning in for a kiss, Sebastian chuckled at this innocent action wrapping his strong arms around the waist of the teen pulling his lean body closer.

"Nope naw aw, not here." Sakoray interrupted pulling the pair apart.  
"Go somewhere else and do that, gosh you just had sex last night and your still all over each other? One would think by now you two had reached a point of great soreness and would take a break." Sakoray grumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Are you jealous? Do you wish this was happening to you?" Sebastian teased crashing his lips upon the younger male who lightly moaned in the kiss as he felt Sebastian's hot tongue push its way through his parted lips.

"Ew, not even close." Sakoray scoff pushing his bangs out of his face as he lazily shuffled his feet to the bathroom.

"He's jealous." Sebastian whispered inside the right ear of his lover as he seductively danced his tongue around the shell of Ciel's ear smirking against his face as the teen softly meowed in delight.

"I heard that!" Sakoray growled from inside the bathroom, both men giggled at his frustration.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked as Ciel nodded following the man to the shoe rack beside the door slipping their shoes on to their socked feet before leaving. Double checking to assure that at least one of them had the card key, they made their way to the breakfast hall. Which was filled with a decent amount of people, for the current time of the morning. The pair sat alongside the window, their bodies had long since grown accustomed to human food no longer having to rely on the consumption of human souls. The pair casually conversed about many topics while enjoying the food served to them, while Ciel slyly avoided discussing the events of the bar with Sakoray. _What he does not know can't hurt him_, Ciel kept reminding himself. Once finished a tip was left on the table and they decided to explore, the resort was so huge they would never finish touring it in just a day. So they sought out a low key activity to amuse themselves with.

"They do have a sauna on the second floor." Sebastian casually suggested as they wandered around the main floor.  
"It would be quite awkward if strangers were already relaxing inside." Ciel meekly stated as he followed the man into the elevator.  
"It wouldn't hurt to check and I can't imagine there being too many people relaxing inside this early in the morning." Sebastian insisted pressing the second floor button watching the circumference of the metal button flash red, as they steadily were carried to the second floor. With a ding the steel doors that concealed them opened. The sauna room was locked a jointed grumble emitted from the younger and older male, till Sebastian pointed out a signed stating only those with special resort plans were granted entry. The door was to ding and flash green if your card key was purchased with the correct hotel plan, and to beep and flash red if it was not. With a swift wrist motion Ciel swiped the key through the slot, breathing easy as the door dinged flashing green. With a light chuckle they entered, to the pair's surprise they found the sauna to be empty and deserted.

"It's like our own private sauna." Ciel grinned following Sebastian to the change room where they disrobed leaving their clothing in a cubby shaped lockless locker. Both wrapping the provided fluffy white towels around their waist, Sebastian pushed open the wooden doors walking into the steam induced room. It was a fairly large room lined with light tan wooden benches, around the entire room was wooden walls, floor, ceiling, subtracting the large window that had a beautiful scenic view of the mountains.

"It's hot in here, I'm sweating already." Ciel sighed sitting by the window.  
"That is the purpose of a sauna." Sebastian seductively stated sitting beside the teen stretching his arms along the head of the bench tilting his head back slightly as strands of hair already began to stick to his forehead while beads of sweat dribbled down his chest making his body glisten in the strong light.

"This is enjoyable I don't think I ever want to leave." Ciel hummed criss-crossing his legs as he leaned against the wall turning to see Sebastian and his body glistening in the artificial lighting like that damn twilight pixie fairy, sorry excuse for a vampire Edward. Ciel eye brow twitched with annoyance as he stared at that man's perfectly sculpted body.  
"I think your body is just as beautiful." Sebastian whisper cupping Ciel's chin in this hand as he stole a kiss from his lips.  
"Your lies are beautiful." Ciel murmured averting his lover's gaze as a soft light blush flowed across his cheeks.  
"And why would I have any reason to lie?" The man questioned tilting his head in confusion before stealing yet another kiss. Ciel was quiet, staring back into Sebastian's crimson eyes with those innocent blue orbs.  
"Tell me, more.. I fell asleep last night." Ciel murmured, lacing his fingers in between Sebastian's.

"All right, before you fell asleep I was talking about portals to the human world, eventually after many nights of aimlessly searching I stumbled across one. I remember mumbling _freedom _before entering my heart was racing for I had finally found my ticket out. The simple enjoyment of life I was completely mesmerized by nature, wind, coldness, animals the fact that not every creature that either flies, crawls or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jubjub beans. I no longer wandered, at that time I lived in a small cottage deep inside the forest of Dale it was a peaceful forest every once and awhile travelers would pass by through the trail that led from the city. Some I would eat others I would let pass, I mainly restricted most of my diet to the consumption of animals. At this time I had the body of a 17years old and as I grew older my abilities began to developed, the manipulation of fire was my first one. I instantly became a pyromaniac, even going as far as to hone my skills as I practiced fighting with this newly acquired ability.

* * *

That morning was an early morning I groaned as I dragged my body out of bed, to start my daily routines, sighing heavily about the incident the day before. I was nervous about returning to the supposed "scene of the crime" calmly traveling through the dense forest where light casually peeped out of the trees and the birds sang alien songs to my ears. I continued walking until I hit a new trail I reluctantly continued down the path that led to the burnt down farm house the handi work of shamefully mine. The blatant form of arsonist was truly never intentional it was simply a method of amusement nothing more. I idly burnt down small twigs enjoying the sound of the wood crackling and the beautiful smell that was created. The fire eventually got out of hand to the point that acts of attempting to extinguish it were futile. I replayed the incident over and over in my mind remembering how quickly the fire spread through-out the forest reaching a nearby farmhouse quickly engulfing it in flames. I let out a slight sigh of relief to find that nobody was inside but the girl and her father were milking cattle in their barn. Quickly running out to watch their house burn down in the raging red flames.

The now devastated farm girl marched over asking if I was the one who started the fire, even though I answered truthfully a firm slap was delivered across my face. I lightly touch my stinging cheek while listening to the girl yell and demand why I would commit such an atrocity. Even when I tried to explain myself another slap was aggressively delivered across my face stinging more than the last. I grunted hissing softly in pain well rubbing my abused cheek, sighing as I quickly realized that talking only angered her more I stood there quietly accepting the barrage of verbal abuse. Being raised better I did not strike her back but was certainly tempted to hit her perhaps it would get her mouth to cease it aggravating harassment.

My flashback ended at the gate of the burnt down farmhouse including the sight of the girl and her father chopping wood to rebuild their home. The girl, being the first one to spot me ran over I gulped staring at the murderous intent twinkling in her eyes narrowly dodging a one-sided on slaughter of insults by simply holding out my hand stating.

"I have come here to help."

I watched her rage diffuse, She let me through the gates stating in a monotone voice.

"You can help by clearing away the debris."

"Can I ask you your name? My name is-"

"I don't care who you are. My name is Kielala Heading and that is my father, Targus Heading.

I slowly nodded as Targus's head shot up after hearing his name being said, spotting me I was shot a dirty look, before he went back to work. I grumbled to myself for the work was hard dragging long charred pieces of wood, that would tediously fall apart every time I was to attempt to clear them away. And it didn't at all help that any mere efforts to speak to Kielala would quickly result in her throwing things at me.

"Where should I put this- GAHh!" I screamed as a shovel was launched at my forehead.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP WORKING!" She screamed in irritation as her father snickered to himself.

"Ok I finished moving the- OPFFttt_!...I need those you know_." I winced clutching my groin as I bent over in agony.

"What part of shut up do not you understand?" She hissed retracting her leg back to a normal standing position.

_Why is she so violent? _I thought falling to my knees in pain. The day continued on like that to the point in which I was not sure if my body was more sore from the labor or the abuse.

"I will say I am impressed not even one complaint. The sun is setting why don't you head on home boy, you'll be coming back tomorrow right?" Targus asked wiping the sweat off his face.

"Yes sir." I nodded, groaning at how dirty I was before walking home.

I woke up the next morning simply lying there in my bed pondering on whether or not to get out of bed my body was still in pain but it wasn't intolerable. I whined as I dragged my body out of bed dressing myself for the new day.

"Hey." Kielala smiled greeting me at the gate suspiciously nicer in comparison to yesterday.

"Hey?" I hesitantly smiled back walking through the gate that was held open for me.  
"Oh yes that reminds me I never did catch your name was what was it?"

"S-Sebastian um I thought you didn't like me?" I stuttered as I nervously eyed her waiting to be attacked.

"I don't, but I respect you for helping clear the debris and stuff so were good now." She giggled pushing some hair behind her right ear. That was the first time she or anyone for that matter was nice to me in a long time it was nice it felt good….

As promised I returned to the farm house every day and helped rebuild it. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days, which turned into weeks. When the house was finally finish Kielala and I developed a friendship and I often spent more of my time with her than at home.

"Where are we going?" I finally asked after being led so far off the trail.

Kielala only giggled then grabbed my hand dragging me deeper into the dense forest not giving me any time to protest. Then she stop randomly making me bump into her, she released my hand I finally looked over her shoulders to see a clearing in the forest where light was able to break through the entanglement of leaves shining on a lonely beautiful handcrafted marble bench.

"This place is beautiful." I murmured at the breath-taking scenery till I was knocked down to the grass falling on my back.

"Did I do something wro-?'' I began to asked till I was cut off mid-sentence by her lips she kneeled over me and her hands cupped the side of my face. I was stunned, all I could do was stare back at her with confusion in my eyes.

"Oh please stop acting so innocent I see the way you stare you at me you want me don't lie." She whispered seductively in my left ear I could feel her hot breath wisp its way through my ear. As she nibbled on my ear lobe then moved up to suck the shell of my ear, I groaned in satisfaction. Smirking before taking the initiative to sensually wrap my arms around her before rolling over so that I was now on top.

"I prefer to be on top, if you don't mind." I chuckled flashing her my now infamous smirks tilting my head to the side as strands of hair fell in front of my face.

"Oh baby." She giggled throwing her arms around my neck pulling my body closer. It was a deep intimate kiss, she wasn't exactly experienced but I guided her through it asserting myself the taking the dominant role gently licking her pursed lips, begging for entrance, she was a little shy at first, slowly opened her lips allowing me to move slip my tongue inside. I danced my tongue through every inch of her mouth memorizing even her teeth structure she tasted spicy literally. Our tongues fought in a spicy dual for dominance as sparks tango between us. Soft moans escaped our mouths as the kiss became heated.

Our hands rubbed against each-others body feeling out the architecture with our finger as more moans escaped our lips. Finally making a break for air I rolled off her panting lying beside her feeling for her hand with mine and linking them together tightly. While we aimlessly talked about everything death, people, nature, dreams. Eventually noticing the time we parted ways heading home. Both excited to see each other the day after.

That evening when I returned home I had one of the first of many explicit flashbacks when it happened I was outside of my cabin chopping wood for the fire place. Then in mid-swing I frozen dropping my axe to the ground..

_ "Sebastian?" My father called for me I remember I was 11 at that time… I was reading a book in the living room and he just came back from work… I could hear him kicking off his shoes and letting his coat slide to the floor. He casually walked over sitting beside me I smiled setting my book down to hug the man with a cheerful smile I nuzzled my face into his cheek. He chuckled planting a kiss on my head before lifting me on to his lap turning my body so I was facing him. He cupped my chin leaning in, but I leaned away confused asking him what was he doing? I forget what he told me that reassured his actions but he leaned in again. I sat perfectly still as he placed small pecks onto my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist he began nipping at my bottom lip. I tried to protest, that's when he slipped his tongue inside my mouth I whimpered and tried to push him away, but this only fueled his actions plunging his tongue deeper down my throat. It almost felt as if it was alive the way it moved and danced inside my mouth. Slowly he slipped his cold fingers up my shirt, his fingers he danced around my nipples. I moaned and shivered under the touch-  
_

"SHUT UP!" I shouted ripping away from the flashback jabbing my nails into my palm, blood coating my fingers. I could feel my rage bubbling up inside of me it made me sick, just thinking about how long I allowed it to go on. I cursed myself as I breathed heavily grabbing my axe clutching the handle tightly I started wandering around the forest. Grumbling to myself, I stalked a traveler for about a mile before brutally murdering this unsuspecting victim, it was messy I laughed as I hacked off nearly every inch of flesh off his body. By the end of it I was covered in blood, _But at least I'm not angry anymore_ I thought chuckling to myself as I headed back home in the cover of darkness washing the blood off into a nearby lake.

After that, every day was full of new sexual challenges it was almost like a game to see how far we would go this time it started with simple kisses and nipping of the neck. Then to intense groping and clawing thinking back on it, I think she had a clawing fetish, she loved clawing deep into my back, causing my skin to bruise and inflame. Her moans echoed throughout the forest and carried and through the ears of wandering travelers who came to investigate the lewd moans.

"Damn Sebastian hide." She whimpered pulling my face from her lower regions as I groaned wiping my face with my sleeve

"Hide why should we hide?" I whispered smirking as I blew cold air on her body making her shiver and close her legs.

"H-hey there are people." She whimpered trying her best to ignore that tingling sensation she could still feel between her legs.

"People?" I groaned as my smirked fell off my face listening to rustling coming towards our direction.

"We're not done yet." I teased nibbling on her ear lobe before picking her up and dashing behind a huge rotting log.

"There's no girl here." One of the traveler's said as he walked into the clearing scanning his surroundings.

"I Swear I heard moaning it was like Ohhhh mmmm don't stop." The second traveler cried out in a horrid re-enactment of a women's voice. I snickered at this and just when Kielala was about to protest I sealed her mouth with my own kneeling on top of her body as I deepened the kiss. I began to suck on her tongue savoring the spicy taste of her mouth. She whined quietly and wiggled away most likely finding it uncomfortable being intimate with me while strangers were standing so close, but it matter not to me I added to her discomfort slipping in two fingers in her already lubricated entrance.

"Nobody is here it's just a big open clearing with a random bench." The traveler said clearly annoyed for being dragged so far off the path.

"No I'm telling you there was a girl she was like AHHH YEAHH SOO GOOD!" The second traveler moaned at a laughable re-enactment.

"Well if she was here and she's not she's gone now and do you really think there would be a random girl masturbating in the middle of the forest?" He exclaimed getting really frustrated with this imaginary masturbating girl crap. I stopped to listen to their conversation before focusing back on pleasing the women underneath me, rubbing her slender waist and fondling her breast. Nipping under her collarbone marking her as she desperately fought back moans.

"Maybe she wasn't alone look behind that log." The first traveler chuckled we both mentally cursed ourselves once we heard that, shifting as close as possible against the log.

"Ok I'll- wait way me?" The second traveler whined.

"Because you're the one who dragged me all the way out here." The first traveler grumbled, while l pinned Kielala still with my body leaving soft butterfly kisses on her collar bone, as the man walked over to where we laid.

"There's nothing over there isn't there, I was right I'm going back its already dark, moaning girl my ass there called dreams for a reason stupid." The first traveler grumbled storming off.

"But I heard her I swear!" The second traveler protested running after his partner as their bickering voices faded off in the distance. For a good five minutes, our bodies remained still as if we were in the Tundra encased into permafrost soil.

"I think there gone now."

"Good." Kielala sighing loudly in relief.

"Sebastian." She called softly as I rolled off her sitting on top of the log.  
"Yes?" I answered staring into the star clustered sky.  
"We, should make love." She said boldly staring up in to my bewildered eyes, before it finally clicked as I arched an eyebrow while smirking deviously.

"Oh I see milady is feeling bold this evening? Do you even realize what you're asking there will be repercussions aren't you afraid?" I grinned staring down at her body watching her stand up and sit beside me.

"Oh Sebastian you don't scare me, why are you trying to talk me out of this I know you desire my body as much as I desire yours." Kielala promiscuously kissed my noes licking the tip before her lips departed my skin.

"Alright I'll play your game but don't tease me and bail last minute because the words no and stop are not in my vocabulary." A sly smile danced it's way on my lips, as she giggled pushing me off the log on which I sat. She was always so violent I remember that part of her very well.

We exchanged a few words before parting our separate ways promising to see each other later that night. Once reaching home both began primping ourselves getting ready for that night.

"Ok, wait, wait hold on, no stop." Ciel interrupted waving his hands in the air before pushing his sticky sweaty bangs off his forehead.  
"What is the matter?" Sebastian asked as a puzzled expression sat gently on his face.  
"You guys had sex?" Ciel stated bluntly.  
"Correct."  
"And you were going to tell me that part." Ciel's bluntness turned into meekness as he blush from either the heat or the subject the world would never know.  
"Does that make you uncomfortable, knowing that I was with others before you? Or is it the pure lewdness of the subject? If I recall correctly you did tell me to _spare no details_ and now you're telling me to stop, you're not usually one to contradict." Sebastian teased as his fingers crawled up Ciel's torso to his chin.  
"Stop that!" Ciel hissed slapping his hand away.  
"I just wasn't sure."  
"Lair." Sebastian cooed smirking.  
"Just continue." Ciel spat turning his head to the side, in that bratty noblemen attitude which had been years since he experienced that type of flare from the teen.

* * *

I watched Kielala sitting in her room brushing her strawberry blonde hair before pulling it into a perfect high bun her side bangs hanging in her face accompanied with a blue butterfly clip pinning some of her bangs behind her ear and a gold necklace to bring attention to her bear collarbone. She stared at her reflection in the mirror before her, it was beautiful. I almost didn't recognize her choice in clothing was completely different from her every day wear. Usually it was just average commoner attire a cotton dress with an apron, but tonight was different it was special I remember it perfectly her baby blue dress mid-length with a sweetheart neck line with an empire waistline and there was a white ribbon corset laced backing.

"Sebastian is going to have a blast unlacing this." She giggled, spinning around in a circle.

"You think that's funny?" I playfully scoffed opening the window climbing inside.

"You realize you could have just used the door like a normal person." She pretended to be annoyed turning her back to me.

"Ahh, but this way is much more exciting." I chuckled wrapping my arms around her thin waist. A soft moan escaped the chambers of her lips as I trickled my tongue down the back of her neck.

"I don't understand, why bother getting all dressed up if we're just going to be taking it off." I smiled guiding her to the bed. Stopping once we reached the foot of the bed Kielala and her cheeky self, let out a giggle before quickly turning around and pushing me on the bed. But she'd played this trick before,

"Ha your coming with me!" I laughed as I grabbed her wrist forcing her to plummet into the soft blankets with me. It was almost a whimpered that slipped out of her lips as her body crashed against mine her head was on my chest and I could feel my feet still dangling off the edge. I shimmed my body up the length of the bed till I reached the head board bringing Kielala with me. The room went dark til a sole candle light illuminated the room enough that our persons were visible. Silently staring at each other for what felt like eternity both hesitating not wanting to ruin the moment. Kielala was the one who made the first move cupping my cheeks leaning in for a kiss, but for some reason I froze this was something we did many times over.. but this time it was different she continued to kiss me til began to kiss back but my mind was honestly not there I was think about other things. By the time I was 14 sex or being raped by my father was a common past-time it wasn't really enjoyable mentally, the physical enjoyment was beyond my control, it was usually rough and painful, and fast paced, and so everlasting. I learned that when it was to happen to try and be cornered where there was no clock in sight, if I was lucky it would go on for two hours after that I didn't even bother timing how long it went on, when he was really into it. I cursed clocks I hated them, but mid-thought she spoke to me snapping me out of my … I'm not sure what to call it. I don't remember what it was, I watched her lips move but there was no sound, but this time it was my turn to top and it was legal and consensual my first time having consensual sex and I was not about to ruin it. I could feel fire sparking in my body as I flipped her to her back, before roughly clashing my mouth with hers, sticking my tongue into the spicy tasting mouth as I danced my hands along her body. Our kiss became heated, she fumbled with the buttons of my shirt, I paused almost giggling at her frustration. Gently guiding her finger unbuttoning the shirt until it slid down my shoulders. She just laid there staring at my body as I sat up on her legs trailing her dainty fingers down my chest lightly grazing her nails on my skin till, she reached the hem of my pants.  
"Take it off." She almost ordered, I was stunned but complied, undoing my pants pulling them off my legs. Before returning back to her kissing her neck sucking the skin gently. As she laced her fingers through my hair while I began unlacing the beautifully laced dress loosening it up enough to be able to slide it off her body and tossing it somewhere on the floor. Revealing a silk white button up slip, I rolled my eyes and the fact there was more clothing to take off, Kielala not catching this action. She blushed heavily covering up her body with her arms, I've never seen her this naked before.

"Oh love, don't hide your body from me your so beautiful." A soft smile appeared on my face visible from the candle light. Grabbing her arms I opened them leaning in and starting to unbutton her slip with my teeth staring at her the whole time. A few more buttons slipped out. Her breasts now viewable, I was beginning to find this hard the longer I waited the hungrier I got, pulling her leg up to my side I rubbed the bare skin. I was getting agitated I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her gown and tore it wide open, ripping the blasted thing off.

Kielala gasped, she was exposed.

I smiled. "Sorry, it was in the way,"

Now I was able to stare at her baby blue laced bra with matching underwear. Out of all the women I've been with she was by far the prettiest in body and mind. My eyes slowly moved down her body, her breast were small but soft, like pretty round sphere small but alluring her waist dipped into a perfect hour-glass shape and her legs long and seductive she was perfect in my eyes. I pulled her body up to sit on my lap as I groped her breast nipping at the mounts her moans were pleading as if begging for more. Undoing her bra it too was toss on the floor. Teasing her already erected nipple with my tongue blowing cold air as I fiddled with her other nipple between my fingers. Pulling her body higher I wrapped my arms under her rear kissing my way down to her stomach sucking hard just under her navel. Breaking the skin lapping up the leaking blood. While she was focused on leaving as many bruises as humanly possible on my body biting and clawing at my skin.

"Sebastian please, stop teasing me…. I want you." She finally whispered as she moaned buckling her hips into my chest.  
"I need you, take me."  
"Not yet." I cooed slipping my fingers inside her moistened entrances she purred throwing her head back as my fingers wiggled inside her body. Her pants became unsteady as my fingers curled inside her effectively becoming coated. She buckled her hips pushing my fingers deeper while I slowly tilted my head up gently caressing her left nipple between my teeth flicking it with my tongue, smirking as her moans grew louder.

"You ready?" I finally spoke the words she been longing to hear.  
"Yes, oh my gosh yes!" She exclaimed as she got off my lap laying on her back waiting for my body to penetrate hers. I slowly crept towards staring at her beautifully dishevelled face leaning in for a kiss as I lowered my member I was at the lips of her body. I shuttered at her warm entrance her core temperature was hot, she began whimpering as I pushed more myself inside. Goosebumps crawled up my spine once I shoved all of myself in, there was a faint popping noise followed by the scent of blood.  
"Don't worry about it just move." She scoffed staring back at me with a hint of annoyance.

I obliged I wasn't about to argue we'll deal with that problem later I chuckled as I wedged myself deeper between her thighs. It was a sweet yet sinful entanglement she cringed as I began to slowly rock my hips inside of her in response she wrapped her arms around my neck biting down for comfort.

"Faster?" I asked as she nodded still painfully latched on to my neck, as I repeatedly began to thrust myself in and out of her body.

"Pain into Pleasure." She panted unsteady into my ear.

"I told you." I too panted rocking my hips faster groaning loudly from the shear overwhelming pleasure. At first it was awkward and un-rhythmic, thrust but I soon found a nice rhythm as it became more enjoyable for the both of us. Slamming hard into the tiny body below she screamed and cried out my name louder and louder. With each powerful thrust another claw was dug into my back _pain into pleasure, pain into pleasure _I kept repeating to myself. Our movements were making the bed shake and creek the headboard banged against the wall and our sweaty bodies bounced and grinded against each other. Unfortunately our sexual encounter was short lived as I prematurely ejaculated into her causing her to make one final cry in estasy. Completely drained of all energy I flopped down beside her laying there panting, Kielala fell asleep before I did, as I simply laid there staring off into the ceiling.

_Pleasure into pain I learned that from him he would often say that when I would begin to cry while we had sex I was usually on my knees, his body would completely cover the mass of mine he would lean over me and whisper it in my ear. Telling me not to cry that I was overreacting gently nipping at my neck, he would wrap his cold fingers around my member and purposely mismatched the speed of his thrust with the rate of the stimulation of my body. The funny thing was I never remembered very much of it being pleasurable he only did it to please his own needs. Even hours after he finished with me I could still feel it, inside moving in and out tearing at the thin lining of my insides making his shaft coated with blood-_

"STOP!" Ciel interrupted, Sebastian slowly turned to see him fighting back tears as he covered his face with his hand.  
" Ciel?" Sebastian said softly.  
"Please no more, that's enough for today I understand. It makes me sick listening to the things that monster did to you, and you say it so casually how are you able to talk about it as if it's not a big deal?" Ciel exclaimed staring at Sebastian through his sweaty ashy bangs as he stared back at him stunned.  
"I've had a lot of time to think about it, but the past is the past I'm not there anymore that's why I can talk about it so casually." Sebastian sighed moving close as he gently kissed Ciel's trembling lips.

"Do you not want to hear any more if so I'll respect that."  
"No, that's not what I want it's just hard to listen to and knowing that you went through all that and had nowhere to escape, Sebastian what happen to Kielala?" Ciel asked switching to a lighter topic.  
"Well once she found out I was a demon in modern terms she dumped me and said she never wanted to see me again, in a more hostile manner though."

Ciel was about to answer when two men walked in, Sebastian immediately moved away from Ciel pretending as if nothing was happening, motioning for Ciel to leave with him. Walking back into the change room they showered quickly rinsing off the sweat from their bodies before fetching their clothes and leaving.

"Sebastian."  
"Shh, don't worry about any of that alright?" Sebastian reassured him kissing Ciel's soft lips pushing his body against the wall, gently slipping his tongue inside as Ciel moaned, but when Ciel began to kissed back Sebastian stopped. He kissed the corner of his lips before continuing to walk, Ciel mouthed _why?_as he followed Sebastian to their hotel room. He silently watched the man enter the room and kick off his shoes.

"Sebastian what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Ciel questioned tilting his head to the side as Sebastian sat on the couch unfolding a newspaper reading its contents.  
"Have you been cheating?" Sebastian asked finally speaking.

* * *

**Ooo cliffy they can't stay happy forever, DRAMA! I'm infamous for cliffies and I haven't really been putting too many good ones in. So stay tuned for the next chapter and Barack Obama Won I'm so happy even though I don't live in the states who cares I'm lived in the southern part of Canada it's so Americanized anyways. Did you know 93% of black people in America voted for Obama, who cares about politics they just like the change of contrast on the t.v. screen. (I'm not being racist, it's a stat my teacher told me don't get offended. Please : ) -waves peace flag- 3**

**S.R.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cheater

**This chapter is dedicated to Universal Sweetheart ^^  
Chapter 8: **_**Cheater….**_

* * *

"Sebastian."  
"Shh, don't worry about any of that alright?" Sebastian reassured him kissing Ciel's soft lips pushing his body against the wall, gently slipping his tongue inside as Ciel moaned, but when Ciel began to kissed back Sebastian stopped. He kissed the corner of his lips before continuing to walk, Ciel mouthed _why?_As he followed Sebastian to their hotel room. He silently watched the man enter the room and kick off his shoes.

"Sebastian what's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Ciel questioned tilting his head to the side as Sebastian sat on the couch unfolding a newspaper reading its contents.  
"Have you been cheating?" Sebastian asked finally speaking.

Ciel stood there for a moment staring back into Sebastian's cold eyes.  
"No I have not, what even brought that assumption on?" Ciel scoffed scrunching his face in a false offended glare.  
"Nothing, I suppose it's just me being paranoid." Sebastian chuckled breathing easy before forcing his attention back on to his paper.

"Lair." A voice called from the other room, Ciel's body froze. The voice's owner was obvious as he began to speak again.  
"You're lying, how are you able to stand there and lie like that." Sakoray's voice was sharp like glass and cruel like Sandy. Sebastian glared over at Ciel.  
"You're kidding me right? Your seriously going to stick to that? K, buddy let me tell you something you need to check your records again because I paid it on the 9th it's the 20th is your system that disorganized that you wouldn't notice till now that I was as you claim living there for free? I've been there for five years and always paid on time and now you expect me to believe that? Listen I'll be back on Saturday I have all my updated records I'll show them to you then." Sakoray cursed crashing the phone on the receiver.

"Who was that?" Sebastian called to his friend in the other room.  
"An idiot who's trying to say I didn't pay my mortgage it's like my second last payment then the house is completely paid off, stupid humans I'm so done with them." Sakoray stormed grumbling into the room wearing only his boxers. Sebastian casually looked up from his newspaper and rolled his eyes.  
"Please put on some pants at least."  
"Why? Everything is still the same it's only bigger." Sakoray winked grabbing the t.v. remote surfing the channels till he came across power-puff girls.

"Change. ." Sebastian hissed watching the man sigh and toss the remote over to him before going back into the bedroom to hopefully get dress.

"Hey Sebastian you left your phone here and it's been ringing off the hook." Sakoray called from the other room Ciel watched Sebastian sigh heavily before joining him in the bedroom leaving the almighty power of the t.v. remote in Ciel's hands.

Sebastian grinned in relieved to see that Sakoray now had pants. Sebastian walked to the dresser picking up his phone to find that all the calls were from work. _What could they want they know I'm on vacation_. He thought, til the phone interrupted his thoughts ringing in his hand, the obvious response was to answer it so he did.

"Hello?"  
" where have you been I've been calling you all morning!" His assistant exclaimed on the other end.  
"You know I'm on vacation what do you want?" Sakoray watched Sebastian's unamused face as his assistant continued to talk.  
"I'm sorry but the ministry is cutting your vacation short you have to come back be at the airport in two hours I'll be waiting for you to fly you back." His assistant continued going on about the details but this part didn't intrigue Sakoray in the least so he stopped listening. Sebastian finally hung up the phone clearly irritated.  
"They're forcing me to come back early." Sebastian spat walking over to the bathroom.  
"That suck is that even legal?"  
"I don't think so, but my assistant will be coming to pick me up in two hours so I have to be ready by then and I'll be stuck in an airplane with my garrulous assistant, I think I'll just go to sleep." Sebastian groaned brushing his teeth in the bathroom.  
"What about Ciel?" Sakoray queried slipping on a purple V-neck tee shirt that went nice with his black jeans.  
"I'll tell him." Sebastian said rinsing his mouth out with water.

"Umm I have to tell you something, and I'm not going to make any excuses either the other day after that red haired thing attacked you and you went off. Ciel and I went to the club and we were dirty dancing and then we saw you so he went off with you and you guys did your crazy monkey sex thingy. And basically afterward we were talking and you were asking me why you smelt my on Ciel and I really was too tired to argue so I just erased that part in your memory so yeah sorry about that." Sakoray blurted out scratching the back of his head while staring at Sebastian's unchanged expression.

"Totally my fault."  
"….I see…."

Sebastian said nothing he just kept staring at the other male.  
"And this is the part where you punch me in the face."  
"…" But again Sebastian said nothing he just walked over to Sakoray.  
"How far did you go?"  
"Not far at all aside from the dry humping he wanted me to touch him but I didn't." Sakoray shrugged pushing some of his bangs out of his face.  
"I'm not mad at you I'm mad at him." Sebastian smirked punching Sakoray in the gut watching him groaned sliding to the ground.  
"I'm curious to know if he would go all the way with you so try alright." Sebastian smirked pressing his foot against the dragon's chest slowly adding more pressure.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Did I stutter?" Sebastian grinned bashing his foot into the creature's ribcage satisfied with the grunt the man made as he went over to pack his suitcase.  
"Yes my lord." Sakoray mocked allow a grin to exploded on his face.  
"You idiot." Sebastian scoffed going into the living room to tell Ciel he had to depart early.

XxX

Shortly after Sebastian left.

After Sebastian left the room Sakoray went back to sleep and Ciel continued to watch t.v. it wasn't until it was around eight pm that Sakoray got out of bed again.

"What time is it?" Sakoray murmured rubbing his eyes as he entered the living room standing at the door way.  
"Eight, why do you sleep so much?" Ciel asked as he flipped through channels.  
"Because it's winter, if I was on my planet I would be hibernating but since I'm not long naps on the weekends or during the time I'm not working will just have to do." Sakoray chuckled walking over to the fridge…the empty fridge, it felt like his eye brow was having a seizure as it twitched with irritation.

"Are you hungry?" Sakoray asked after staring at the empty fridge long enough.  
"Always." Ciel smirked turning off the t.v. stretching loudly.  
"Good let's eat." Sakoray grinned shoving his wallet in his back pocket.  
They casually conversed on the way to the downstairs to the restaurant a 4star pizzeria with a beautiful atmosphere dim lighting and deep red walls a very calm and chill feel to it. Upon being seated Sakoray requested a more private seating area, with that they were placed at a table near the back and the way the semi-circle booth with placed it almost created a closed off area in the restaurant.

"What are you planning on ordering?" Sakoray asked peering over his menu.

"I was planning to get the sirloin steak then call it a day." Ciel chuckled unwrapping his utensils from its black clothed confinement folding the napkin nicely on to his lap.

"So primp and proper watching you almost makes me want to better my table etiquette." Sakoray teased copying Ciel.

"So I've never got around to asking you but what is your occupation?" Ciel asked leaning forward resting his elbows on the table lacing his fingers together resting his chin on top of them.  
"I'm an officer of the law to serve and protect." Sakoray smiled tilting his head sideways winking Ciel smiled before rolling his eyes.

"It's not like you to say such corny lines."  
"What! It was corny."Sakoray childishly exclaimed.

"Are you upset I had no idea how childish you could be." Ciel grinned sliding closer to him.  
"Have you two decided on your order?" A sloppy waiter asked, both men scrunched their faces as they stared at his uniform it was dirty and completely dishevelled it was an insult to have such a person waited them.

"Yes I'll start with a salad with a raspberry vinaigrette and a French onion soup." Sakoray stated watching the waiter nod his stupid head and write down his order.  
"And you… sir?"  
"Same as him." Ciel winked glancing over at Sakoray as the man cocked his head sideways.  
"What ever happened to your steak?"  
"I don't have to justify my reason to the likes of you." Ciel chuckled turning his body sideways.  
"I suppose you don't pardon my asking." Sakoray apologized mocking Ciel's British accent.  
"Funny but that was a horrid attempt."  
"Well I wasn't born in Britain it's not like you should of expected much." Sakoray teased leaning towards Ciel.  
Ciel was about to answer till he was interrupted by the waiter bringing them their salad, Sakoray and Ciel stopped to stare at him, that bastard didn't even say anything he just placed the food down and left.

"He sucks, honestly he really does." Ciel sighed glancing over at the man beside him, who was already half way done his salad.  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind." Ciel giggled leaning in to lick the sauce the was splashed on the corner of his lip, before attending to his salad. Sakoray stopped and damn near dropped his fork when Ciel did that he stared at the teen and couldn't help but smile, a devious smile that no amount of force injected into a slap could wipe off. The type of smile one makes when everything begins to fall ever so perfectly into place when your evil plan of one's ultimate demise-

"Sakoray?" With that his thoughts were interrupted.  
"Sakoray alright? You had that creepy crooked smile glued on your face for the last three minutes."  
"Oh did I? I was just thinking of something funny…." Sakoray's words trailed off as he felt a warm hand gripping up his leg. _Oh Ciel your making this so easy for me, though seduction does take time but you're really taking the fun out of this." _Sakoray thought.

"I suppose you're not hungry, why don't we just skip dinner and go back to our room so you may strategically place your wonderful lips upon my posterior and kiss it repeatedly." Sakoray cooed leaning in closer to the teen with every new word he would lean in deeper forcing the teen to lean back till Ciel was on his back and the man was on all four his body looming over his.

"Let's go." He hummed sliding out from under the man, watching him smirk and dig a 20 out of his bad pocket leaving it on the table before following him back to the room, after opening the door Ciel no more than 10 steps in before being knocked down to the floor, "So rough." Ciel grunted.

"There's no better way you wanna enjoy this right?" Sakoray whispered grabbing a fist full of ashy locks pulling his arm backward so Ciel's face was parallel to his.  
"Arg! That hurts." Ciel winced as Sakoray kissed down his throat gasping once he felt cold icy fingers begin to unbuckle his pants.  
"It stops when you want it too." Sakoray reminded sliding his tongue down the demon's neck roughly sucking at the smooth skin.  
"Hey you idiot don't you'll leave a mark." Ciel hissed as he was flipped over to his back.  
"I am not sorry but I will try to avoid that." Sakoray sighed kissing the teen's Adam apple Ciel swallowed nervously he grunted as he felt teeth nick the skin. Sakoray found great amusement in this and continued sucking hard on his throat making swallowing difficult. Sakoray's amusement came to a halt as he grew bored. He sat on top of the teen's groin and just stared at him, and while Ciel stared back.

"Take off your shirt." Ciel basically ordered watching as the man complied pulling the thin fabric over his head as if on cue the fire place came to life instantly began dancing in crackling creating a calming essence of relaxation which contrasted with the current situation. The man's chest almost glistened in the fire as the lights dimmed into darkness the fire now being the only and main source of light. Ciel slowly reached up to run his fingers down his hard muscular chest.  
"Abs kinda look like a turtle shell under one's skin don't they?" The dragon smiled as Ciel's fingers trailed to the hem of his jeans who tapped his fingers against the buckle that blocked his way .  
"You really know how to kill a moment." Ciel scoffed rolling his eyes.  
"I could go back to bed."  
"Tsk shut up and take off your pants." Ciel growled pulling roughly at the metal.  
"No, I don't care for being the first one naked." Sakoray teased before assisting Ciel in removing his clothes. Ciel at that point was driven by lust sucking on every expose area of skin possible digging his white fangs deep into the skin staining his face in red. Sakoray silently cringed and grunted curling his fingers as he cursed off into the ceiling.

"I can leave as many marks on your body as I please can't I?" Ciel giggled before fumbling with the buckle of the dragon's pants.  
"Before you kiss that why don't you kiss here first." Sakoray spoke softly tilting the whore's head toward him to have those cerulean eyes stare back at him. Slowly Ciel rose upwards kissing his way to the dragon's lips as the creature rubbed his hands down the torso of the smaller being pulling it's body up to sit on his lap. The dragon's arm's slithered around the demon's torso securing him tightly their bodies pressed together Ciel's skin was hot as lust radiated off his body while Sakoray's was ice cold and was calm, Ciel's pressed his lips against the man's slowly slipping his tongue inside. Sakoray rolled down on his back beginning to kiss him while dancing his nails down the teen's spine making him shiver he spun his tongue around the other male's he felt those cold fingers making little circles on his nipples making goose bumps erect off his skin. Ciel moaned in the kiss as his body became excited.

_buzz  
buzz_

Sakoray stopped reaching in his pocket for his phone.  
"Really?" Ciel snarled glaring at the dragon.  
"It's Sebastian." Sakoray smiled showing him the screen.  
"Don't answer it." Ciel panicked running his fingers through his hair.  
"He will just call back." Sakoray sighed handing Ciel the phone.  
"…, Fine." Ciel hissed answering the call.

"Hello-, damn it stop that." Ciel snapped trying to slap Sakoray hands away from his groin.  
"Is everything alright?" Sebastian asked he sounded concerned.  
"Yeah, Sakoray is just being an ass." Ciel groaned as Sakoray obtained his goal teasing his body curling his cold finger's around his raging hard flesh.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine how's that plane?" Ciel stuttered trying to change the subject.  
"…Fine, I'm still sore about having to leave early." The man sighed before taking a sip of scotch from his glass the ice clinked inside the crystal encasement.  
"Can you tell me some more?" Ciel asked before pulling the phone away from his face as he panted heavily.  
"Sure but there's not much to tell I was just basically morbidly depressed." Sebastian continued talking though Ciel wasn't listening he was to concentrated on making as little noise as possible. Sebastian went on for a good 10 minutes.  
"Ciel?"  
"Y-Yeah I'm stilled here." Ciel grunted clawing at the carpet.  
"I have to go now but I'll see you when you get back alright?"  
"Yeah sure, ok I'll see you then bye." Ciel winced quickly hanging up the phone.  
"You can start breathing now." The dragon stated looking up at his red face.  
"You're really, really good at that." Ciel panted he could still feel that mouth around him swirling and sucking the flesh lapping out the leaking pre-cum that escaped from the slit, even though it was no longer it literally drove him crazy. How he'd stimulated him till he was about to go over the edge then stop, giving his body time calm down then start the process all over again.  
"Oh really I was honestly just trying to piss you off." Sakoray almost whispered in a hush tone as he kissed his way up the body to his navel lightly sucking on the warm porcelain skin a soft pink blemish appeared on the surface he kissed the mark lightly he as began to lap up the salty beads of sweat from his torso. The man's glassy green eyes glistened in the fire Ciel watched those eyes trail up his body. The man reached down to unbuckle his belt sliding his pants off revealing himself and all his naked glory. His semi-erected member was the focal point Ciel simply stared at that fat cock thinking _there is no way in hell that's going to fit. I mean look at that thing it's a beast Sebastian is long but this one is thick really thick, my asshole is going to be fricken gaping after this!  
_  
"It stops when you want it to."  
"Hey don't read my mind!" Ciel barked being shaken out of his mental panic attack.  
"My bad but you had that stupid expression on your face for the last 40seconds, I think your over-exaggerating it's not _that _big."  
"Have you seen IT as of late?"  
"Excuse me but are we really having an argument about my penis size? You didn't act like this when you had your first with Sebastian?"  
"No, I was in too much of a horny daze to realize that 20inch watering hose!" Ciel protested with complete seriousness, this killed Sakoray, literally as he imagined Sebastian standing there naked swinging his 20inch "watering hose" over his head in a circle. This killed Sakoray he tried to hold back his laughter, he clutched his stomach head tilting to the stars as an insane maniacal laugh erupted from his throat. Ciel knelt there silently in confusion till, Sakoray added him in the fun sharing his mental image with the teen and he too began laughing a maniacal laugh they both were laying on their back cackling like crazy old women. Finally their laughs went down to a dull roar, "You really wanna go through with this?" Sakoray panted rolling over to his stomach resting his head in his palm awaiting an answer.  
"No, I don't." Ciel sighed staring into the tame fire as it crackled and danced in the non- apparent wind.  
**  
**"No, I really, really want to go through with this. This is not high school, I'm not going to go to second base with you and stop. Finish what you started creature." Ciel spat crawling over to the speechless dragon crashing his lips against Sakoray's forcing his tongue inside, as he hung his arms off the man's broad shoulders he meowed once he felt Sakoray sit up and then picked his body up having him sit on his lap. The kiss became sloppy as Ciel began jerking the man off, he kept moaning in the kiss making strange animalistic noises.  
"Oh your sensitive, how cute." Ciel flirted as he began administering more pressure around the base.  
"How about we put that pretty mouth to good use eh?" Sakoray grunted sliding Ciel off his lap so he could stand on his knees.  
"And if I refuse?" Ciel teased groping the man's testicles.  
"You wanna know?" Sakoray whispered softly directly into in the horny teen's ear.  
"I'm dying to know." Ciel whispered as well, while making circular motions into the soft flesh.  
"I'll make you, I'll grab your throat and dig my nails into the back of your neck chuckling quietly watching you struggle gasping for air as you clawed at my hand then I will slam your mouth down around my cock and throat fuck you till I'm satisfied." Though it was a threat, it was spoken so sweetly almost as if it was a lie.

"Sebastian did say you had a sadistic side." Ciel smirked kissing the predator's cheek before moving down he kissed the tip of the warm flesh.  
"This is honestly the only warm part of your body." Ciel cooed kissing the length while stroking the base.  
"I'm cold blooded what did you expect now don't tease me I want your mouth."  
"Where?" Ciel asked innocently licking to tip sticking his tongue inside the dripping slit wiggling it about.  
"Around me." Sakoray groaned as Ciel did as he asked the man folded his hands behind his head slowly thrusting his hips into the warm mouth wincing as Ciel's sharp teeth graze the sides.  
"Yeah I like that." Sakoray grunted staring off into the ceiling as Ciel struggled to go down very far the width of his jaw simply wouldn't allow it.  
"Kk, alright." Sakoray said pulling his member away.  
"Turn around on your hands and knees." The man ordered as Ciel quickly complied, he felt the predator lean over his body fondling his member covering his fingers with pre-cum before spreading his cheeks apart slipping both fingers inside. The teen yelped hiss in pain as Sakoray began thrusting his finger inside him soft moans echoed through the room as Sakoray rammed his finger on that spot making the demon cry out so. It wasn't before long till he inserted a third then fourth finger. The teen accidently came cursing under his breathing as those fingers continued completely disregarding his physical state.

"How childish those were only my fingers it looks like you tried to bite off more than you can chew are you ready?" Sakoray asked as he removed his fingers leveling his twitching member down nudging the hole with his tip. Ciel panted heavily pushing his hips against the _beast _behind him, Sakoray took this as a yes, ignoring the barrage of curses from the being below him pulling inwards till he was completely inside. The man's breathing was ridge it felt like he just stuck a flashlight into a ring if that was even possible. They stayed completely still for several minutes adjust to each other's size.

"Y-you good now?" Sakoray spoke breaking the silence as he rubbed the side of the teen's rear, Ciel didn't say anything he just started grunting and pushing his body into Sakoray's.  
"Wonderful." Sakoray chuckled as he began moving listening to the high pitched moans he made Ciel's body feel completely satiated he winced each time the intruding hot organ kept brushing against it. He could feel Sakoray tediously smiling against him as he kissed down his neck, he felt those rough cold hands fold on top of his, the teen smiled to himself his gentleness reminded him of Sebastian, which made him feel horrible. Till Sakoray gripped his hands tightly around his wrist pulling his arms behind his back forcing his body to rise up to the point where he was basically kneeling as the man roughly slammed into him. The sound of skin slapping against skin rivaled the sound of his echoing moans. Sakoray breathed hot grey smoke down his sweaty neck Ciel cringed and whimpered loudly as he drowned into a pleasurable abyss. _He can't think his thoughts are jumbled_Sakoray sighed as he attempted to read Ciel's mind. Before mentally accepting the fact that he will just have to be contempt with the fact that teen was enjoying it. He roughly let go of Ciel's wrist letting him fall back on his hands. I could feel Ciel tightening around him, "Are you honestly going to cum again?" Sakoray grunted squeezing his hands on Ciel's hip pulling his self out till just the tip out his head was still inside then he slamming back inside and repeated this motion at an alarming pace both Ciel's ass and his groin area were a soft pink color Sakoray kept staring at this before he began speaking to Ciel again.

"How does it feel do you like it rough?" Sakoray asked nibbling on the teen's ear lobe.  
"Nah, y-yea fuck!" Ciel moaned this killed Sakoray he enjoyed having a conversation during sex a great deal.  
"What I didn't catch that should I ease up?" Sakoray questioned with a false undertone of concern, greatly reducing his speed, Ciel furiously shook his head no.  
"Don't that's an order!" Ciel's anger was quickly dissolved into fear as Sakoray suddenly pulled out flipping him over to his back.  
"Do you honestly think you're in a position of power? How Sebastian puts up with such a bossy child is beyond me."Sakoray scoffed kissing Ciel's bruised and bloody lip as he slowly began stroking the teen grinning as he meowed loudly cumming into his hand.  
"Maybe because he likes being told what to do, you should be used to taking orders, cop." Ciel hissed as he watched Sakoray's attention turn to rubbing his folded neko ears which were flattened against his head.  
"I forgot you were a neko demon, how adorable your ears are so soft but I'm more of a dog person I can't stand cats the adult ones kittens are alright." Sakoray giggled as he continued rubbing Ciel's ears.  
"You talk a lot are we done?" Ciel growled as he thrashed his tail from left to right in annoyance.  
"Not even close." Sakoray grinned as he forced himself back inside Ciel cursed loudly as he threw his head back Sakoray rammed into that spot Ciel's body was surging with wave tingling and radiating through his whole body.  
"Do you like when I fuck you roughly? Do you enjoy it when I abuse your ass?"  
"Do you really think I would let you do this to me if I didn't enjoy it." Ciel teased in a cocky tone wrapping his arm around the man's neck to pull his body up to kiss his parted lips.  
"You're such a whore." Sakoray laughed kissing back allowing Ciel to slip his tongue inside.  
"Then you're a slut for sleeping with such a whore." Ciel retaliated before deepening the kiss encouraging Sakoray to do the same.  
"We won't be sleeping I can promise you that I'll be too busy fucking your brains out to even have time for sleep." Sakoray promised as he slowly began moving in and out of the teen while kissing him, they both moaned inside the kiss as Ciel sewed his fingers through his turquoise locks. Sakoray broke off the kiss pulling away, he stood on his knees, lifting Ciel's rear off the ground having his sweaty legs dangled at the side of the man's hips. The demon's elbows were pressed against the carpet supporting his weight a decision he quickly regretted as his elbows became sore from rubbing against the floor.

"S-Sakoray p-please!" Ciel cried out, though it wasn't at all apparent to Sakoray that the teen desperately wanted to change positions he thought he wanted more pleasure so to speak, he laughed sliding his sticky sweaty bangs off his face. Roughly jerking off Ciel's throbbing penis it slid in his palm as it was covered in semen. The teen cried out again as his eyes rolled behind his head and he curled and flexed his toes came he for the third time it shot out and pooled into his stomach. The man slowly pulled out of him resting his body on the floor staring at him as he laid there panting.

"No, I want to keep going.." Ciel whined as he sat up panting heavily.  
"Your strange, for such a small being you sure are greedy." Sakoray snickered slipping himself back inside. "It's good because my body was starting to get cold again." Sakoray teased nuzzling his nose into Ciel's neck.  
"…against the wall." Ciel continued clasping his arms and legs around the dragon.  
"You read my mind." Sakoray grunted as he felt sharp claws digging to his back as he began to stand up. "Yo, relax I'm not planning on dropping you anytime soon." Sakoray hissed stumbling a bit before walking over to the closest wall slamming Ciel into it.  
"Gah! You idiot that hurt!" Ciel yelped in pain snarling at the man.  
"If it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun." Sakoray teased licking the tip of his noes watching as Ciel glared at him jerking his head away. This amused Sakoray as he began thrusting inward, watching as that glare fell off his face moans and the redundant slapping of skin once again echoed through the suite. Sakoray was no longer silent as he cursed and winced while Ciel continuously clawed into his back reddening his fingertips filling the room with the scent of sex, blood and sweat. Sakoray finally began moaning out warning Ciel that he was near his end. Pouring his hot seed into the teen filling his hole to the brim while the rest leaked out of the sides.

"T-that was fun." Sakoray panted sliding down to his knees as he rested his head against Ciel's shoulder till his breathing went down to a dull roar.  
"Are you sleeping?" Ciel asked leaning his head against the wall.  
"No, I'm just tired….. hey Ciel?"  
"Yes?"  
"Your asshole is definitely gaping."  
"SHUT UP!" Ciel snapped pushing Sakoray off him the man laughed falling on his side to avoid smearing blood on to the carpet.

"Your such an idiot you know!" Ciel yelled but it only made him laugh harder.  
"I'm sorry, come shower and rinse off you can also wash the skin and blood from under your nails too." Sakoray suggested holding out his hand, Ciel giggled looking at his bloody fingers and licked blood off his finger he quickly spat out the blood whining as he licked his salty arm to try to remove the bitter taste off his tongue.  
"You taste awful!" Ciel spat sticking out his tongue.

"It makes us less likely to be eaten, now stand up." Sakoray smiled watching as Ciel attempted to stand up, but fell to the ground wincing as he arched his back in pain.  
"I can't feel my legs." Ciel murmured.  
"Then I'll carry you." Sakoray couldn't help but laugh picking Ciel up carrying him to the bathroom kicking the door shut.

In all honesty Sakoray was having way more fun than a normal person ever should when it can to washing somebody he drew me a bath saying that I should get clean first. The whole time he kept going on about how he always wanted to bathe someone since his older siblings always bathe him with him being the youngest and all it would of been weird if he did it to them. After that he carried me to bed and went to shower himself, I turned to look at the time apparently, we went at it for a solid three hours I couldn't believe it unless my math is wrong.

Sakoray was in the shower for no longer than seven minutes he walked out with a orange towel around his waist and another towel draped on his head. Ciel watched as he went in his suitcase slipping on baggy grey jogging pants and a black muscle shirt. Before crawling into the other bed.  
"I'm over here." Ciel giggled as Sakoray turned around and crawled into the right bed snuggling close to the demon.  
"You're so warm." He whispered snuggling close, "Are you tired?" Sakoray spoke again.  
"No."  
"Neither am I." Both males giggled as they went on talking. Sakoray eventually ordered room service around 1am a mini chocolate cake for Ciel and Sakoray a deluxe personal pizza and a bottle of red wine. They shared the food feeding each other Sakoray even allowed the younger male to have a couple small sips of wine. They talked till around four and decided to go to sleep once Sakoray started getting cranky, he really was a child at heart.

"Eh, um what time do you have to catch your plane home?" Sakoray murmured as he nuzzled his head in Ciel's chest. _He sleeps in a ball how cute 3 _  
"Late, around 11pm." Ciel yawned curling Sakoray's hair around his finger. "You really have no unique smell." Ciel hummed pressing his nose against the man's head smelling his scentless body.  
"It makes me harder to track…" Sakoray drifted off.  
_"You have so many sides to you, no wonder Sebastian likes you so. You're extremely entertaining."_Ciel yawned before he too drifted off to sleep but not before cursing himself for thinking that.

* * *

**And done kk I can't make a short chapter for the life of me seriously it's fricken annoying. .**

**Oh and before I forget Koi Kichoa-san drew Sebastian's father for me it's on her deviantArt account so be sure to check it out : ) Her user name is KoiKichuoa this is my payment to her for she was nice enough to do it for me.**  
**And the Christmas season is coming I'm planning on writing a fluffy one-shot of Alois and Claude I really like Alois and really hate Claude so this should be interesting. Because my last one-shot aka Revenge is Sweet ended in a cliffy then it turned into a 22chapter story, but we'll see I'll post it on Christmas day… after I think of a plot -_-''.**

**Also, I honestly was going to end this chapter sooner but I know was really looking forward to see SakorayxCiel or to translate it in my word I'm fairly sure she just wanted to see what Sakoray was like in bed. He's an animal, you can expect no less and I honestly wanted to do like three more sex positions but I'm fricken lazy. Lastly, I hope you enjoy this chapter because there's going to be a 4+ drought forecast if you catch my drift ; )**

**S.R.**


	9. Chapter 9:Conflicted Emotions

**This chapter will have a lot of switching of POV (point of view) from Sebastian's to Ciel's each POV will take place during different times of the day but will resume from where they the last one left off. I hope it doesn't confuse you too much, just trying something new to have my reading get a deep understanding of both their thought process.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Conflicted Emotions **

******Sebastian's POV**

It was a long silent cab ride to the airport, I sat in the back seat listening to his conversation on the phone the man was Arabic, it was fairly awkward as for the man was talking in his native tongue. I didn't mean to think such a border racist thought, I apologize in advance if my comment offends anyone. But I could not help but think what if he was talking about me or he was talking about something so crude in nature that it couldn't be over-heard by someone who didn't know all the details of the conversation. I didn't think that because he was Arabic it could of been someone of any ethnic background, it just raises suspicion as in to what is it that is so important that you have to talk in a different language and I have noticed a lot of cab drivers do this. Once we arrived I fetched my bag from the truck, it wasn't at all crowded in to the security line. I was slightly disappointed I was in no hurry to be locked in a concealed metal flying tank with my assistant. I won't bore you with my tediously boring adventures to the boarding area, if you would even dare to call it that. I was greeted by Phoebe it's such a beautiful name it means bright shine star or something of that nature.

"Sebastian!" She called for me to come it her direction, it was a good thing she did because I was about to stroll right pass her.

"Good evening it's nice to see you so soon." I smiled tilting my head to the side in a faux manner, I suppose her small stupid head was unable to detect the sarcasms in my voice the women suddenly embraced me.  
"Oh I missed you too." This women squealed an ear piercing squeal. I cringed at the dreadful noise, then she inhaled my scent like there was simply no tomorrow I had to subtlety pry this women off me.  
"Should we be boarding now?" I asked, her head shot up staring directly at me, I nearly rolled my eye as she stupidly shook her head rapidly up and down. We boarded the plane, it wasn't long before we took off she ended up falling asleep, so I took this beautiful opportunity to call Sakoray and Ciel. I ordered a scotch before dialling. I almost didn't want to call I was sure I wouldn't like what I heard on the other end, but I went against my better judgement and called anyways. They took forever to answer Ciel picked up he said hello followed by a stop that, I dreaded the worst and asked if he was all right, I don't recall what his answer was I'm fairly sure it was yes or I would of continued on that subject he requested to hear more of the story so I agreed. He wasn't listen though in the background I heard low groans and grunts my mind was clouded at that point I think I was simply rambling I don't remember. When I hung up the phone I drank the rest of the alcohol and nodded off the sleep.

**Ciel's POV**

I woke up, the sun blinded my eyes it was cold, I casually glanced over at the dragon to find he stole all the covers making himself a nice cocoon to conceal all his body heat. I made a tsk noise glaring at the stolen covers I attempted to unwrap the blankets around his body, but a sinister snarl erupting from inside the blankets stopped me from doing so.

"What time is?" A childish voice asked as the nest of blanket shuffled it's way over to me and on my lap.  
"I not sure." I yawned stretching silently as I felt a head of hair rest on my torso. The creature inside the nest attempted to escape the confides of the blanket but was tangled, so instead it just squirmed and flailed around like an idiot. I will admit it was an amusing fete listening the wails and whines as it desperately attempted to free itself. It finally decided to stop struggling after coming to accept the fact that escaping was futile.  
"Umm help." Sakoray asked sighing heavily. I stared at the cocoon of blankets then glanced over at the window. I pushed the lump off the bed, and listened to the undignified shriek the creature made. I held back giggles as the man popped back up magically free himself from the entanglement of blankets and started yelling at me. I brushed his irritation aside and scoffed at his insults climbing out of bed. I strolled over to the bathroom leaving the door wide open as I checked my body out in the mirror. My eye brow twitched as if it was having a seizure I stared at the scratch marks and teeth out lines and hickey that patterned my body.

"Sakoray, you're an idiot how am I good to explain to Sebastian how I received all these marking?" I snarled cursing under my breath.  
"You could tell him the truth that you're a cheating whore and was simply bored of him and wanted to try someone I mean something new." He shrugged I didn't see him shrug but I knew he did acting like it was not a big deal I snarled again shooting him a death glare.  
"Or you could just start acting like you have self-esteem issues and won't let him see your body till they heal." He suggested at least he's not a complete dunce that could work.  
"You realized I can read minds right, do you have any idea what that's going to do to my self-esteem?" He whined but it was obviously faux he could care less.  
"Please." I scoffed, "Your self-esteem needs to be lower." I watched the man roll his eye and wander over to the fridge, I listened to the groans and grumbled as he forget it was just as empty as it was yesterday.

My lip curled into a sly smile as I walked over to my suitcase dressing myself in a casual outfit grey loose skinny jeans and a blue v neck tee-shirt. Sakoray venture back inside the room and began changing, I watched him strip, chuckling as I stared at the number I did on his already scarred back the scratched marks looked like one took a rack to his back. He dressed himself in black cotton shirt and crimson zip up hoodie with grey fitted jeans. He turned to me as I stared back at him.  
"Now I'm hungry." Sakoray whined as he rubbed his stomach then skipped like a fricken fairy off to the door.  
"How unsightly a grown man skipping." I shuttered following him to the door.  
"No, real men skip." Sakoray teased holding the door open as I walked into the hallway shaking my head in pure disgust.  
"Sebastian would never do such a thing." I sighed walking ahead as he closed and locked the door.

**Sebastian POV**

"Sebastian…. Sebastian wake up." I heard a voice call my name and slowly shake me awake, my eye lids cracked open I glanced over at the women I yawned sitting up straight. I honestly won't bore myself thinking about our tediously boring trip back home to drop off my luggage and change we took my car to the hospital she kept touching everything. I gripped the steering wheel to keep myself from lashing out and bashing her head against the window. We arrived at the hospital, I was instantly put to work catching up on paperwork and other doctor related business. All so familiar I did it almost robotically to tell you the truth my body was there but my mind was not, it was pondering on other things debating with myself on whether he really did cheat. I wanted to think no, but I couldn't think that. But maybe they didn't go all the way…perhaps Ciel came to his senses and chicken out, I would be content with that fact and not nearly as upset if that was the case. Why.. why would he do that do I mean that little to him would give himself to another man so willingly? I don't understa-  
"Hey , are you alright? You seem a little distracted you're not still sore about having to come back early are yah?"A blonde male co-worker joked patting my back affectively shaking me out of my deep train of out.  
"What? No, I'll be alright thank you." I smiled grabbing my clipboard off the desk and heading down the hall. _He wouldn't, He wouldn't. _I repeated to myself, _would he?_

**Ciel POV  
**  
After breakfast we basically just wandered around unsure on what to do we were already packed Sakoray sighed clearly bored.  
"Let's leave, there's nothing more to do anyways." Sakoray suggested as he began cracking his knuckles. I thought about it for a while then shrugged it's not like we had anything better to do. It wasn't long before we were checked out and outside carrying our suitcases to the car.  
"You should let me drive." It was a simple request I sighed as I watched Sakoray give me a cocked eyed glare.  
"The last time I let you drive my car you crashed it into a pole. N-O." The dragon growled opening the truck and tossing our suitcases in the back before pressing button that make the truck close itself. He scoffed as he got in the car and started the engine.  
"Your car you said it was your mom's." I scoffed back rolling my eyes.  
"Where are we heading off to anyway?" I asked opening the passenger door.  
"My house, for a few hours then the airport I can't keep you till 11pm I have to go to work." He said as I climbed into the monstrously high Hummer.  
"Oh." I said as I buckled myself in the dragon seem distracted and annoyed. The ride to his place was quiet he didn't say much the ride was a little boring I stared out the window at the beautiful scenery.  
"What's wrong with you why are you so silent?" I asked breaking the silence. I listened to the loud growl as he glanced over at me clearly annoyed.  
"Do you feel bad about what we did?" He asked coldly with complete seriousness.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"Don't play stupid! You not exactly what I'm talking!" Sakoray suddenly snapped steering into the side of the road and slamming hard on the brakes causing a suddenly wipe lash of the neck.  
"Does it bother you at all? Or will you sleep soundly at night just like all the others?" I flinched at his sudden outburst in anger.  
"Why does it matter?" I scoffed crossing my arms turning away, I listened to the man growl again.

"Does Sebastian mean nothing to you that you can cheat on him so easily?" He yelled turning toward me completely.  
"SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH MYSELF!" I snapped lashing out at him _of course it feel bad about it, you bloody idiot_, I thought.  
"Beside you're the one who seduced me in the first place!"  
"I only did it because he asked me to!"  
"What the devil are you saying?" I hissed raising an eye brow.  
"Just that, the first time was all me I was just being stupid but last night he asked me to do it. Do you really think I would just randomly fuck my best friend's mate? Are you really that stupid? Do you really think I would be that evil to do such a thing to a person that gave me everything? I've done this before when he begins to doubt his mate he'll ask for someone to attempt to seduce them." Sakoray yelled before dropping his head clutching the steering wheel.  
"Your lies are beautiful." I smiled before sighing loudly he didn't response I lazily stared out of the window he began to driving, it was awkwardly silent now. We reached his condo he basically dropped me off and left again after quickly changing into his police uniform. I watched him drive off to work, his house was nice simple and clean but my mind was too cloudy over what he said I simply didn't want to believe but…..

**Sebastian's POV**

He would. He would there is no doubt in my mind; I suppose it is partly my fault for getting too attached. None the less it doesn't excuse what he did, now what to do about it? No evil deed shall go unpunished. I will take great pleasure in personally delivering it to him on a beautifully hand polished silver platter. Ungrateful brat. I snarled while deep in thought idly sitting in my office during my lunch break swaying to the left and right in my chair.

_knock  
knock_

"Pardon my intrusion but we need you down of the 2nd floor." My assistant panted darting into the room using the wall for support. I sighed and pulling myself up off the chair she quickly updated me on the surgery I was about to perform. If I recall correctly it was neuroendoscopy, a minimally-invasive surgical procedure in which the one removes the tumour through small holes in the skull or through the mouth or nose.

**Ciel's POV**

It's been six hours since Sakoray left , I've paced around his house the entire time thinking as I nervously stood and sat it was eating me away inside. I questioned myself if I felt bad for what I did, and the answer was no. I feel bad that I hurt Sebastian but not for cheating on him, I cursed myself that was an evil thing to say but it was true I don't know what to think anymore I'm so confused. I'm torn, maybe I was wrong, it was wrong. What the devil was I thinking? Why did I do such a thing! I mentally screamed at myself dropping down to the floor as started to pull at the roots my hair cursing loudly in anger.

** Sebastian POV  
**  
I finished my shift it was a short ride home I opened the door to find I was greeted by no one. "He will come back today." I sighed thinking when he came back things would not be as they were as nice and wonderful as it once was I doubt it will ever be like that again. It was a shame because what we built together and to have it all come crumbling down, it will take a large dose on morphine for me to fully understand. Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive….. Why? Do I mean that little to you that you can betray me in the most disgusting manner, will you confess as the guilt tears you apart or will you pretend as if nothing happened locking that evil secret inside? It seems there are no good options just bad ones… you just have to choose the best bad one. Either way you will suffer the way you forced me to suffer.

**Ciel's POV**

Sakoray came to pick me up and drop me off at the airport.  
"Does he know?" I asked boldly breaking the silence.  
"No he might suspect such but that is up to you whether to choose to tell him or leave the to secret eat you alive from the inside like a tapeworm or set you tainted soul free and deal with the consequences of your actions dropping your pride and facing them like a man." Sakoray said with complete seriousness and a stern unchanged cold facial expression. I glared at him from the corner of my eye, my blue eyes pieced his green ones. My blood began to boil inside and I saw in the reflection of his eyes mine turning from blue to pink. I quickly jerked my head away and stared out of the window, it wasn't long before we reached the airport he unloaded my luggage for me, by that time it was only eight plenty of time to spare. I wandered around the airport that was boring and over crowd, I quietly sat near the passenger loading station for my flight it was killing me inside thinking, the sex was great but was it worth it? And should I even tell Sebastian, I would feel bad about it surely it wouldn't eat me alive like how he said I would get over it and things would go back to normal. Though on the other hand, I remembered an old quote 'the truth will set you free', but in my case it would send me to the grave he would be devastated I don't even want to imagine what he would do. Damn everything to hell with it!

My mental battle continued four hours my brain pulsed with anger as it continued its whirlwind of conflicted emotions. When I boarded the plane I forced myself to sleep I couldn't bear to listen to myself scream at me and curse my name for what I've done. Sleep was an escape. The only escape.

**Sebastian's POV**

I left a message on his cell saying that I couldn't pick him up from the airport and he would have to take the subway home. I pressed send staring at the device as the message flew through cyber space and eventually reaching him. I tossed my phone on the couch it wasn't completely a lie I could pick him up I just didn't want too it was a mental and emotional inability, this child had made me so soft. For years I've been above such mental and emotional confliction when you're with humans for too long you slowly begin to become one mentally, their disgusting way of thinking is contagious. I hate him, that self-center self-absorbed brat. I continued thinking plopping myself on the couch lazily covering my face with a pillow; it smells it him. I softly smiled then growled whipping it across the room.

**Ciel's POV**

I woke up 30 minutes before we landed my head still hurt and my lips were dry I stretched loudly in my seat everything was stiff. I daydreamed as we flew staring out the window watching the scenery grow larger and larger we had a bumpy landing I bounced around in my seat I should have listened to that annoying blinking light and the P.A announcement. I checked my phone and saw a message from Sebastian I got excited till I read it; he couldn't pick me up. My smiled dropped into a frown I shoved my phone back into the pocket's lazy asshole. I stormed out of the plane and on my quest to find my luggage I stopped myself why was I so mad if anything he should be mad at me... It took the subway like he said with my entire stupid blue suitcase why did he make me take such a large one I sighed as I boarded the train. It was a quiet ride home my mind was silent my heart raced inside my chest I was so nervous what should I say should I say hi or just hello or should I not say anything and wait for him to greet me why is this so difficult?!  
**  
Sebastian**  
I wonder if he's sorry?

**Ciel**  
I wonder if he'll hate me….

Ciel opened the door to find Sebastian in the kitchen the man didn't say anything he didn't even turn around.  
"Hi." Ciel smiled waving to Sebastian's back side there was a long pause.  
"Hi." Sebastian finally answered.

* * *

**Now that you understand where they're both at on the current situation, shits about to go down! Also I'm looking for a beta to help me with my story if anyone is willing feel free to pm me : )  
Lastly who's side are you on Sebastian's or Ciel's? Tell me in your REVIEWS you know that that thing below me that motivates me to update faster and kills that ticking urge to kill off all the character and destroy this story in the most brutal way with horrible grammar and spelling mistakes : ) jk I would never do that.  
Merry Christmas Happy Birthday Jesus. : ) 3  
S.R.**


	10. Chapter 10: Guilt

**Chapter 10: Guilt **

I watched him, his body language was tense and stiff. He seemed to be working incredibly hard at doing nothing scrubbing a single dish over and over again. I stood there hoping for him to say something else. He didn't, it was awkward just standing there at the door way I placed my luggage aside to close and lock the door behind me.

"Sebastian?" I called out while approaching him slowly.  
"…." Was the response I was given.  
"Sebastian are you ok?" I asked him shaking his arms.

He turned towards me I flinched, I don't know why I flinched but I did he smiled tilting his head saying that he was alright and I should go unpack and prepared for the next day for I had school tomorrow. He said it with a faux smile. _Your lies are beautiful_I thought, but I played along nodding and heading upstairs to unpack. It was awkwardly unsteady the rest of the evening, I tried to play it off as if nothing happened smiling and giggling like a horny school girl while trying to deny that fact that I was living in a dystopia. I disgusted even myself with the manner in how I choose to behave that evening. Sebastian acted as if he was fine, but he was distant and seem to be very deep in thought. I tried to engage in a conversation with him, but his one worded responses irritated me greatly. I wanted to slap him, kick him and yell at him for acting that way…. but if anything shouldn't it be him doing that me?

I only wanted things to go back to the way they were does he hate me? Should I just leave? Is he seeing how long I will last before I mentally crack and confess out of pure guilt? I want to tell him but its Sebastian were talking about, he won't hesitate to harm me once learning the truth. If anything, he would take great pleasure in doing so, he would make sure whichever method with which he desired to deal with me that it would undoubtedly hurt. Watching as I would cry out in pain making him laugh and leave my curled body on the ground.

"Sebastian."  
"Hmm what do you want?" He asked almost coldly not even bothering to look up from his cooking with souls book. My eyebrow twitched but I pretended not to be bothered by it, I crawled closer to him, laying my chest on his torso looking up at his stoical face. He flinched I felt him instantly tense up the second he noticed my body pressing against him.  
"Let have sex." I bluntly said rubbing the inside of his thigh and tickling my fingers north towards his groin, he made a loud sigh rolling over his back facing towards me. **  
"**Go to bed you have school tomorrow." He growled setting his the brown book down turning off the lamp that proudly sat on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

I glared at him pouting balling the cover in my fist I sat there silently, waiting until I heard his soft slow breathing implying that he was asleep. Whether he was really asleep or not it mattered not to me, slipping carefully out of the covers I dressed myself in my school uniform lazily glanced at the clock 11pm. I rolled my eyes and decided to sleep downstairs I would skip breakfast that morning and buy it on my way to school. I was going to avoid that man as much as possible the tension between us was unbearable it made me sick. I crept out of the room and down the hallway, heading downstairs in the living to sleep on the couch.

That morning I woke up around 4am and couldn't go back to sleep. My thoughts were a jumbled mess my head pulsed with agony, I was thinking so hard I couldn't conceal it all inside me I wanted to tell him, but that's wasn't in my health's best interests and not telling him was also health concerning. I pondered on it a while long until it dawned on me, that I was so tell him in an indirect way. I hopped over the couch and bolted into the library room opening the short cherry wood polished nightstand drawer revealing a stack of yellow lined paper. I took 3 pieces and sat down on the tall red leather armchair leaning off the left arm of the chair using the nightstand as a suitable firm surface to write on. I switched on the stand-alone lamp beside me that lit the room with a low calming tone of dim lighting then ran back into the living room to fetch a yellow mechanical pencil from my bag. I was to write Sebastian a letter explaining everything to him, but he is to never receive this letter it will be written and kept for one day then burned erasing all evidence and guilt. The idea excited me, my pencil danced across paper I included everything my feelings and worries the pain the guilt the emptiness and the regret. I forcefully lodged it on to two sheets of paper. I folded the letter twice before sealing it in a blue envelope then stumbled back to the couch falling asleep, mentally content with my work.

I woke up around 6am and headed out Sebastian did seem to be a little concerned asking me why was I leaving so early and why didn't I sleep upstairs? I sighed and brushed him off saying that I didn't have time to talk and I would see him after school in a completely annoyed and bratty tone. I got out of the house and snickered to myself, I bought an orange Pekoe tea and a whole grain bagel at a breakfast café while strolling to school. Which was tedious like usual and to add to my stress I had a truckload of work to catch up on I finished it all with ease like always. The reason I find school so dreadfully tedious was because it was far too easy to the point that I had to restrain myself and aim for almost perfect because perfect is boring. I finished all my work for each class, my teachers stared me in disbelief watching me as I simply flashed them a cocky smirk before returning to my seat. Auto and I socialized after school he bought marijuana and had two joints one for me and one for him, at first I was alarmed but then shrugged thinking why not? And we got soo HIGH and ended up fooling around in the library being idiots reading books out loud with stupid America accents we roared with laughter and sounded like drunken hyenas.

"Ok ok ok shuddaup I'm gonna run down da stairs and hurt myself real bad I say." Auto snickered faking to launch his cubby self-down the flight of stair, _though it probably wouldn't hurt his fart ass and he'd just bounce down the stair_ I laughed out loud at the mental comment earning a cock eyed eyebrow raise from Auto.  
"Heheheheeh." He snickered evilly mumbling to himself.

"EMO! Don't do that, I'm serious!" I yelled warning him while dramatically pointing my finger at now stationary fat human.

"…why…?" He whimpered sitting down on the stairs looking at me with devastated eyes.

"Self-harm is a sin my dear child you must follow the way of the light and stray from the darkness, though the devil may try to tempt you into doing wickedness you must call upon Jesus and he will help you and shine a way back to the path of righteousness." I said sitting down on the floor crossing my legs while closing my eyes going into a sudden religious fit before respectfully bowing.

"The fuck?" Auto awkwardly laughed narrowing his eyes walking in front of me squatting down to my current eye level.  
"Are you Ghandi or something?" He asked poking my forehead while I made numerous attempted to sever his fingers off with my teeth repeatedly chomping at the cubby waving sausages.

Then I realized …I never did put the letter in my backpack I just stumbled back to sleep and left it on the nightstand. Fuck! I cursed in my head and stood up scrambling to grab all my things, Auto was confused by my sudden panicky and alarmed behavior he wanted me to stop and tell him what was wrong. I told him that I really, really had to go and I would explain it to him later. I darted off out the school and into the streets I had to get home, Sebastian was just getting off work I wanted to beat him there hmm take the subway, no it takes too long. Taxi? No there are too many random variables, on foot? Gladly. I smiled to myself making a mad dash home. I practically flew into the house panting heavily at the door Sebastian looked at me giving me a funny look as he slipped off his shoes. I ignored him and processed into the library room to find the letter sitting on the nightstand where I left it. Untouched and unopened.

"Did something happen?" Sebastian asked peeking his head into the doorway.  
"Nothing, nothing, nothing happened!" I snapped waving my hands in the hands in a panicky fashion shoving the letter in my back pocket.  
"Are you high?" Sebastian questioned sniffing the air around me leaning forwards forcing me to lean back to the point I was doing a backwards Taekwondo stance leaning back at a 45 degree angle.  
"Why does it matter?" I growled pushing passed him to head to the study room for some peace and quiet. Then mid-stride I heard the sound of paper falling on the ground and turned back to see it was the letter on the floor my heart stopped I leaned over to grab it but Sebastian beat me to it. I started freaking out but this fueled him making him curious to find out what the letter said that was making me reacted in such a manner. I told him it wasn't his to read, but he stated that it clearly had his name on it and began to open it. I begged him not to I was on the brink of tears as I watched him pull the letter out of the envelope that conceal its contents. At that point I grabbed my bag and darted out the door I was too scared to witness his immediate reaction.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done it I'm sorry. I should not have done it I had a chance to back down but I choose not to take it. I'm sorry I know I hurt you, at the time I wasn't thinking I'm not going to lie I have been interested into being sexual with someone, anyone other than you. I was curious you were my first and unlike other people you're the only one I experienced it with, I wondered what it would be like to be with someone that used different tactics. I cursed myself for thinking such thoughts I really did, please forgive I promise to stay true to you and only you. I had a moment of weakness please give me another chance._

_I'm sorry I hate myself for doing it, the sex wasn't worth the mental turmoil I'm now forced to deal with. I walk around the house trying to avoid mirrors I can't stand to look at myself. Please forgive me I know that I probably don't even deserve a people such as yourself but, I don't want to lose you. You have been by my side from day one I don't want to imagine what it would be like to not have you, I would be a being without a shadow. Please Sebastian, if you feel that it is necessary to punish me then so be it._

_I would endure anything to have you back as my lover and not this marble slab that has replaced you, that ignores me and acts stand offish towards my very presents. I want you back. I'm sorry I want you to forgive me, I want to earn back your trust and I know it will take time but I'm alright with that, I just want to be with you, to touch you, to see you, to smell you. I know you'll probably never read this but if by a mishaps of events you do I'm scared…. as hard as it was too write this letter and openly write out my true feelings. I'm scared, I'm scared of what you will do and what you will say if you are to read this letter. Even though I probably deserve every ounce of your rage…. I still scared. I'm sorry Sebastian and I love you, it was never my intention to deliberately harm you my insidious actions was out of a pure one track minded selfish pleasure drunken motive…. Please forgive me._

_My deepest apology's love_  
_Ciel Phantomhive_

* * *

**Happy New Years! This is my favorite chapter so far, I'm not sure why it just is. Heehee and I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is willing. Also I was really disappointed seeing the low review count for the last chapter it kinda made me feel like nobody really cares about this story. If that is honestly the case, I'll more than likely discontinued it, meh it just makes me depresses me, but on a lighter note schools starting back up soon and I will forcibly have to socialize with other humans xD I don't find it that agonizing.  
Review!**

**S.R.**


	11. Chapter 11: Anger

**This is a short chapter but big things do come in small packages ^^**

**Chapter 11 anger**

"He left…" I said out loud as I watched him dart off the door. I looked at the folded paper and unfolded it. I slowly read its beautifully handwritten contents, my smile slowly folded into a frown. I gripped the paper as I continued reading, my eyebrow twitched and I growled and cursed under my breath as I finished reading the letter. I decided not to take my anger out on the letter, neatly folding the letter back in the envelope. Pacing around the house I decided to call _him_, hastily dialing his number I listened to the phone as it rang.

_"Roger's residence how many I help you?" _The voice said as cheerful as ever.  
"You stupid reptile why did you do it?!" I yelled at the man on the other end.  
"_That's what your calling me about that? You told me to, that's why!"_

Every word that this stupid truculent dragon said angered me. This reptile had the audacity to insinuate that it was my fault. The nerve of that creature. The phone call ended nasty, I crashed the phone on the receiver and paced from the living room to the kitchen, repeating this process like a paranoid meth-head. _Sakoray you're an asshole._I thought to myself, rereading the letter while opening a bottle of scotch. Not even bothering to grab a glass I read the note out loud.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done it, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it, I had a chance to back down, but I choose not to take it. I'm sorry, I know I hurt you, at the time I wasn't thinking. I'm not going to lie, I have been interested in being sexual with someone, anyone other than you. I was curious, you were my first, and, unlike other people, you're the only one I experienced it with. I wondered what it would be like to be with someone that used different tactics. I cursed myself for thinking such thoughts, I really did. Please forgive me, I promise to stay true to you and only you. I had a moment of weakness, please give me another chance._

_I'm sorry, I hate myself for doing it, the sex wasn't worth the mental turmoil I'm now forced to deal with. I walk around the house trying to avoid mirrors. I can't stand to look at myself. Please forgive me, I know that I probably don't even deserve a person such as yourself, but I don't want to lose you. You have been by my side from day one and I don't want to imagine what it would be like to not have you. I would be a being without a shadow. Please Sebastian, if you feel that it is necessary to punish me, then so be it._

_I would endure anything to have you back as my lover and not this marble slab that has replaced you, that ignores me and acts stand offish towards my very presents. I want you back. I'm sorry, I want you to forgive me, I want to earn back your trust and I know it will take time but I'm alright with that, I just want to be with you, to touch you, to see you, to smell you. I know you'll probably never read this, but if by a mishap of events you do, I'm scared…. as hard as it was too write this letter and openly write out my true feelings. I'm scared, I'm scared of what you will do and what you will say if you are to read this letter. Even though I probably deserve every ounce of your rage…. I'm still scared. I'm sorry Sebastian and I love you, it was never my intention to deliberately harm you, my insidious actions were out of a pure one track minded, selfish, pleasure, drunken motive… Please forgive me._

_My deepest apology's, Love,_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

As I read the content of the letter, my tone steadily dropped from upbeat to monotone to simply morbidly depressed. I gritted my teeth in anger. And for the first time in a long time, I was speechless. My fingers raked my raven hair and I mumbled to myself. I honestly didn't think he would actually do it. Well I did, but I did not want to believe it but I did at the same time. I quickly realized I was contradicting myself, but it mattered not. I choked the neck of the bottle and smashing it against the wall, I pierced a clean hole through whatever walls are made of. I could feel my blood boiling with rage, I didn't want to believe this, it seemed like a dystopia. I rubbed my brow in frustration as I screamed inside my head. Love was another false conception that I fed myself to escape reality. I couldn't bear it. Storming over to the kitchen, I seemed to mindlessly fish through the medicine cabinet, until I found a maroon colored bottle that was written in ancient demon tongue. I don't remember how potent or powerful this drug was but I ingested two pills anyway. I felt woozy and/or slightly dizzy. I leant against the counter and made my way back to the couch. My body temperature fell suddenly and I felt extremely cold. My skin erupted with goose bumps and I shivered. With my nimble yet numb fingers, I struggled to operate my phone as I texted Ciel. I shivered with no avail.

4: 23pm Sebastian: Where are you?  
. 4:29pm Ciel: At the park why?

4:29pm Me: Come home now.  
. 4:34pm Ciel: No.

4:35pm Me: Excuse me?  
. 4:40pm Ciel: y do u want me 2 come back?

4:41pm Me: Becuz I want to talk 2 u  
. 4:42pm Ciel: tell me right now.

4:43pm Me: I'd rather tell u in person.  
. 4:43pm Ciel: no.

4:43pm Me: Im not askin u im tellin u come back now!  
. 4:50pm Ciel: Fuck u!

4:50pm Me: u have till 5:20 don't make me come and find u

My eye twitched, 'stupid child.' I thought in my head. I snarled shutting off the IPhone, tossing it carelessly to the side somewhere, sighing. Our relationship is currently mirroring a atrophy in one's shoulder muscle. He'd come back, I knew he would, that last message more than likely frightened him. I began thinking about Sakoray, the one who seemed to be a mere placebo in all this, I suppose their clandestine rendezvous was never supposed to come to my knowledge.

I coughed and glared at the vampire light that shined brightly on the tv that will remain off for the time being. Stumbling to my feet I thirsted for alcohol, my choice of poison was influenced by distance. I slowly consumed around 6th of the vodka. It stung the back of my throat but I continued to chug, my Adam's apple ascended and descended under my skin with each obnoxious gulp. My thirst seemed unquenchable as I finished the bottle slamming it on the counter. My vision become mildly hazy as I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I held my composure, making my way upstairs. I began stripping off my navy long sleeve scrub shirt, then my pants and boxer till I was standing in the nude. I began to redress myself in a white muscle shirt and a pair of loose hanging blue jeans. I fell backwards onto the bed that we shared, the mattress conformed around me. My stomach began to curl and twist, it gargled loudly, demanding attention. I dashed to the bathroom and hung my face in the toilet bowl, throwing up. With each loud gag it felt as if my stomach was going to come out along with the vomit. I coughed loudly and spat the remaining stomach acid that now resided my mouth. Curling my long body on the cold bathroom floor, I mustered the strength to flush the fowl concoction of alcohol, blood and my lunch. A groan escaped my pursed lips and I pushed myself up to my feet, using the wall as support. _What the heck was in those pills? _ I thought to myself while making my way back to the kitchen. The red bottle of meds turned out to not even be mine, they were a mood stabilizer but the name I didn't recognize. Then my eyes caught glimpse of a warning in bold, black letters.  
**  
Not to be taken with alcohol.**

I coughed and reread the bottle.

**Not to be taken with ****alcohol.  
**_**Not**_** to be taken with **_**alcohol.**_

I cursed under my drunken breath rolling my eyes, discarding the pill bottle in the garage. Casually glancing up at the clock that hung crookedly above the double door stainless steel fridge, it read 5:01. I blinked several times in annoyance, stumbling to the couch, flopping my body down, and banging my head on the arm of the couch in the process. Grunting in pain, I felt myself nodding off to sleep.

**Ciel's Pov**

My heart stopped when I read his last text. I knew if I didn't come home, he would cause a scene once he found me. I decided to take the longest way possible back. I was scared, my stomach churned and my mouth was dry. My palms were sweaty And I had to keep reminding myself that I required oxygen and needed to breath regularly. I attempted to convince myself that he honestly just wanted to talk. I was thinking out the many different things I would say to this man. I was unbelievably nervous. I religiously checked the time, which made it ironic demon religion I shook my head and thought _bad joke_. I walked this lonely path home, kicking up dirt, ruining the shine on my black leather boots. I mindlessly wandered and eventually came across a driveway. MY DRIVEWAY. I checked the time. 5:20pm, but refused to go inside. L_et him find me _I scoffed and darted in a random direction. Around the time of 9:12pm, I nervously fumbled my keys singling out the key that would open the door to my coffin, I mean, living room. At that every moment I thought to myself, _why do I have so many keys? Never in my life had these keys been so loud? _I slowly opened the door just enough so I could slip in the house which was dark. I heard faint inhaling and exhaling coming from the couch. He was asleep. I prayed to whoever would listen, be it God or Satan, for this man not to wake up.  
Quietly sliding off my shoes, but it was no surprise with my luck they would to go unanswered. I tripped on my backpack, crashing loudly to the ground.

"Ciel?" Words spoken in a velvet tone from a now fully alert demon asked. My heart stopped. I had to think twice to just breath. Chills erupted off my skin and goose bumps patterned my clothed body. Soon afterwards, my mind was screaming for me to run, to leave, to get out, but I couldn't. I was stuck there, motionless, my body trembled and my heart skip a beat. I smelt vodka, he was drunk. I heard him stretch loudly and stand to his feet, marching the short distance to where I laid on the ground. He grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet, snarled in a demonic tone.  
"Why?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Heehee now for the moment that I managed to prolong for 3 chapters that you have be waiting for will finally come I'll be sure to make that chapter worth the wait. .**  
**I've taken this long break because I felt it was necessary to try to build my vocabulary and raise the reading level of this story also because I periodically lost interested in this story. But during lunch I rediscovered my spark there is still so many things I want to add so many you have no idea. I'm going be updating regularly as well and will aim for two chapters a week. Exam are coming next week gosh I'm so ready not even nervous this time around which is strange but meh I am not about to complain.**

**S.R.**


	12. Chapter 12: Pain

**And the moment you all been waiting for...**

**Chapter 12 Pain**

* * *

I heard him stretch loudly and stand to his feet, marching the short distance to where I laid on the ground. He grabbed my arm lifting me to my feet, snarled in a demonic tone.

"Why?"

I didn't answer. I tried to speak but no sound came out.

"Why?" He asked again. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why the FUCK did you do it!?" He yelled, tightening his grip on my arm with each word, his voice grew in it intensity. A sharp yelped slither out of my lips.

"Ow Sebastian, your hurting me. I'm sorry, okay, what else do you want me to say?" I winced and managed to push him off me, my breathing was ridged. Switching on the light, my eyes watched him stagger to his feet.

"Sebastian your under the influence of alcohol. I'm not arguing with you like this." I protested and then flinched as I watched him stare at me through his messy raven locks. A lone pink eye pierced through the darkness of hair that acted like a veil, his body was hunched over and breathed heavily.

"Why did you do it?" He asked again standing at full height.

"I told why. Damn it! Are you going to stand there and act like you're the fricken victim!? You told him to do it!" I barked, banging my fist against the wall.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You told him you miscreant bastard!" I gritted my teeth. He made me so mad. Clenching my hands into a fists, my nails burrowed deep into my skin.

"You impudent child!" He hissed, narrowing the space the between us. I backed away with every step he took forward until the wall prevented me from doing so. I cursed under my breath. "Nobody put a gun to your head and forced you to fuck him you dirty little whore-"

"SHUT UP! I'm not a whore so don't you dare call me that!" I snapped interrupting him. "You act like it was a giant betrayal! As if I deliberately went ahead screwed him to purposely hurt you. I was doing for my own selfish desires. I've been with a total of what, three people, and you, psh, like eight million? I was tempted and I succumbed to my desire. I haven't had nearly as much experience as you." I said panting after that mouth full, fearing his response.

"You did enjoy it, you fucking slut? You liar, how many other people have you slept with, huh?"

"NO ONE! Damn it Sebastian! You're not listening!" My body trembled with anger, not fear. This wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"LIAR!" He shouted, punching me in the stomach. I made a soundless scream as my stomach kissed my spine, falling victim to the coughing. I clutched my abdomen in pain. He stood over me waiting, my body fold into a lump, a wicked grin dancing across his face.

"I'm the fucking liar, it suddenly reeks of hypocrites in here, you demonic swine! You set me up to fail, you knew I wouldn't be able to deny him! You wanted me to fail so you could get your sick twisted pleasure from abusing me you sadistic psychopath!" My voice cracked as I screamed at him before going into a coughing fit. He darkly chuckled, I knew he would. The fear that radiated off my body fuelled him. I cried out as I felt my body being lifted by my hair, being forced to face his crooked smile.

"Oh really? Is that so?" He asked his words laced with venom, his smile became wider, bearing his glistening white fangs. I felt smaller in comparison to this monster.

"If I'm such a monster, why do you stay with me?" He asked, leaning in barely pressing my cheek against his. His hot alcoholic breath felt like tiny little daggers penetrating my skin. My body tingled. I shivered, feeling tears welling up in my eyes.

"B-because.. at the end of the day, y-you're a warm bed to… s-sleep in." I stuttered hot tears burnt as they travelled down my face.

"Oh really, is that what you think of me? Well at the end of the day, your just a tight hole to fuck." He spat, releasing me, allowing my body to fall to the floor. His words stung, my chest seemed to hurt more than my body. Was that really all that he saw me as? Free sex? I was so mad that I wanted to get back at him. I refused to allow him to have the last word so I said something, something I regretted.

"You're like him!" I yelled as I heard him turning on his heel and walking away.

"Like who?" He asked, stopping at my comment that suddenly pecked his interest.

"Lawrence. You're like Lawrence. How would your mother feel to see that you grown up to be just like him? The person you hate the most, he abused you on the outside but I found a way to hurt you on the inside!" I insulted, laughing. I knew my words stung. Right then and there, something snapped inside that man. I felt a barrage of stomps on my back as he cursed my name repeatedly. I struggled to escape but the endless down pour of ruthless stomps refused to cease. They stopped and I heard him panting loudly. I coughed, wincing in pain.  
"Sebastian… can we agree on this? That I enjoyed being fucked by your best friend as much as you enjoyed your daddy shoving his fat cock up your ass, okay?" I laughed. I knew I shouldn't of said that but I wanted to hurt him as much as I was hurt right now.

I suddenly felt my body being lifted up. He forced me to stand on my feet. My body was harshly bashed against the wall, he slammed his forearm under my chin and my throat pinning and choking me at the same time. After that, all I could see was an ominous hand reaching for my right eye, and after that my vision went white. I heard the rippling of flesh from inside my head and simultaneously nerve cords being ripped out of my face. An ear piercing scream erupted from my lungs. My face burned like no pain I have ever felt before. My hot blood painted his hands and also ran down my face and found its way in my mouth. I felt as though I was drowning in my own blood. I fell to his feet and started crying out in pure, stomach curling agony. I covered my eye that seem to have a never ended waterfall of rushing oxygenated blood pouring out of it. He scoffed and I heard the jingling of car keys, he booted me in the face muttering "little shit" before leaving. I laid there in my blood. I don't remember much. Soon after that, I passed out.

I grunted and groaned as I woke slowly. A searing pain shot through my right eye. I clutched it in pain and immediately remember what happened. Dried blood stuck to my hair and face. I stumbled to my feet and winced with every movement. I staggered to the door leaving it unlocked. I wandered weakly, just trying to get as far from that house as possible. Everything hurt but I forced myself to ignore the pain and continued walking. I think I walked for hours until I came around the house that I recognized. I knocked on the door three times I heard chatter and laughing from inside the home. The door flung out and I was literally blinded by the light. I was so weak that my legs collapsed under me and I fell forward.

"Oh my god Ciel!"

Was all remembered hearing before I blacked out again.

…..

I slowly awoke again, at first it was indistinct chatter and blurred moving orbs, then I realized that I was in a bathroom. I heard warm running water. My body swayed in its sitting up position, a groan seeped out of my throat.

"Ciel? Hey? Hey, can you hear me?" A familiar voice called, snapping their fingers by my ears.

"A-Auto?" I mumbled, looking in the direction of the voice to see him, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Who did this to you?" He asked. His voice was raspy. I felt a warm clothes dab away at the side of my face, I turned my head to see who it was. His mother softly smiled as I glanced at her then back at Auto.

"I don't remember…" I murmured trailing off.

"Ciel… don't… don't you lie to me. I'm your friend, remember? You can tell me anything, please….. who did this to you?" He was choking on sobs as he asked me again, it pained me to lie to this human.

"I can't tell you." I said. It wasn't a lie this time.

"WHY NOT!" He yelled, grabbing my shoulder, turning my limp body around, forcing me to face him.

"Auto please calm down." His mother said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why…. Why won't you tell me? Why are you protecting the monster who did this, why Ciel!? I don't understand why…" He cried, tears mixed with mucus, dribbling down his face. A little part of me died inside as I watched this human waste his tears on me.

"Honey, the paramedics are here." I man's voice called, more than likely Auto's father. Auto and his mother helped me to my feet and helped me move to the front door where I was met by the paramedics. From that point on, it got fairly hazy. I knew they were taking me to the hospital. That hospital. I'm fairly sure Auto rode in the ambulance with me, but I kinda forget what happened after that.

**Sebastian's Pov**

I drove off not far, just far enough, falling asleep at the wheel, veering off to the side. I felt my body becoming less drunk. I groaned, resting my tired head on the wheel, looking at my hand stained with blood. His blood.

"What have I done?" My voice trembled, I quickly drove back home, through my hazy vision, staggering into the home to find him gone. He was gone, there was nothing but his blood staining the walls and floor and the smell of salt tears. It slowly sunk in to my mind of what I had done. He didn't deserve that. I set him up….I set him up to fail. I clenched my fist, bashing it against the wall.

"I'M NOT!"

"I'M NOT!"

"I'M NOT!"

"I'M NOT!"

"I'M Not!"

"I'm not him…" My anger turned into sadness, it took all this time to realize that I grew up to be just like him. That is when I did something I have not done in centuries.

I got on my knees, and I prayed.

* * *

**Short I know but I hope you enjoyed it and so you know the drama doesn't stop here you have no idea!**

**S.R**


	13. Chapter 13 Revenge?

**Chapter 13 Revenge?  
**

* * *

Submitting myself to God. I chuckled at the mere sentence. A demon praying, how pitiful, even if my prayers were to go unanswered, I couldn't think of anything else to do. I could wait… for my lover to return, if he returns. I can't fathom why he would return…  
_  
''B-because.. at the end of the day, y-you're a warm bed to… s-sleep in."_

He said that, I remember pondering on that comment, it would imply his return but…. after what I did to him, would he even want to return? Would fear get the best of him? Ciel…  
My throat burned as his name slithered out of my dry mouth. His very name tasted sour of my tongue I stared at my surroundings. It wreaked of blood.. his blood it was completely revolting. I grumbled making my way to the cleaning closet to fetch the mop. I sighed heavily. As much as I liked the scene of blood splattered against the wall, that fact that it belonged to him sickened me. A pit formed in the bottom of my stomach, it began to knot as I cleaned the blood of the walls, causing it to smear. I watched the white string that formed the head of the mop darken with the colour red. I turned to notice the water was red, the walls were red, everywhere I turned all I saw was the colour red.

"Ciel" He appeared in my mind again as the true colours of the floor became apparent once again. I snarled, draining the bloody water in the basement sink. Heading back upstairs to clean off the walls, this was the way this night ended was indeed a debacle. I wanted to be mad at him even though it seemed that I had no right to be, even if he did say that….

_"Sebastian… can we agree on this? That I enjoyed being fucked by your best friend as much as you enjoyed your daddy shoving his fat cock up your ass, okay?"''_

I punched the wall, sighing at the hole. I literally lost it when he said that it triggered memories I wanted to never remember again, 'Lawrence you bastard', I snarled, scrubbing the walls clean. Another sigh escaped my pursed lips slumped against the walls in defeat.

"I didn't want to remember that."

**xXx**

_"I remember, these memories were always more apparent that I would like….always.''_

_Every afternoon, I did the same thing, taking the long way home staring at the ground, talking to no one, clutching the straps of my bag. I would pause once I caught sight of the house in which I resided in, before continued making another pause at the door. Reaching out to turn the knob, to find it was locked…. It was never locked. I was puzzled, then heard the sound of a car horn sound twice. Spinning around, I saw him my father in the car waiting for me 'This isn't going to be a normal day.' I thought, approaching the car, swinging open the passenger seat door, hopping inside and childishly buckling myself in. I glanced over at him multiple times and he said nothing to me, not one word. He simply drove, not for a second taking his eyes off the road. I sighed and attempted to start up a conversation._

_"Soooo, where are we going?" I asked. The silence between us was killing me, He's usually never this quiet. He didn't answer. I frowned, but it was quickly replaced with shivers when I felt a cold hand rub my leg just above my knee, yet just below the hem of my tan shorts. I glared at him, snarling lowly, averse to the obvious thought of where this was going._

_"Sebastian." He said sharply, warning me to remain docile about the current situation while acknowledging that I was not content with his action. My breathing hitched as his hand crept higher and higher up my leg, I shifted around uncomfortably. Whimpering as I felt that icy cold hand beginning to slip it way under the rubber waistband of my shorts._

_"Please…d-don't." I pleaded, knowing that pleads usually did little to no help in these situations, but it was an abnormal day so I thought to try an abnormal action. He turning his head toward me, removing his hand, I stared at him with a puzzled expression, but wasn't about to argue. I sat in complete silence till we reached a destination. It was an open clearing, there was nothing to see, it was just flat land. Complete nothingness. I sighed getting out of the car circling the vehicle._

_"I'm thirsty." I whined, watching him step out of the car, with that a smile erupted off his face as he forced me on my knee and made me drink….._

**XxX**

"Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Beep"

The sound of my heart monitor echoed through the white room. I rolled my head to the left to see Auto passed out on a chair, his head hanging forward, snoring quietly. I smiled, attempting to sit up, but just plopped back down rustling the sheets.

"Auto…. Auto." I called, calling out his name. He groaned and readjusted himself in his chair.

"Who did it…" Auto grumbled, rubbing his eyes. I chuckled, my eye lids were heavy, stretching the length of my torso. I refused to fall asleep. I shook my head no, but this human was extremely persistent with the situation. I did not speak, tilting my head lazily to the side, watching him with peaked interested. My breathing slowed, the ascending and descending of my chest was barely noticeable.

"Ciel… the doctors, when they were preparing you for surgery, noticed obvious signs of….sexual abuse… scratches bruising and bite marks on your inner thighs." The air got stiff between us as he continued talking. Not only did the doctors repair my eye to the best of their abilities, though I will remain blind in my right eye, but what he's describing sounded like the doctor did a rape kit on me.

"Sebastian." I said, the name slipped off my tongue. Auto's head shoot up, his eyes widened. He ran over to my bed side, grabbing my shoulders.

"What?! Sebastian, your guardian, he did this to you!" He basically yelled, I furiously shook my head no.

"What? No, no it wasn't him."

"Ciel, don't! Don't you do this to me! Don't you dare lie to me! Don't defend that monster! Why? After all he did to you, please….Ciel, please…" Auto trailed off, resting his head on my shoulder and wept, tears…tears that were once again shed for me. I didn't know what to do, or how to react to this situation.

"Why are you crying, human?" I asked, patting his back, weakly laughing.

"Because of what happened to you." Auto sniffed, looking up at me with puffy eyes.

"You look absolutely pitiful right now." I whispered, lightly chuckling and was soon joined by his laughter as well. Our cheerful moment was interrupted by the stomping of black boots and indistinctive radio chatter. I heard them before they even knocked on the door.

"Why are the police here?" I asked, my voice dropped from friendly to defensive. My smiled fell off my face as I glared at him suspiciously.

"What are you-" Auto asked, but was interrupted by the sound of loud knocking on the pale door.

"Come in." I spoke in a firm tone, watching as the door opened revealing men in uniform, of course. I snarled under my breath, these were the last people I wanted to talk to. These men in their polished boots and fitted blue uniforms.

"Ciel Phantomhive, do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" The tallest one asked, staring at me with a fake smile glued to his face.

"No, I don't mind." I shrugged, glancing out the window.

"Excuse me sir, could you please step out while we talk to your friend here?" The shorter and more chubbier officer asked. I watched Auto nod and excuse himself out of the room. I was sad to see him leave, I enjoyed his company very much so. I listened as I officers went into great detail about a whole lot of nothing. Seriously, the tall one was the one who was mainly speaking kept beating around the bush about the situation that initially brought him and his dirigible partner to meet with me in the first place.

"Can you please just get to the point." I sighed, after growing tired of listening to him drone on about nothing. I watched the man frown at the fact that he was interrupted. He had a non-verbal enmity to his person, clearing his throat, he began to go in depth on the nature off the situation.

"I'm sure you know why we're here." The tall one asked, folding his arms, staring me down.

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation." I scoffed, refusing to break eye contact with him, showing no signs of intimation.  
The second officer began to speak, breaking the tension between us.

"Do you know anything about your attacker? Anything that would be of use in arresting him or/and we would like to know what was the cause of the calamity between you two?" He asked with concern in his voice, a weak smile brushed across my face, I liked this one.

"Yes." I smirked, crossing my legs under the covers.  
"I live with him." I smirked again as I watched both their eyes widen at my comment.

"What's your relationship to him?" The tall one asked with obvious interest in his voice as the other started jotting down notes of what I said.

"He's my guardian, he actually works here as a neurosurgeon." I said casually. I grinned, watching both their heads snap to the door then back at me.

"Don't make try to make an abate of this situation. This is serious!" The tall man exclaimed, a frown formed on his stern face. I suppose he wasn't use to people acting so casual about a situation of this nature.

"I am serious. He works here as a neurosurgeon and I live with him." I said again, staring out the window sighing. 'What an ugly view.'

"What is his name?"

"Seb-.' I stopped myself.  
"I'm not interested in pressing charges."

"Then we'll do it. You gave us more than enough information to find him and even if you didn't, he would still be facing child abuse charges along with statutory rape."

"He didn't rape me!" I snarled, clenching the blankets.

"Even if it was with your consent, you're not the legal age to be able to even consent in having a sexual relationship. Sex with a minor is against the law, It doesn't matter what way you put it." The tall man spat in disgust that I defended him. I was upset over last night's events, who wouldn't be, but I didn't want him to go to jail. I didn't want to lose him over a thing that was my fault, as selfish as that thought process was... I suppose I'm not fond of change. I listened to the two officers explain the situation to me and told me what was going to take place. I knew Sebastian could easily escape from jail, and would more than likely return to hell.

"Ciel, hey! Ciel? Are you alright?" One of the officers asked, snapping his fingers in my ear, snapping me out of my trance. I stared at him confused.

"You spaced out on us." The chubby one laughed, closing his note pad, I didn't take my eye off the pair for a second, watching them wave goodbye and leave the room. I was happy that their present was gone and was replaced with the presence of Auto who waved to the officer, even going as far as thanking them. I scoffed, watching him cheerfully skip into the room. I shook my head in disgust.

"Please don't skip, it's disturbing when you do it. Fat jiggling all over the place, it's not right." I shivered, covering my face with my hands shaking my head, muttering the word no to myself. Auto didn't care, he just started dancing, shaking his butt from side to side in the most disturbing manner possible.

"Real men skip~." The ginger sang, continuing to dance.

"You're a bad person." I murmured into my palm, moving as far from him as possible.

***Earlier that Morning***

I woke up to the sound of nothingness. 'Today, what day is it day? Do I have to work?... what day is it?' I asked my myself, slowly cracking my back. The sound of vertebras cracking always seemed to ease my mind, especially when it came for someone else. I felt for the wall behind me and used it as a leverage pulling myself to my feet. I sighed leaning against the wall still trying to figure out if had to work or not. My mental debate with interrupted by the obnoxious beeping of our alarm clock, which has recently reached a whole new level of annoyance by adding loud static that distorted the indistinctive chatter in the background. I groaned, jogging out to the stairs to cease the source of annoyance.

"It's Sunday." I said out-loud, my bottom lip curled into a smile. I didn't have to work. I glanced over at the empty spot on the bed.

"Ciel." My voice was laced with sadness, his name had me ruminating about last night's events. I fell backward on to the bed, my body bouncing gently on the spring mattress. I inhaled. It smelt like him, the blankets, no this whole house it smelt like him. A soft smile danced across my face as random strands of raven hair fanned across my face, tickling my nose. I laid there in silence, reminiscing of happier times. I laughed lowly, calming my mind with happier memories for an extended period of time. My soothing moment was eventually interrupted by the sound of some ignorant human on the front door. 'who knocks this loudly at such a hour?' I thought, listening to the asserted and obnoxious knocking. I rolled my eyes, heading for the door. Upon opening the passage way that separated myself from the outside world, I was greeted by the police. I smiled, I didn't think Ciel would go this far but I suppose I deserved something of this nature.

"Sebastian Michealis?" The officer on the left asked flashing me his badge.

"Yes, that is me." I smiled tilting my head to the side, I chuckled as I listened to his snarled muttering 'sick bastard' before grabbing my right arm, spinning my body around to face the wall, checking me roughly against the red drywall. I grunted as the cold metal cuffs were slapped onto my wrist.

"I am arresting you for statutory rape, child abuse and aggravated assault and battery. Anything you do do or say can be and may be held against you in court."

I was forced into the back of the police car, the officers were clearly happy that they caught their perpetrator. The whole ride the driver kept muttering insults that bothered me not. I just shrugged looking out the window, cancelling the noise out. I won't bore you with the detailed description of the tedious events of the last week and a half, being under interrogation, I willing gave them the answers they wanted to hear with no remorse. But I learned something interesting which was that Ciel had no interesting in charging me. I was taken back by that side comment, my surprise was quickly replaced by a distorted happiness. Which meant one of two things, either he was too scared to testify against me or already forgave me for what I did, but the first assumption didn't sound like Ciel at all.

I'm now residing in Wakefield Prison, notorious for its incarcerating high profile criminals and sex offenders also nicknamed the "Monster Mansion." I suppose that's fitting for an inmate such as myself, I am a monster. I chuckled lightly at that comment, closing my book, resting gently on the dusty desk inside my lonesome single cell. I'm find myself to get fairly bored here in this, a cage within a cage, within another cage. I'm surrounded by steel, an unsightly view indeed.

"Michealis!" A guard called for me, banging his baton on the rusted steel bars. My head shoot up in his direction with an arched eye brow, this was the first time I was addressed by my name upon arrival.

"You have a visitor." He scoffed walking off. I stood up and walked out of my open cell, following the guard out of the rowdy housing area where the other inmates roamed freely doing god knows what. Into the visitors area a grey concrete room supervised by a minimum number of six guards, its appearance mimicked that of a high school cafeteria decorated with boring plywood benches tediously lined in a crooked fashion I hated this room with a passion. I sat down in the far left corner of the room away from most of the other people. And waited for the my visitor I was expecting Sakoray, scanning the room for a bi-coloured haired man, but I spotted someone else and watched as I soon spotted by him as he made his way to where I sat.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out as he waved, making sure he got my attention. I noticed the white medical eye patch on his right eye. 'My fault'. Ciel was smiling which made me confused, as I watched him run right up to me embracing me, I was confused yet again but slowly hugged him back.

"I thought you hated me…"I said trailing off.

"It seems we're finally even." He smiled, glancing over at me and smirking, at first I had no what he was referring to, cocking my head sideways. I thought back and realized exactly what he meant by that. I chuckled lightly.

'I suppose after all this time we are now finally even." I watched Ciel's lips move but emit no sound, I looked around at first, I thought I was going mad. I turned to him he smirked and mouthed the sentence again. I had to contain my laughter, covering my mouth, quickly I regaining my composure and nodded.

"Yes my lord."  
**  
**

**To be continued…..  
**


	14. Chapter 14: Tranquility

**Chapter 14: Tranquility**

**In the most unlikely place.  
**

* * *

**Backtrack one week.**

"Alright, we're here!" The scruffy driver announced loudly as the police wagon came to a haul. The two men snickered to themselves as they turned off the engine, exiting the white van, only to walked around to the back, banging loudly on the double door. With a loud creak, the barred twin door swung open and they motioned for me to exit the back of the van. Getting up from the steel bench, I had to crouch due to the low ceiling of the van roof, jumping down onto soothing, solid, motionless, rocky soil. My feet disturbed the embedded rocks in the cracked, dehydrated ground. Upon impact, small dust clouds loomed around my shoes. I arched my stiff neck upward to be blinded by the blazing sun. Squinting my eyes and turning away, unable to shield them for my hands were securely fastened by breakable steel metal cuffs, making that movement awkward. I chuckled to myself, thinking that if I honestly wanted to, I could, with minimal effort, break these cuffs that bind me and escape from this place, but this is my punishment for the evil deeds I've committed. Since I chose to dwell in the world of the living, I must abide by their rules, it's only fair.

I was dragged out of my accepting train of thought. Literally. The chain on my cuffs was pulled, forcing me to walk, following the men to the exchange station where prisoners were hauled off to jail in the vehicle of choice. A rather large, flamboyant, yellow school bus. My head dropped in shame. Embarrassment would best to describe this feeling. A child's school bus? Really? After preparations were made, myself and an average size group of other men, cuffed and dressed in ostentatious orange jumpsuits were loaded onto the bus. It was to no surprised that all the windows inside the bus were barred, making escape attempts futile. It took a good seven minutes for them to load us all inside. I scanned my surroundings. The bus itself was a caged confinement. There was a rusty barred steel fence that separated us from the front of the bus where 6 armed guards and the bus driver sat. I remained silent as the prisoners began to slowly converse amongst themselves.

"Heeheehee! Hiya pretty boy, watcha in for? I haven't seen your nicely groomed self here before." A man laughed from behind me as he leaned over my seat, his torso hung downwards and his face inches from mine. He wreaked of the scent of weed. I slowly leaned away from tattooed man in disgust.

"Please sir, if you don't mind." I said, showing obvious signs of discomfort.

"Hahaha, sir? Do I look like a sir to you? Haha, seriously. What is such an uppity white boy doing here?" The man laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and few other men charmed in with him after our conversation perked their interest.

"Oh, I love this guy!" He yelled, climbing from his seat into mine, that had remained empty until now.

"HEY GUARDS! I THINK THERE'S BEEN A MISTAKE! YE DOGGIE LASSOED UP THIS FORMAL WHITE BOY! HE DON'T BELONG HERE, YYEEEE DOGGIE!" He exclaimed to the guards up front, standing and stomping his feet on his ground, talking in a ridicules western accent.

"PIPE DOWN BACK THERE, YOU FUCKING FAG!" A fat guard snapped, banging hard on the cage that separated us from them with his steel baton. The other prisoners laughed and all "Ooooed" simultaneously in sync to sound like a choir, I thought, scoffing to myself.

"Ohh fuck you, you obese fuck bucket!" The hysterical tattooed prisoner shouted insults, shooting the middle finger at the guard. The rowdy group roared with laughter as the guard backed down and grumbled to his co-workers.

"So white boy, I'm Dog top Dog." He smiled revealing four golden teeth I finally got a decent look at his face. The skin that was visible was covered with tattoos. His hands and fingers were littered with random words in Italian and his neck was strangled with the tattoo of a red dragon, I chuckled. It reminded me of Sakoray. His face was not as bad, he had tear drops tattooed in the corner of his left eye and tribal marking on his chin.

"So, white boy, what's your name?" He asked, pointing to me dramatically, his finger jabbing at my chest.

"Sebastian Michealis." I said plainly.

"Sebastian. Really... hmm, wait, that's that crab's name from The Little Mermaid. We are not calling you that. It's officially new guy till you earn yourself a nickname." Dog grinned stupidly, giving me a double thumbs up, a giant sweat drop slid down the back of my head. Jail is no punishment in comparison to being forced to have a friendship with this idiot.  
**  
3 days later  
**  
Dog was glued to my hips. He followed me EVERYWHERE. I go to the shower, Dog was there. I go to the recreational room, Dog was there. I go to the god damn bathroom and who was I greet by upon arrival?

D-O-G!

There is no getting away from the human it's crazy! He's everywhere. I think he may be following me. I'm going crazy in here. I'm serious. I keep twitching like a meth-head. Checking over my shoulder like a paranoid drug addict. It's ironic for him to be nicknamed after the animal I hate the most. God is laughing at me right now, I think back. I feel like Evan from the movie 'Evan Almighty', when he went on a religious rant and was like, "God is like a mean kid sitting on an ant hill with a magnifying glass. He could fix my life in five minutes if he wanted to, but he'd rather burn my feelers and watch me SQURIM!"

"Hey, New Guy!" Dog exclaimed, jumping on my back and forcing me onto the hard, dirty concrete floor.

"GET OFF ME!" I snapped as my body hit the ground, I heard him giggle…. Giggle? Men are not supposed to be giggling.

"Awww! look at this wittle Doggie here, found himself a pretty boyfriend, fucking queers." The owner of the voice was unknown to me but he seems to know Dog.

"Fuck off Arrow, my ass is for shitting." He spatting getting off me.

"Sure it is. Now where did you find such a pretty white boy?" He asked tangling his fingers in my uncombed hair, tilting my head back to get a look at my face, I winced in pain and quickly gripped his wrist.

"If you don't mind removing for hand it will be very much appreciated." I snarled tightening my grip until I felt him tease up and release my hair, quickly pulling his away. I pulled myself to my feet, getting a good look of this disgusting, greasy, fat human. Dirt seemed to cake on to his oily skin, and he smelt like he hasn't showered in weeks.

"Filthy creature" I murmured in disgust.

"What was that, pretty boy? You got something to say?" Arrow asked, his face inches from mine. His breath was revolting. I cough and waved the invisible fumes away from my face.

"Ohh Arrow, looks like we got a mumbler!" His one the sheep from his little herd laughed, covering his mouth, pointing as I rolled my eyes.

"Your breath smells." I coughed, leaning away. His herd that consisted of 2 other people both widen their eyes and started Oooing. Seriously, why do all these people ooo when something happens? I don't get it.

"What did you say you little bitch?" He snarled, grabbing my collar, forcing our faces to touch against get other.

"Little. I do recall being taller then you and you heard exactly what I said." I smirking raising an eye brow, I watched his lip curl in anger. He was about to speak when we were suddenly broken apart by a guard.

"Hey! You little shits. NO FIGHTING!" He yelled, as we both stumbled backwards, glaring at the man.

"What? You shits got something to say?" He chuckled cupping his hand around his ear. We both glared at each other then back at him, as he scoffed walking away.

"Didn't think so." He smiled.

We stood there in silence until Arrow started grumbling under his breath.

"This ain't over yet, white boy." He yelled, banging his fist on his chest and walked away.

"Yet your white too." I sighed in annoyance, I was glad he was gone.

"New guy. That was killer, I can't wait to see you guys brawl it out." He laughed, jumping to feet wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Stop being obnoxious." I sighed, dropping my head.

"Whatcha just call me?" He said, cocking his head sideways.

"I secretly have a rather large vocabulary, but I can't use it around such simple minded people such as yourself." I mumbled hanging my head down in defeat. While Dog just stared at me oddly, in obvious confusion, shrugging not really interesting in me explain my comment.

And with that, it brings me today. I finally closed the dusty book after getting to the core looking up inside my lonely, rusty cell to see THAT idiot jumping on my bed. It makes it less lonely with him here though.  
"Will you please stop jumping on my bed. I sleep there." I growled in a very restrained voice.

"Sorry bro. I meant no disrespect." He sighed, ceasing his rumbustious jumping and sat on the thin mattress. I sighed as a guard started banging on the doors of my floor, yelling at us the hurry up and proceed to the shower room.

I honestly hate showering here, we are forced to get naked in front of everybody and shower in large numbers. Not that I have bodily issues, but it's just indecent to get naked in front of other people. The mere idea bothers me. I usually try to be in the last group, there is less people so with that I wait for about an hour or so, waiting for the groups to be done with their showers. My group's turn came at last, I quickly took off my robe, gluing my eyes to the wall. I wasn't interested in checking out their bodies. Speed walking to the open concept showers, I noticed a shower in the far right corner that had a barred translucent window in a high corner. A sigh slipped through my lips once I realized that I didn't bring my soap bar with me making a quick 180 to fetch the abandoned soap bar sitting in solitude inside my orange pocket. Returning back inside the shower room to find it relatively empty around 15 other man showered in the nude I averted my glaze and headed straight to the shower that caught my eye for some odd reason. Lathering my slippery body with soap, I heard a familiar voice calling my unapproved nickname and with that, the current expression that I wore on my face dropped into a frown. Dog was unusually quiet this entire time. It clicked in why, he was trying to not have Arrow and his gang notice us, 'you could of warned me.' I thought glaring at the man that shied away from me, ducking his head.

"WHITE BOI!" Arrow yelled. I turned to see him waving at me from across the room, like an idiot and smiling. I glared at him, turning my head back to the wall, ignoring his call. I heard his make a 'tsh' noise and listened to his feet slapping against the tiled floor over to the guard's that stood near the exit. I listen to him whisper something to the guard's.

"Hey dog I think you should leave now don't ya, guy gotta lunch break or somethang?" He mumbled to the two armed men.

"Yeah Craig, don't we got a lunch break or somethang?" One of the guard mocked elbowing his co-worker.

"Ya dog, I think we do gotta lunch break or somethang." He chuckled clearing mocking Arrow speech I smiled at least they noticed that street talk sounds stupid. Then joked back and forth to themselves leaving the area.

"Sorry bro, you're on your own." Dog sighed, patting my shoulder and leaving the area as well.

"Hey doggie boy, where you going so quick?" Arrow asked teasing. Dog that simply ignored him.

"So white boy, looking good, looking good, you got a name?" He asked, moving at a tediously slow pace, narrowing the gap between our naked bodies. A shiver shot up my back. I did NOT like where going at all.

"Sebastian." I scoffed, rinsing the soap off my body when I noticed I was surrounded men. One to my left and right and two behind me.

"Sebastian. How fitting but I like white boy better." He chuckled, blowing on my ear. I stood there in silence growing annoyed with the situation.

"Cut to the chase. What do you want?" I snarled, not interested in this petting small talk.  
I watched him smirked.

"What I want, you ask? I want you on your knees sucking my co-" I was in not even going to entertain the idea of becoming his scums bitch. I been there and was not about to allow history to repeat itself. Landing a solid punch right his the swine's mouth knocking him back a couple meters back.

"You fucking bitch!" He yelled, charging towards me raising his fist, preparing for a punch. I smiled and stood there, calmly waiting for his fat ass to hurry up and reach me. I easily caught his punch mid swing, staring at him unimpressed.

"Are you done?" I asked politely, tilting my head to the side as I began to crush his fist inside my palm. Slowly, I listened to his curses turn into desperate pleads to screams of agony. I smiled in content, men's screams are always so appealing to the ear. I released his mangled fist, kicking him to the ground, when I was attacked by the other three.

"Stupid humans, seeing that wasn't enough to discourage you from engaging into a conflict with me?" I thought easily, defeating the other three men. I was grinning with my work, rinsing my body off once more and stared at the few men that were still showering and their astonished faces.

"Haha. Nice one demon."

"Yeah, nobody messes with the demon." I heard a few men chuckle as I walked passed them. Are they not calling me demon? I suppose it's fitting, but rather ironic.

"YEE DOGGIE! THAT WAS SOME ASS BASHING, KNUCKLE CRACKING HELL OF A SHOW! YES SIR-E THAT WAS FUNNNN-" I punched Dog in the stomach, effectively silencing his annoying western accent rampage.

"That hurt D-Demon." He coughed, clutching his stomach.

"Good, it was supposed to." I smiled, drying off my body.

"The name D-Demon suits." He coughed again, laying on the ground.

The rest of the day was quiet, I didn't mind. I now have time to do a bit of light reading, but the book was simply not catching my attention. I found it drab and boring as I carelessly tossed it to the side. I sighed heavily. I was bored mindless, there was nothing to do here it was just bars and gates with locks and metal surrounded by more bars and more gates. I hate it. I thought slowly, beginning to feel my brain starting to throb from thinking so hard about how bored I was stuck in this cage. I stared at the wall burning a hole through it if it was possible to do with using mere vision.

_I glanced over to my right and noticed an oddly placed pile of sand in the corner of my cell._  
_"Mother…" I whispered, thinking back 'I never think about her… why is that?' I thought._

_The beach, I remember, she would always take us to the beach. She loved the water. She would bring us to the human world whenever she got a chance, just to bring us to the beach. I think her favorite part was the sand, she loved the way it felt between her toes. I think I was around the age of six back then…._

_"Sebastian! Hurry up and come down! We have your beach stuff downstairs already." My mother called from the foot of the staircase as I rummaged through my dresser._

_"I can't find it!" I yelled from my room, searching for my shell._

_"Sebastian! Seriously, come on, you don't need to bring it, there's millions of shells at the beach. You can just find a new one." My father shouted, sitting on the bottom of the staircase, slipping on his shoes._

_"Noooo! I want this one! I will never find another one like this again!" I whined, peeking out of my room to see both my parents waiting for me._

_"Sebastian, I'm coming to get you." He sighed in annoyance, standing up. But she stopped him from doing so, putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking her head no. I watched him glare at her before giving in_

_"I'm going to wait outside." He sighed, waving his hand in the air. She always did stuff like that and at the time I never understood why I wasn't allowed to be only with him. I watched her softly smiled and walk up the stairs._

_"Here let's look for it together." She said patting my head, she was honestly the most patient and understanding women I've ever met. I watched her pass me and look inside my closet. I waited for her at the room doorway._

_"Here it is." She giggled, holding it up high, I smiled. It was a shell. My shell. I found a year ago. It was an odd little shell and I haven't been able to find anything like this one. It was blue with streak of red and it was a strange little cone shaped shell. I always brought it with when we went to the beach. We headed to the world of the living shortly after using one of the secret portals that were scattered all through-out hell. We would spent hours playing the beach, building elaborate sand castles and searching for unique shells. I would always bring this little green plastic pale. Making sure to fill it to the brim with all kinds of shells to wash them clean of the rocks and sand at home._

_At that age I was afraid of the water, I would play a game with it and run up to the water as it recessed and when the water came forth, I would scream and run away. It was funny until I got hit with the water then I would start crying. I would turn to my parents that were sun-bathing on their towels. My father was always the first one to noticed, he would smile and hold back a laugh. He would elbow my mom and she would quickly sit up and push him playfully for laughing. Then she would come running over picking me up telling me that it was okay and I shouldn't cry. I was alright. I continued to cry though as she carried me back to her towel and let me sit on her lap as she combed the sand out of my damp tangled hair. It was my favorite part, her touch. It was so soft and soothing and I would slowly nodded off to sleep. I assumed that after I fell asleep they brought me home because I always remember waking up in my bed with my mother lying beside me rubbing my back, whispering sweet lullabies._

* * *

**Now the story will move forward no longer stuck in the past or in the minds of these two men.  
Till next time. This was suppose-to be done on Saturday but due to unforeseeable circumstances kept postponing it's completions and ultimately it being up dated it was literally one thing after another it's coming late**

**S.R.**


	15. Chapter 15: Nightmares

**Chapter 15 Nightmares**

* * *

"Take me away from here."

"Yes my lord."

The pair disappeared from this world and returned back. They returned back to pick up the shambles of that thing they called a relationship. Back to sector one, back to that house, back to hell. But the damage was already done, those words were spoken, those deeds were written, so there was nothing left to do but start over.

**xXx**

Ever since we returned, it hadn't been the same. I suppose it was to be expected. I keep my distance from him, he keeps giving me this sympathetic looks. I've noticed that he sighs more and spends his free-time staring out the window. He trying to make it better….but I'm scared of him.

I sighed spinning around in my chair, swinging my legs in the air.

"I don't like this." I muttered close my journal, tossing it carelessly on the bed. I wandered downstairs, running my cold fingers along the side of the wall.

'If walls could talk.' My grin slowly fell off my face as I remembered how boring hell was. There's literally nothing to do here as of late. I'd been fairly meek towards Sebastian. We sleep in separate beds too. I can tell he's obviously opposed to the idea, but he'll never admit it. I wandered through the hallways with no apparent destination in mind.

"Sebastian." I called out waiting for an answer, but I heard nothing,

'Something is off.' I thought. I continued to walk aimlessly.

"Sebastian!" I called out again, but the answer was the same as the first. Nothing. I began to run down the hall but it didn't seem to matter how much I ran, this hallway would never end. I turned to my left and right to see there were no doors.

"Sebastian!" I yelled, a scream ripped through the hallway, I ran faster as the scream approached me. I heard footsteps running after me. I cursed, running faster only to realized that the footsteps made is its mission to match mine. I heard laughter, a sinister laugh. Shivers ran through my spine.

"Sebastian!" I screamed, fear raked through my body.

'What the devil was going on?' I thought, finding the hall was coming to end. I was trapped, there was nowhere else to run. I pounded my fist against the wall in anger.

"Where are you?" I muttered slowly, turning around met by taunt darkness. That darkness laughed at me, it engulfing the light within the hallway. I opened my palm and tried to reach my hand out to the dissolving light but my body froze. I tried to move but my body stayed frozen. I tried to scream but my lips made no sound. I watched as hands reached for me, restraining my body against the wall. Struggling proved to be nothing but futile in this situation as I continued grunting loudly. That darkness laughed at me, those footsteps were at my heels. I felt a searing heat rip through my head, its burned fingers curled around my skull. A scream ripped through my throat, making the flesh raw. Hot tears rolled down my face. I struggled against the hands that bind me, but to no avail. I watched a smile form from deep within the darkness, a blood stained finger crawled at my eye.

"STOP!" I screamed, sitting up, panting. My body, covered in sweat. The sheet stuck to my sticky skin, my hand was reaching for the ceiling.

"Ciel! Ciel, it's alright." I heard Sebastian whispering, cradling my body. My breathing was sharp. I could feel my throat raw from screaming, it stung with each shallow breath. That was the first of many haunting nightmares, I felt his strong arms wrap around my body.

"No! Get off me! Stop!" I screamed, pushing him away. I crawled to the other side of the bed.

"Ciel… what wro-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, whipping a pillow at his chest as I balled the covers into my palm.

"Why are you so upset?" Sebastian asked with confusion laced in his voice. He tilted his head sideways.

"I'm going to sleep in my own bed." I murmured, climbing off the mattress that groaned under my movements. I shivered as my feet made contact with the cold, wooden floor.

"Ciel?" Sebastian called for me again. "I don't understand why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" I sighed, stopping at the door, turning my body to face him although I was blinded by the darkness. I knew he was there, sitting up, completely baffled by what happen prior.

"I need space."

That was last night. I thought, laying down on my bed. The delicious smell of breakfast crept under my door and into my nose. I inhaled the smell greedily. Eventually, I began to find myself venturing downstairs to find Sebastian in the kitchen, of course, frying eggs. Seasoning them to perfection as they sizzled loudly in the pan. He casually glanced over at me and smiled.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, smirking as I nodded, taking a seat at the table, as he gracefully served me an English style breakfast. It reminded me out those days... so much as happened since then.

"What happen last night?" He asked pulling a chair out beside me. It grinded against the tiled floor. I cringed, the sound hurt my ears. I didn't answer, casually sipping my tea, feeling the warm liquid roll down my throat and pool down into my empty stomach.

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked me boldly, pushing his bangs out of his face. They stubbornly flipped back and formed around his pale face, his maroon eyes never breaking eye contact.

"What was it about?" He asked lowly, his voice approaching the subject in a very calm manner. I was the first to break eye contact, staring shyly out the window.

"You." I chuckled, bringing my butter milk biscuit to my lips, crunching it between my teeth. That flakiness melted inside my mouth. I could hear his heart dropped down to his stomach as he cleared his throat.

"Oh." He sighed, making a note of not presume the subject any farther.

The remainder of the day was quiet, or should I say boring. Sebastian was in the library as I wandered around the main floor. All the prisoners that were locked in the basement died, they had be down there for over two years with no food or water, so I wasn't surprised that they were dead. I avoided the basement for the rest of the day, it smelt horrid. Decaying flesh and bodily fluids, absolutely disgusting.

Sebastian walked in as I closed and locked the door behind me, he chuckled, walking passed me.

"I would like to ask something." I said, following him back to the library.

"Depends on the nature of your question." He smirked, spinning around and walking backwards.

"Why haven't you talked to Sakoray lately?" I asked, then stopped in my tracks. That was probably the last name he wanted to hear.

"What do you think?" He said coldly.

"It wasn't all his fault you know."

"According to you." He spat, glaring at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I snarled, continuing to follow him.

"You know what I mean." He scoffed, he stopped for he has reached the wall that prevented him for proceeding any father. Tension began to build up between us as we eyed each other, Sebastian opened his mouth to speak when the phone rang, dissolving all tension between us. Sebastian forced himself to break away, reaching for his phone. He looked at the screen and rolled his eyes putting his phone back into his pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked, following him into the library.

"Nobody." He said sharply.

"Lair." I pouted, grabbing on to the back of his loosely fitted shirt.

"It was Sakoray, he keeps calling me."

"Why won't you answer."

"I have nothing to say to him,. I lambasted him the last time we spoke." He sighed pulling a book from the shelf, the title read 'Pandemonium.' I watched him stare at the cover.

"What is it about?" I asked with curiosity, as he stood, clutching on to the spine of the book as if he was angry at the inanimate object.

"Mass confusion, destruction, total chaos and anguish. It's a good book, although I can't read it." He sighed, placing it back into its dustless spot on the red cherry wood shelf.

"Why not?" I was puzzled, walking over, reaching for the book.

"It's not in a language I can read."

"That doesn't make any sense... why would you have a book you can't read?" I flipped through the pages, it was completely foreign to me as well .

"Sakoray got this book for me. It's extremely interesting, he brought it back from his world and naturally it would be in his native tongue. I'm unable to read it without him, it's honestly depressing when you think about it." Sebastian sighed, tangling his fingers through his hair. I stared at him in silence, I wanted to continue pestering him on the topic of Sakoray, but if I'd pushed him to hard, he'd become angry... so I dropped it .

"Sebastian, can you resume the story?" I questioned, returning the book back to its original place.

"Hmm? I don't even remember where I left off." Sebastian groaned, stretching loudly in his chair. I took a seat of the armchair across from him. Only a crackling fireplace and a short glass coffee table separated us. I lazily hung my legs off the arm of the chair finding a comfortable position to lounge in, resting my arms on my chest as I felt it ascend and descend with every new breath.

"Kielala left you, that was the spot you left off at." I chimed in, yawning.

"Are you planning on falling asleep on me?" Sebastian flirted, speaking in that alluring low voice. I inhaled sharply as his eyes pierced mine. I was mentally begging for the man to look away but he refused I began to grow uncomfortable. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks reddening the skin. A grin was plastered on to his face, he was enjoying this. His face said it all.

**xXx**

"_Now if I recall correctly, I began wandering again. Surprisingly, I was unfazed by the break up. I wandered, not with a broken heart but with a content mind instead. That was when I began to think of humans as being intriguing. I wandered the street alone, but yet at easy, for I was surrounded by humans... or should I say food. Food at my personal dispenses. I would spend the day sleeping and the night going on a blood rage. Oh the fun I remember having, their screams, their cries and who could forget their pleading. I loved the sound of a pathetic human pleading for their miserable lives. I would tell them that it mattered not if you live or die, you're not important, your disappearance will be nothing but a blimp in the sky. You may be missed but that doesn't mean the world will stop spinning. Life will go on, the flowers will continue to bloom and the leaves will continue to fall. It's that simple._

"_Pl-Please sir, please don't kill me. I don't want to die, please, I'll give you anything!" I grinned, as he pleaded at my the feet, his blood soaked hands staining my pants, the blood oozed out of his mouth. I licked my lips in hunger._

"_I do not desire any materialistic things such as that." I scoffed, brushing my hands across his blood stained cheek._

"_Please, oh god... PLEASEEEE! I don't want to die, I have a daughter! You can take her if you only just spare my life!" He sobbed, rubbing his face against my thigh._

"_Your disgusting." I spat, grabbing on to his skull, forcing him to look up at me._

"_You would sell off your own daughter. Your flesh and blood, to save your miserable life. Do you care not what kind of wickedness I could do to her? The likes of you doesn't deserve life, you deserve death, you scum." I spat in a totally disgusted manner, taking his skull, I began to crush it in my palm._

"_I refuse to devour a creature as pitiful as yourself, I'll see you in the afterlife." He began to stutter, bawling as he began to beg me not to do it. I simply ignored his distasteful pleading as I watched the wall become blood and his soul slipping from his eyes as my fingers shattered his skull. I grinned, allowing his lifeless body to crash to the ground, a perfectly good meal gone to waste. Humans are wonderful until they start talking. That's when they ruin everything. The sound of thunder began to rolling from the skies above, and rain began to patter against the ground, the alley way grew darker and the blood ran off my face and hands._

"_HEY MONSTER!" I heard a human call me. I sensed that he was not alone. There was six others accompanying him. They chuckled, blockading the exit._

"_What business do I have with you?" I chuckled, turning my body to face him and his gang._

"_We could use a monster like you." He grinned, approaching my person as I stood perfectly still, unsure what to do, debating whether these humans should be slaughtered or spared._

"_Do you have a name?" He asked, standing at a little taller than myself, he was a scruffy looking human and his breath wreaked of the scent of cigars._

"_Sebastian." I spoke coldly._

"_I'm Marvin."_

"_Do you have a home Sebastian?"_

"_Not I do not."_

"_Then come with us. I would like to recruit you in our gang. We could use something like your ruthless abilities." He grinned, extending his hand. I hesitated before accepting it shaking his hand in a blood hand shake, he smirked turning his head back to his buddies smiling at them._

"_So do you have our money or not?" I smirked, watching Marvin pin this man against his car door, apparently he owned us over $10,000 and has been running from us from a good year now._

"_I-I-I'm S-Sorrry... I don't have the money... i-if you could give me more time...yes, more time... all I need is ti- gahhh!" Marvin scoffed, punching the stuttering fool growing annoyed with his lies._

"_We gave you six months and they you went into hiding for a year! How much more TIME do you need, huh?" He spat, kneeing him in the crotch forcing him down to his knees._

"_It's a shame it had to come to this but reality a bitch, isn't it?" He grinned, spitting in his face before dusting his hands clean of him._

"_Sebastian... if you may." He bowed walking, back to the car._

"_If you may what! What the fuck are y-you going to do to me?" He shouted, as I slowly approached him in a taunting manner, my boots clicking against the pavement as I cracked my knuckles, my shadow casting over his body_

"_Game over." I whispered, lunging for his neck, forcing him back on his feet as he clawed at his wrist, kicking his legs against the car door that dangled in mid air. I effortlessly snapped his neck, breaking the vertebra. It cracked from underneath his skin and blood vessels broke simultaneously turning the base of his neck into an ugly purple colour. Blood pooled out of his throat, giving me the impression that he had bit his tongue upon death. His body was lifeless, but I wasn't satisfied, decapitating him and watched his head roll under the car and the blood drain out of his body. I brought my fingers to my pursed lips licking the tip, his blood tasted repulsing, pumped with drugs and prescription medication. I shivered, wiping the blood on his shirt before returning to the car._

"_Is the deed done?" Marvin asked, sitting on the hood of the car._

"_Does the blood not speak for itself?" I smirked, answering his question with a question._

"_I wish I had ten more of you."_

_That was the first time that I was accepted for the monster that I was. I was their garbage disposal. I handled the messy jobs, assassinating, going to collect debts owed to the gang and other jobs of that nature._

**xXx**

Sebastian sighed, glancing over at Ciel to see him struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open, his head nodded up and down.

"You should sleep. I'll tell you more in the morning." He smiled, effortlessly picking up his tired body.

"I wanna sleep… in my room." Ciel murmured, rubbing his head against his chest.

Sebastian wanted to protest, but decided to comply. Arguing with him wasn't going to get him anywhere, especially when he was like this. Sebastian sighed as he rested his limp body under the cover tucking him inside, he brushed his backhands against his cheek removing his eye patch resting it on the short nightstand. He looks so at ease when he's sleeping his face soft and childish as his bangs fanned his forehead.  
"I'd been having nightmares too." He whispered closing the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16: Nightmares part 2

**Chapter 16 Nightmares part 2**

I stepped out the car stared up at the pale sky watching a storm rolled by grumbling and groaning it was a macabre day, I glanced over to my left at this huge white stone manor that stood proudly in front of me it's beauty seemed to contrast with the weather . Sakoray was the one who had giving me this address. I quickly turned on my heels staring back at my red dodge wondering if I should just change my mind and leave.

I swallowed my adam's apple wiggled about under my freshly shaven chin, as I walked up the marble stairs my heels clicking against the polished stone. I banged loudly on the golden door knocker and awaited an answer.

'Here I go.'

I could hear the faint sound of footsteps suddenly begin to click towards the door then my eye brow raised as they stopped as suddenly as they started and slowly began to retreat backward then house went silence, I felt an eerie gust of wind blow making the wind whistle and causing the tree branches dance. The door began to open with a loud creak only to my surprised I was greeted by nothingness, it was the work of magic I felt my lip curl into a smirk HIS voice seemed to echo through-out the beautifully decorated manor.

"Sebastian is that you? My, my look how much you grown, I didn't fathom that it would be you at my doorstep please do come in my dear son to the library of course." The echoing slowly faded away into the darkness with the sound of a faint chuckle.

I growled within my throat, a typical demon trick, I too possessed the ability but I rather not waste energy on such a basic task. I followed the instructions spending no time admiring the painting that hung proudly on the wall following his scent I came up to the room that notably held the strongest of them all. Slowly pushing open the door I stepping inside the dim lit room, closing it behind me knowing the feeling my father's eyes piercing through my body.

"If I didn't know any better I would have called you Coraline, but that's not your name." He smirked bring a cigar to his lips lighting it with a flick of his finger he was always fond of using magic I could never understand why.

"Come closer allow me to get a better look at you, it's been over 5500 years since I last saw you and you were a lot shorter then." He grinned taking a large drag out the cigar.

I frowned as I approached this man shuffling my keys in my pocket looking at the in the far window then back at him.

'If anything goes wrong escape route number one.' I thought.

I looked at my father his red eyes glassy and deep as usual with that hint of madness dancing inside the orbs. His cracked lips were pursed and shoulder length wavy onyx coloured hair sat gently on his shoulders as he raked his fingers through the silky stands.

I was only mere feet's away he him in perfect in eyes sight.

"You look just like her." He said smiling moving his cigar to the side of his mouth extending his hand to touch my face I flinched and watched his expression almost saddened.

"I have no intention of harming you please just be still my son, and stop glancing over at the window." He innocently smiled tilting his head to the side his onyx coloured bangs framing his face, my eye brow twitched. 'I got that look for him.' I narrowed my eyes is disgust.

'He saw right through me so easily.'

"It's important to keep your guard up." I answered speaking at last.

"So you haven't lost your voice go to know." He chuckled brushing his back hand against my cheek. He inhaled sharply taking a large drag of his cigar and blew the suffocating smoke in my face smiling as he turned around and to sit in his tall red leather armchair crossing his legs. I coughed fanning the cloud of repulsing smoke with my hand.

"Please do sit." He said pointing to the chair meters from his a short coffee table was the only thing that separated the two chairs. I sat down like he asked still taking glance at the window, I didn't even care, this man could become the pope and he still wouldn't trust him. I watched him tap the cigar in a saucer emptying its ashes contents into the glass bowl.

I noticed myself beginning to make a bad habit out of biting my bottom lip, this man was making me nervous but I had no intention of running and screaming.

"Now then how did you find me? Who told you?" He asked butting up his cigar in the saucer giving me his undivided attention obviously interested in hearing words slip out of my lips once more.

I reached in my pocket pulling out the paper that Sakoray had given to me with his whereabouts handing it to him he gladly accepted it a raising eyebrow as he read it.

I knew every syllable of that letter I reread it repeatedly because I had trouble believing its contents.

_'Dear Sebastian..._

_You wouldn't believe but I've actually found your father's hide away , I'm not really sure of it but if I'm right he's been there or 200 years now. I had placed a barrier on his home so you wouldn't be able to find him._

_The address is 34* 12 Haiklad St. Note that the moment you receive this the barrier will be lifted. I knew for a while now but I never really confirmed it until three years ago and yesterday I grew the strength to tell you, please go._

_Yours friend ^^_

_Sakoray Rogers  
S.R._

_Ps. Please do not come to my house trying to kill me for revealing it_

"Hmm very interesting...very interesting indeed, Sakoray I know him nice boy very nice boy I met him once or twice I think he think he might have spend the night." He grinned widely waiting for my reaction.

I just continued staring at him not even batting an eye lash or twitching my lips, that was obviously impossible ' poor excuse for a father was actually trying to get an reaction from me' I thought glaring at him. Sakoray came to my house every day LITERALLY every day. That dragon loved his blood fried steak and deep grilled meat and apparently I was the only one who knew how to cook it properly. Ever since I've known that boy not a day has passed since he haven't seen him. Plus even if it DID happen which it DID NOT, I would have fucking easily smelt his scent. I smirked concluding my theory.

"You don't believe me? Shame I was really hoping to get a reaction, it seem you have grown mentally as well as physically you not that little child I once knew, or should I say fucked." He grinned making my stomach turn, "I honestly have no idea who this man is but I know one thing about him he's a dragon insist he?"

A smile erupted off his face as he watched my expression.

I glared at him. 'how did he even know?' I thought watching him smile. 'I was stupid, I gave him the letter and off course Sakoray's scent was on it.' I looked at the letter and rolled my eyes it was stupid but my own mistake. I remained silent looking intently at the letter not wanting to take it back from him because now his friend's scent was no longer on it but instead...his

"I can read you like a book you know that? I was always able to it wasn't because your friend's scent was on it I first thought of it because your mother LOOOVVEED dragons like you wouldn't believe. I never understood it. They're such disgusting creatures." He spat glaring at the letter crumpling it.

"Why are you so fond of him?"

I glared at him obviously disgusted rising to my feet snatching the letter from grasp.

"Those mind invading freaks."

"That CREATURE happened to be the one who pulled me to my feet after you drove you insane tactics through every vein in my body and don't you dare speak of mother like that she's the same woman that for some unfathomable reason loved you for the veil pernicious monster that you are you bastard!"

I watched Lawrence just sit there smiling.

"Oh and why shouldn't I? DON'T talk me as if were equals I taught you better than that have you no manners? Learn your place and lower your voice in my house." Lawerance suddenly snapped snarling his voice dropping dangerously low as his head cocked sideways. I watched him glare at me in a way I'd only been cursed to see once in my life the first time it happened he looked at him like that.

I froze immediately it was that tone I didn't like...the same tone he used when he was ordering me to remove my pants or climb onto the bed. I forced myself to break eye contact dropping the paper on the floor I had enough of this place it was a bad idea from the get go I thought retreating to the door.

"I'm leaving." I murmured lowly, shocked at the fact that just that tone only had been enough to lift the tape that held down those horrible memories.

"That door is not real." I could hear his cracked lips curling into a smile when I realized it was it was only an illusion the door, the window it was trapped I was trapped.

"Please sit back down what is it that got you so shaken up?" He asked trying to mitigate the situation speaking in a docile manner as if nothing was wrong.

"Put back the door that was, I _need to leave_." I said adding emphasis on the last three words.

This was crazy I couldn't stay here any longer, those memories were beginning to brew, trapped, isolated, scared, lost, afraid.

'I shouldn't have come...I shouldn't have come at all, this crazy bastard...he planned this from the start!'

"Sebastian is something the matter? You seem scared please calm down sit I'll pour of a glass of water if you like?" He said softly trying to assuage my fear.

I wasn't sure if I even wanted to see him get up as I sat down immediately.

'At least secure your ass.' I told himself.

"Now why did you decided to come here to begin with?" He asked suddenly disappear.

"To prove that I'm not the same frightened little child."

"Is that so?" He asked his voice echoed throughout the room as the room suddenly changed we're no longer in the library of his mansion. We were now in THAT house in THAT bedroom were most of it happened. Still sitting in front of the fireplace the chairs resting in the same positions.

"Do you remember this room Sebastian?"

"Know you have grown but I fairly sure that deep inside you that child is still there begging to get out I just have to push hard enough."

I got out of the chair 'no...no...he isn't doing this...' I walked to the wall feeling an awful headache my brain throbbed within my skull. Those memories were returning, I clutched my hair feeling my body crash against the wall my mind becoming clouded with forbidden images as my breathing grew ridged and out of shock I began shaking.

"Sebastian?" He said suddenly appearing behind him licking his ear.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

I cringed as it felt that disgusting wet organ rub itself against the shell of my ear.

"I never repeat myself, child." He warned dancing his fingers around my ear.

I felt weak...so weak compared to this man, "What you did..." "What you did to me..." I managed to say. Sakoray had locked or in proper terms to bind these memories. But now they were returning and that seal was being broken my entire mind felt like pieces of my brain was being ripped out

"For one who has grown sooo much I was expecting you to lash out in anger instead of break down in fear." He said hugging me leading me to the bed. Smiling wickedly the entire time this sinister man enjoyed every minute of this.

I kept a strong grip on my head not sure if I was easing the pain by touching it or just making sure it was there and hadn't exploded.

"Come child." He cooed leading my closer and closer to the bed.

"I know why you really came to visit me."

"You enjoyed every time I bedded you little slut." He spat tightening his grip on my wrist.

"Didn't you?"

"DIDN'T YOU?" Lawrence snarled repeated himself with was never a good sign.

I slowly began to feel my hands releasing my head and stared at Lawrence with weary eyes, I had no energy for words at the moment.

"The pain...my head...it hurts" Those words slipped out of my lips it felt like I was going to lose consciousness as my sight went blurry and my hearing began to fail.

"I want you to be alert for this." He laughed pushing me onto the bed a strong jolt of electricity shot through my body instantly snapping my mind back into consciousness. I began to realize the situation I was in and if I didn't start acting quickly it wasn't going to end well for me.

"Come you fight me you little slut your making this boring unless you really are eager to fuck me once more."

I shivered and grabbed Lawrence's head throwing against the wall.

'When did I reach in a bed?'

'Did he just say?'

"Heeheehee so you grow enough balls to finally attack me you got strong I'll give you that, now put up a fight dear child you know how daddy like it rough." He darkly chuckled walking to the foot of the bed where I laid traumatized as I watched him climb on top off me slinging his way up my body rubbing my legs.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed kicking him off the bed with a thud he fell laughing like a mad man making very fibre in my body screaming for me to run leave escape from here. But who could forget this man was persistent man. It wasn't until I watched him crept back on top my me his face looming over mine I directly hit him the face and it felt good I liked that. I hit him again and then again and again and again and again. Each time in the same spot my knuckles bloody with his blood as I bashed his nose in watching him groan in pain I received so much pleasure from beating this man senseless.

"That right you like that right?" He chuckled catching my fist mid-swing and kissed my bloody hand smirking as he watched my body tensed up. His cold hands laced around my throat pushing my body to the floor pounding on top of me forcing his lips upon mine as he rubbed my groin.

He stared at his father in horror my lips were being smashed against his the horrible scent of cigar on his tongue tasted disgusting.

"St-Stop."

I said softly but seeing his father had no intention I said it louder this time pushing him off and then moving to the far corner, watching him groaned and stamper to his feet.

"Don't wanna." Lawrence said childishly smirked appear behind me napping my neck as he rubbed my chest down.

"I would like to see how big you gotten will you allow me that pleasure?" He politely asked slipping his cold hand under my shirt while the other hand was threatening to slip under my belt. 'This couldn't be happening it wasn't real it.'  
'Wake up.'  
'Wake up.'  
'WAKE UP!'

I shot up out of bed panting heavily gripping on to my chest immediately flicking on the light.  
"It was a dream… thank god." I panted throwing the sweaty covers off my naked body, I swung my legs off the side of bed and rested my heavy head into my palm.

_"Is there something the matter?" _I froze as I felt his words twist and tangle their way around my neck and lazy naked arms drooped over my shoulders. I slowly cocked my head back to be acquaintance with the owner of the voice. I saw Lawrence sitting there grinning ear to ear.

"Get off!" I snarled my eyes opening as I flung my arm backward shaking the being off from behind me to find that it was only another dream...another tedious dream. These dream were placing my peace of mind under scrutiny. 'I was such a dirigible child back then' I thought stretching my body out on the grey patterned couch in the living room feeling my feet dangling off the side. The t.v. was on playing an infomercial lighting the otherwise dark room. I sighed rolling my body off the couch groaning as I stretched out of my uncomfortable position. I heard the creaking of the stairs the sound of Ciel creeping downstairs awaking from a more than likely frightful slumber. I turned off the source of annoyance tossing the remote carelessly to the couch.

"Ciel? Why are awake so early?" I asked as I heard his hands run down the metal railing at the base of the stairs he gasped stumbling backwards.  
"Don't scare me like that!" He snapped storming to the kitchen, I chuckled I found his little out-burst amusing and childishly adorable slowly following him to the kitchen watching him turn on every single light of his way there.

"I'm sorry that was never my intention." I grinned leaning against the door frame of the kitchen watching him rummage through the fridge wearing nothing but long plaid pajama bottoms, his naked torso bend over his rib cage barely visible under his ivory color skin. Ciel rolled his eyes closing the fridge door unable to find a snack in the fridge moving up to freezer above shivering as a cold breeze of ice danced around his naked torso.  
"Why are you down here?" He asked coldly finding a long pink freeze ripping a hole at the top sucking happily on the frozen contents.  
"I accidentally fell asleep on the couch, what are you doing down here?" I smiled watching him turn away not bothering to answer my question.  
"Did you have a bad dream?"  
"What do you think?" He sighed breaking a piece of the freeze sliding it up the plastic tube to his mouth chew on the flavored ice.

"You're so cranky this evening perhaps you should go back to bed."

"I'm trying to but you keep talking to me." He groaned walking passed me on his way to return back to his bed. I watched him disappear into the stair well, his footsteps growing fainter and fainter till they we're eventually non-existence. I sighed turning off all the lights as I made my way upstairs as well, I sighed again heavily climbing up the wooden stairs. I know he's still mad at me he's has a right to be I'm not going to hold it against him but I'm curious into how long he's going to hold it against me. I quietly crept my way to my bedroom my bare feet felt nice against the fuzzy red carpet that ran down to middle of the hallway. Closing my eyes and counted my room was three doors down from the stairs, Ciel's room was right in front of the stair well I made a left down the hall. Five steps down to my right was a guest room three more steps I would find a bathroom to my left and six more steps to the left again was my room. I slowly turned on my heel reaching for the crystal doorknob turning into slowly, I opened my eyes to find a small lump hiding under my covers. A gentle smile swept across my face as I walked toward the snoozing teen I knelt at the side of the bed watching him sleep listening to him lightly snore. I silently pouted officially kicked out of own bed, getting up to leave I felt his hand grab onto my wrist preventing me from leaving.

"Get in this bed now." He murmured pulling my wrist toward him, his grip on my wrist was surprisingly tight to the point that noticed a soft wince escape my lips. I raised my eye brow climbing over and behind him slipping under the covers I felt him roll towards me onto my chest.  
"Now your confusing me, I received the cold shoulder from you only a moments ago and now you creep into my bed quietly demand me to lay down with you? I'm getting mixed signals." I whispered hesitating to allow my right arm to drape over his torso.  
"Shut up… " He softly whispered nuzzling his head into my cotton shirt finding a comfortable position on his side on top of my chest his legs between mine.  
"A rather intimate position for something who's mad at me." I chuckled petting his ashy navy coloured hair. Listening to him hiss punching my chest with a low thud I began coughing.  
"Should I leave?" He asked glancing up at me a faint frown forming on his face.  
"I would rather you not." I coughed again rubbing the assaulted area.  
"That actually hurt your getting strong." I grinned listening to him chuckled as he slowly fell back to sleep.

I awoke this morning him sleeping soundly at my side.  
"I'm hungry." He groaned rolling off me, I sighed sitting up leaning against the backboard listening to the metal light tap against the wall.

The rest of the morning was fairly casual he was still distant towards me but I prefer this over than complete avoidance. I've also noticed hints of the old Ciel or should I say the human Ciel he's been acting proud and boarder line cocky, I like it I've always found this type of behavior intriguing.

I contently sat on the couch reading a blue covered book legs folded neatly on a sole cushion.  
"Sebastian." He smirked standing behind me his elbows leaning against the back of the couch as I felt him read over my shoulder.  
"Yes?" I said flipping a page, as I fell my book being pull out of my loose grasp.  
"I want you to continue." He smirked admiring the cover closing the book successfully losing my page.  
"I was reading that." I sighed glaring at him.  
"I realized that." He smirked plopping the book on my lap before he sat down on the matching grey patterned couch across from me crossing his legs awaiting for me to begin.

"I was their garage disposal for a number of years, I enjoyed working for them killing, torturing and integrating. Those activities fed my sadistic side and with each task I was awarded and praised and that was my life and I enjoyed it I didn't want it to change. Until the gang went under a new management by that I mean Marvin was no longer the leader, he stepped down from his position retiring if you will. He said that he's no longer what this gang needs he's aging and past his prime pushing 40 he gave the leadership role to another being named Terrance. Now he was a monstrosity of evil he did unfathomable things for his own pleasure his selfish pleasure.

xXxh

_"Hey we got him!" I listened to gang member holler from outside pounding on the door._  
_"LET ME GO, LET ME GO!" I heard the sounds of a protesting child mostly flailing and thrashing about. This was honestly the sixth time within the last two months since he'd done this he bring in people that has either crossed our gang or owned us money. I made it my mission to be as far away from the base as possible when it happened, it reminded me of a pack of animals attacking their prey completly disgusting. I watched him get dragged into common area he was by far the youngest victim, I snarled in disgust completely disgusting humans were revolting._  
_"Sebastian!" I heard Terrance call for me waving for me to joining them in the common area. I watched the men smirking dragging the child to a metal table chaining his body._  
_  
"You always seem to be nowhere to be found when I do this, I want you to enjoy the fun as well, this creature has busted 14 of our drug labs to the police. I'm not sure if he has a deep vendetta against our organization or just loves to tell little snitch. You like to tell will give you something to tell about!" He yelled directing his anger toward the frighten child he couldn't have been any old that 12 lanky little fellow._  
_"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He continued to scream, I knew this boy that same singing child I met at the waterfall that bi-colored hair dragon._  
_"What do you want me to do to him?" I asked coldly glaring at Terrance._  
_"Rape, I want this brat raped put him in his place he shouldn't be able to walk after this." He smirked an wicked smirk excited to see the precious innocence ripped away from this child._  
_  
"I'm not doing that." I spat turning to leave._  
_"Fine your lost." He shrugged._  
_"Curtis Carter rape this child shitless." He laughed clutching his stomach while he pulled up a chair sitting on it backwards getting himself nice and comfortable excited for the 'show to begin.'_  
_"What NO STOP! GET OFF ME!" I heard this poor child scream this and a number of other phases in protest as I heard the sound of fabric being ripped off and the sound of chains being pulled. These sound we're all so familiar too familiar. I clutched my fist refusing to focus on those images._  
_  
"If you want it to stop you need to eliminate the source of all the wretch noise." I murmured cocking my sideway as a crocked smiled spread across my face._  
_"Die." I laughed racing through every corner of the warehouse slashing apart anything and everything within arms-reach, blood splattered people screamed._

_xXx_

"What that's it just like that has to be more." Ciel stood up protesting.  
"Well there is but I don't really remember it and when I came too everybody was dead the base reeked of blood the sound of little blood droplets dripping into a puddle echoed though-out the warehouse the grey steel walls were stained red with blood it was a bloody massacre . I turned to find everyone dead expect for one, bewildered individual." I finished watching Ciel smirked nodding his head in content.  
"So that's how it began."

* * *

**I had to do this story in two parts, nightmare you may or may have not of noticed but the writing style is completely different from my original style the reason for this is because initially was a rp or roleplay done by Universal Sweetheart and myself. Although it is not in its original format because I revised it to make its format fit that of a story, which was a joint effort, I'm going to acknowledge her because she did help me with this so thank you ^^'**

**S.R.**


	17. Chapter 17 Lethargic

**Chapter 17 Lethargic**

**Ciel's POV**

Sebastian coughed, clearing his throat, while I steadily rose to my feet, stretching my arms and hearing the symphony of cracking bones and vertebrae as my body twisted and turned.

"And whilst on the implied topic of that bewildered individual, you should phone him." I meekly suggested watching his grin fall off his face.

"No."

"No? No? Is that all you are going to say? No? Your being rather childish. Now you guys are, or were, friends. Don't you think it's about time you make up?" I could help but smile. It was obvious he wanted to make up with him, but was just too proud to admit that he had made yet another mistake, proving that he too was far from perfect.

"N-o." He growled, coughing, his tone laced with annoyance.

"You're not making any sense. Why won't you call him?" I asked, curious on how far I could push the envelope.

"Why do you ask? I simply don't feel like it that's all I'm going to say on the matter. I don't have to explain my every action to you." He coughed again, pushing on his collarbone, clearing his throat. "Drop it." He coughed, glaring harshly at me. With that I stopped, mentally pouting. He seemed to be in no mood to play my little bantering game. Shame. I watched him groan and venture out of the living room, leaving me alone. The house was silent. I was bored. Sebastian sounds like he was getting sick and clock keeps ticking obnoxiously. The agony of listening to redundant loop or repetitive noises finally creased with the sound of the phone being lifted from the receiver. I grinned, tiptoeing to the kitchen, slowly creeping down the hallway. I listened to the phone ring and him mutter lowly to himself.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.

"Sakoray…." He trailed off, lost for words.

"Oh noooooow you wanna call me? Dude, what the fuck? What. The. Fuck?"

"Sorry." He scoffed, breathing in sharply.

"Sorry? Just a sorry? Not a sorry with rainbow unicorns and awesome sauce?" Sakoray asked.

'Wow, this man is random.' I thought.

"That doesn't even matter any sense." He sighed, glaring at the phone.

"That's all I'm going to get, isn't it?"

"Yup." There was a pause before the dragon spoke again.

"I'm never doing anything of that nature for you again, so you know."

"Fine. It's not worth the trouble anyways." He shrugged, leaning against the wall, cleaning the dirt from under his finger nails.

"I'm sorry that I choose to be friends with such a vampiric asshole." He laughed, I watched Sebastian crack a smile.

"I should of so let those guys rape your ass."

"Oh baby~ Don't remind me. I'm already hard from talking to you. I missed the sound of your low velvety voice." He flirted. My eye twitched as I slowly leaned away

'Is this normal?' I thought to myself.

"You did? I'm flattered. I would come over and fix that right now, but I have a certain navy haired prick eavesdropping as he crinkles his nose in disgust because he thinks we're actually serious." My heart stopped when I realized he was referring to me.

"Oh Ciel! Gosh it's been sooo long since I fuc- I mean saw... my, how is he?" I heard Sakoray yell over the phone as Sebastian put him on loud speaker. He paused trying to keep a straight face but could help but smile.

"Sakoray, were you bullied at school because you're such a loose tongued loser?" I couldn't help but snicker as I heard him childishly mock him over the phone.

"Little dude from across the street-"

"You don't live across from us." I snapped eyeing the phone strangely.

"Shut up. It's from a show ." He snapped as Sebastian smiled, covering his mouth, coughing into his sleeve.

"No seriously, whatz been happening with you?" He playfully asked. I could hear the faint turning of pages in the background.

"I would like to go back to Earth-"

"No." Sebastian said, sharply interrupting me.

"Wow! What happened on Earth?" He chuckled, there was eagerness in his voice.

"Ciel sent me to jail." He said, casually glaring at me.

"Don't look at me like that! It wasn't at all my intention! Although I will say that you look quite swell in a orange jumpsuit." I flirted, bring my finger to my pursed lips, biting the tip of my nail, glancing up at him, watching his taken back expression as he slowly raised his eyebrow.

"I can flirt too. I can do other things if you like..." He recovered, leaning toward me, his arms at each side of my head and he began to close the gap between are body's, tilting my chin upward, pressing his leg against mine, caging me in. My face burned up. How long has it been since I kissed him. My heart was racing and butterflies danced inside my stomach. I swallowed hard, growing nervous.

"Hey! Hola Hola Hola HO-LA! No phone sex! I'm not interested! Call you guy's later!" He exclaimed hanging up the phone.

"Now that we don't have any distraction, why don't we.. you know..." He whispered, his voice going deep as his each syllable slinked out of his lips. His alluring cologne smelt amazing as it engulfed me where I stood, pinned against a wall. My throat became dry, making each breath sting. His lips were millimetres from mine. I could feel his breathing and basically taste his breath.

"No! Stop! Get off me!" I yelled, kneeing him in the groin, watching as he instantly dropped down to his knees clutching his crotch in agony.

"Argg, are kidding me!" He whimpered on the ground, wincing in pain.

"What are you kidding me! You just randomly decided to pin me to the wall and tried to kiss me! I never signalled you in any form you idiot!" I barked, defending my actions, blushing furiously and covering my mouth. He groaned in pain, stumbling to his feet, coughing into his arm as he leant against the wall.

"I think you're getting sick." I said, watching him glare at me.

"Probably from all this sexual tension." He groaned, massaging his temple.

"That is not possible." I said in a monotone voice.

"I realize that but still it's been a long while." He whined uncharacteristically, the sexual withdrawal must be hard on him.

"No." I said sharply, watching his expression sadden as I smirked, leaving him be.

"Touching yourself is the next best thing am, I not correct?" A sly smile crept across my face as I felt him glare at me.

I didn't see much of him for the rest of the evening, but I most certainly did hear him and the sound of one hacking up a lung as he curled in a ball on the couch, practically dead. It was a pitiful sight. All he did was sleep and when he wasn't sleeping he was groaning and complaining about how everything hurt. I had never seen him in such a wimpy state before. So vulnerable. The mighty Sebastian brought down by a virus. Ironic? That night I ended up sleeping in the living room with him. We (and when I say we I really mean I) pushed the couches together so it formed a bed. It was awkward since one couch was longer than the other, but it worked out since he wouldn't be coughing on me, but on the arm of the couch instead.

"You should see a doctor." I murmured, wrapping my body in the warmth of the blanket.

"I'd rather not, it's so far and I'd rather not move. Also there's a whole lot of walking and then we have to wait." He complained, turning on his side now facing away from me.

"You're all annoying, whiny and pathetic when you're sick. It's not like you at all." I scoffed, kicking his leg and feeling him kick me back. That night literally consider of us having a full scale kicking war and us bantering back in forth about going to sector three to see a doctor.

"Ooooww! Bloody hell! Go to bed." I snarled, jabbing my foot into his back.

"Listen. Your being a brat. I'm not going and that's final." He snapped, kicking me back using a lot more force.

"You're so abusive." I scoffed, sitting up, nudging him playfully, hearing him chuckle lowly.

"You're abusive." He coughed, pushing me back.

"At least I don't go around ripping peoples eye's out." I spat, glaring at him. The nerve of this creature calling me abusive.

"Are you honestly going to there?" He sighed heavily, turning to face me with annoyance flickering in this eyes.

"What? Didn't think I'd remember?" I mocked, snarling at him.

"I'll fricking kill you." He spat, making it obvious that he'd rather just forget that it ever happened.

"Not. Aww... temper, temper." I said in a sassy tone, shaking my head.

"Why are you doing this? This evening was fine, now you want to randomly bring that up." He asked, acting like me bringing this up was unbelievable.

"Are you serious? Right now? It's not random. It's never been resolved. I can bring it up whenever I like but you just want to pretend that it never happened. You ripped out my eye. Like, who the fuck does that? Like 'Arggg... I hate you! I'm going to gorge out your eye arrgg.'" I barked, making a hook with my finger, pretending to claw at him in the face. I watched him try to resist cracking a smile to a full out hysterical laughter.

"Don't laugh. I'm trying to be mad at you." I snapped, but this only made him laugh harder, and on top of that it was a peculiar laugh, this high pitched cackle. He sounded completely mad.

"So... you're like a pirate?" He managed to say, poking my forehead.

"Shut up. I'm not a pirate." I barked, kicking him in the chest with a loud thud. He went into a cough fitting, still snickering here and there.

"That hurts." He murmured, laughing, mocking me, making a hook with his hand.

"If we were still under contract, I would of popped out the other one because then you would of still had the pretty one. The purple one." He chuckled to himself, unaware on how insensitive that comment truly was.

"I hate you! It's not funny." I shouted, punching him in the jaw. "You're a bloody idiot! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so much." I shouted, punching him again, and again as he just lay there and took the beating. My blood boiled with anger as I cursed and screamed. Hot tears burnt down my face and I punched him until my knuckles were bruised and I cursed him until my voice went horse. Until I ran out of things to yell and ran out of strength attack. I panted heavily.

"I know." He said, speaking in a hushed tone. Those word literally danced off his tongue as he stared at me, welcoming the beating and rubbing his chest. He coughed, clearing his throat. Grabbing my wrist, he brought me close to his chest. Goose bumps erupted over my skin as he secured me in his loose grasp. I felt a kiss upon my cheek, feeling him wipe the tears away. I hated how just his voice alone was enough to dilute my rage, everything else simply went into a trance. I don't remember much of anything after that but his soft whispers and gentle rocking of my body made me drift into a blissful sleep.

xXx

I woke up that morning to find myself alone. I felt his side of the couch. It was still warm and it couldn't have been long since he was here. Sitting up, feeling the covers fall off my body, I heard the sound of running of water from the bathroom.

"Sebastian?" I called, only to be answered by the sound of vomiting and groaning, accompanied by a couple 'oh god's'. I stumbled to the bathroom, pushing the door open, only to be met by the sight of him head deep into the toilet bowl, groaning in pain as he clutched his stomach, swearing repeatedly. He lazily looked up at me. He looked exhausted, all the colour drained from his face and bags under his eyes. He looked dead, drained of all life.

"So, still rather not see a doctor?" I smirked, folding my arms as I leaned against the door.

"Shu- oh god." He began to speak, but then dropped his face back in the bowl, throwing up what little food he probably had inside him. Breathing heavy, he clutched the rim. I heard sound of spitting echo in the bowl as he reached up to flush the toilet.

"Everything hurts." He groaned, rolling on his side, clearly not caring that he was laying on the floor. I watched him cough lowly, curling into a ball. He looked pitiful.

"I never thought I'd see the day." I grinned, squatting down to his level. "Visiting a doctor is sounding fairly appealing right now, isn't it?" I chuckled, poking his head with my finger, making him groan, swatting it away.

"Stop that." He murmured, closing his eyes with a soft sigh.

"Get up, we're leaving." I scoffed, leaving the area and retreating to my room, dressing myself in casually clothing. I returned to find Sebastian sleeping on the couch, wrapped in blankets. I glared at the lump, going to the closet pack his suitcase, fetching a few clothes and hygiene items before returning to my room to do the same. "When I get back here, I expect you to be dressed." I yelled, heading outside to start the car. When I returned, was greeted by him, dressed decent enough to present himself in public. He had his case in his hand as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm in no condition to operate a vehicle." He sighed, yawning as he hung his head down.

"Whoever so much as insinuated that it would be you that is transporting us to our destination?" I smirked, holding the door open for him, jiggling the keys in the air. He scoffed, walking passed me, waiting in the passenger seat. I watched him recline the seat back, laying down, making himself comfortable. I grinned at his tiredness, fetching my suitcase, I quickly joining him in the car, locking the front door behind me, listening to the click that assured me that the door was indeed locked and secured. I joined the lethargic demon in the car, pulling out of the drive way.

"If you crash this car into a pole like you did with Sakoray's car, so help me god." He coughed, I chuckled lowly, speeding down the road.

"Indeed sir, I will do my very best to abide by the laws of the road." I said, mocking his tone and behaviour. He glared at me, unimpressed, sitting up enough to see the road ahead.

"If you can colour between the lines then you can drive between them." He pointed out as I began to veer to the left of the road. I scoffed, correcting myself, focusing on keeping a constant speed.

"Shut up and continue being sick." I sighed, glaring at him. We remained silent for a large majority of the drive after that aside from him correcting my drive abilities. This was just like back then, just backwards. The last time we ventured to sector three, we were coming from sector seven. Sebastian drove or was leading the way and it was I who was in need of visiting a doctor.

"Sebastian?"

"You would like for me to continue, correct?" He murmured stretching, from his curled up position.

"More along the lines of 'we're at the station.'" I chuckled, climbing out of the car.

'Yes, this is indeed backwards. He got the tickets last time, not I.' I thought, asking for two first class tickets from the teller inside the dimly lighted booth. I watched Sebastian lazily fetch both bags and somehow managed to make his way to the train platform. A train or more often referred to as the train that travelled through all eight sectors of hell was known for its punctuality and gleaming red and silver lining exterior. It's interior was red and gold, a luxury ride if you could afford it, the platform was a copper and silver waiting area had a modern air conditioning system. I smiled, the coldness felt soothing against my warm skin. I waited for Sebastian as he slowly tailed behind me, lugging the bags as if it had more than two pairs of clothing in them. My eyes watched him, completely unimpressed, boarding the train handing mine and Sebastian's tickets to the ticket master, turning back to see him slowly tailing behind. We made ourselves comfortable in the small cabin that included a bathroom, closet, mini fridge, desk and bunk bed.

'Nothing has changed it seems. No matter how much the world changes and revolves, a place like this will always remain the same. I like that.' I thought as Sebastian claimed the bottom bunk as his and all his sickness and he slowly closed his heavy eyes.

"Sebastian, tell me about your mother." I said meekly, sitting at his bedside, petting his head.

"What is it that you want to know?" He mumbled, turning to face me.

"As much as you do. "

"Very well her name was Coroline. She was a kind and gentle women and she was free spirited and strong willed, making her hard to control. It was because of that my father couldn't control her to the extent that he would of liked but never mind about him. She was a naturist, she loved the outdoors. Thinking back she was too pure to be considered a demon, but she was. She was so soft and smelt like lavender, she had short raven coloured hair with soft ocean coloured eyes. She usually wore a green ribbon in her hair too. Her voice was soft and her words inviting." He said with fondness in his eyes whilst his voice was raspy, eyes glancing up at me every so often.

"How did Lawerance and Coroline meet?" I asked him, playfully blowing in his face, making him sneeze.

"I think they met in school. He was a university professor and she was finishing her last year." He said, thinking it over and shivering.

"So he was a creep then too?" I shivered at the thought of a creepy professor doing his students.

"I think there's like a 10 year differences between them. He was 34 and she was 24 when they actually started dating." He coughed, covering his face as _I _shivered once more.

"You're all sick and lethargic." I whispered, watching him drift off to sleep as I combed my fingers through his raven locks, my hands rubbing against his cheek as he snored silently, leaving me to sit there bored, watching the window as the landscape raced pass us. The objects and creatures of this area becoming a blurred mess and the sound of wheels clashing and clamouring against the rails making soft vibrations dance through-out the train.

There wasn't much to tell afterwards, the day was nothing but boring. A dull train ride hauling us into the drab sector three and its glass skyscrapers and people moving around quickly in black suits and Bluetooth devices, all professional and business like. On top of the absurd amount of whiteness in this area and I'm not referring to the people but the white ground, white sky, white buildings, white trash cans. In this area, it was either made of glass or steel, so tediously redundant I repressed the impulsive thought of buying many coffees just to dump them on the ground and paint the legal sector in brown, chuckling at my own idea. And I'd rather not replay the tediously boring events of the doctors office. Listening to him explain to Sebastian he had some kind of mutated flu virus. He prescribed some antibiotics and the whole time Sebastian kept joking about taking me for yet another prostrate exam. I shivered at the comment, remembering the first time I was taken the doctor's, that nasty man supposedly only doing his job, probing his finger up my arse saying that he was examine my prostrate I swear. It's just a way for sicko's to legally molest one's body.

Sebastian was a bit more upbeat and lively after ingesting some of the medicine. We returned back to the train, making idle talk here and there.

"Can you continue?" I finally asked, since there was clearly nothing better to do.

"In exchange for sex, most certainly." He casually shrugged, stretching, awaiting for an reaction.

"Pardon me?" I asked suddenly, choking on my on saliva.

"Did I happen to stutter?" He asked in an amused tone as I fell victim to the wrath my saliva blocking my air way.

"It's….not….funny…." I coughed, clearing my throat I as pounded on my chest.

"It's a tad bit funny on my end. " He snickered, earning an irritated glare.

"I'm dead serious, equivalent exchange, remember?" He whispered, flicking my forehead.

"I regret introducing 'Full Metal Alchemist' to you." I snarled, narrowing my eyes. "This is exploitation." I mumbled, walking over to the desk, staring out the window, watching the world blur pass us.

"I'm okay with it." I heard him say along with the sound of covers rustling and feet brushing against the carpet. "You know I love you, right?" He murmured, hugging me from behind. I felt his warm breath creep down my loosely fitted shirt. I shivered, leaning into his comforting touch.

"I'm still mad at you." I muttered, rubbing his arms that securing wrapped themselves around my torso.

"I know."

"You hurt me." I whispered, kissing his arm.

"I know, I'm sorry I hurt you." He cooed, kissing my exposed neck as I moaned.

"Lay with me." He whispered, spinning my body to face him completely. I blushed as I felt him pull me close to him, making my legs drape off the desk.

"Carry me." I murmured, nuzzling my head into his wrinkled shirt as I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You smell nice." He muttered, burying his nose into my neck, inhaling my scent, as he lifted my body off the desk carrying me to the bottom bunk, positioning me in a way that I was basically sitting on top of his groin.

"You're disgusting." I purred, rubbing my hands up his chest, lifting up his shirt slightly, exposing his toned stomach. I grinned as he sat up, cradling me in his lap, kissing my throat. I closed my eyes, moaning again as I felt his wet warm tongue swirl in little circles on my dry skin, lathering the surface with his saliva. Sucking tenderly on the ivory flesh, I held onto his shoulders listening to the lewd sucking noises echo through-out the small cabin room.

"You seem to like it." He chuckled, pinching my skin between his teeth, making me wince.

"Ahh~." I whimpered lowly, clutching his shirt.

"I give you what you desire and you'll do the same to for me?" I heard him say as I panted, pushing him lightly away, listening to him groan in disappointment. "Alright?" He mumbled, kissing my cheek. The smell of his skin lingered in the air, the sky began to dim making the room darker as we cuddled under the covers. I slithered my hand under the blankets tickling it down his torso, grabbing his belt roughly and shaking it.

"Alright" I whispered, my lips ghosting his until I felt him leaning in I moved back, waving my fingers side to side.

He frowned or more so sighed, sitting up completely leaning against the headboard, crossing his legs, mumbling to himself, trying to figure out we he left off last.

"After that "incident" allowed me to just get this out of the way and say that it was never my intention to recruit him as my entourage, that dragon simply followed me. Although I do see how I could of lead him on to believe that it would be alright to do so, being how I killed everyone except for him. And with him not being a human, I did not come across as scary to him, my demonic nature did not bother or frighten him in the least bit which baffled me. All my life up to that point I was mostly feared and ostracised, even in the gang there were only a hand full of human that actually had the balls to talk to me, all the others would simply leave me be. But this peculiar little dragon wasn't afraid and at that age, dragons are clingy, so this little bi-coloured hair creature basically saw me as he older brother. At first he would follow me and be a good 10 meters behind me and as he got comfortable with me, he was basically on my heels. It took a while for me to get accustomed to his presence, when he was not whiny and childish and acting like a hysterical lunatic, he was a being that I could enjoy going on vicious rampages with. I liked killing, he loves blood, we were the perfect pair, partners in crime is a better term.

"Now that that's out of the way..." He chuckled, rolling on top of me, pinning under him quickly, claiming my lips as his

"That is not how it works. You told me around 200 or so words that lasted 2 minutes." I snapped, pushing him off me.

"You never specified the length of the story that you wanted to hear." He smirked mischievously at me, grabbing my hand that pushed him away, pulling me close to his chest with a low thud.

"You tricked me."

"You did make a deal with the devil." He chuckled darkly, kissing my ear, placing soft looming kisses. His breath tickled the shell that seemed to amplify the sound of his breathing.

"In the morning then." I teased, pecking his lips as his smirk slowly slid off his face.

"Seriously?"

"You never specified the specific time in which you wanted to have our little rendezvous~" I grinned, kissing him once more, allowing my lips to linger on his, putting my hands on his chest as I feel him longing for more.

"In the morning, so we will both go to bed with unsatisfied desires."

**This chapter was a lot more relaxed compared to the others, but rest assure the drama is far from over. Also side note in this chapter as I had Sebastian describe his mother. I was thinking she sounds like a really nice women. I wish I didn't kill her off –sighs- I have no intention of bringing her back to life though.**

**Lastly, I've been switching a lot POV's because after the recent chapter, I'm kinda lost and I been have trouble deciding which pov to use, but thinking how this story is more or less about Sebastian, it would make more sense to keep a lot of the focus on him.**

**I keep referencing 'Revenge is Sweet' and this story usually takes a bit to be updated, so while your waiting might as well read the other instead of PMing me a bunch of questions it just saves a lot unnecessary clicking for the both of us.**

**S.R.**


	18. Chapter 18 Mother

_**Chapter 18 Mother**_

This story is my longest one yet. 120 pages and a sum of 64 thousand words and counting! I want to make this a 30-40 chapter story but who knows. Lastly so there's no confusion within his story telling he has flashbacks other than that enjoy! 

I laid there silently listening to the sound of his light breathing, combing my fingers through his ashy navy hair. I chuckled as he nuzzled his nose deeper into the pillow.

"Ciel?" I whispered lowly into his ear, watching as he swatted my face away, groaning lowly and rolling over to his side, murmuring to himself "Are you awake?" I whispered again, kissing his cheek, making him groan louder which sounded almost like a whimper.

"Please." He murmured lazily, pushing my face away, his finger sliding into my mouth. I looked at him curiously, grabbing his wrist kissing his soft, delicate fingers. "Sebastian... Stop." He groaned, tossing around, pushing me with his foot.

"I'd rather not." I chuckled, kissing his ear and climbing on top of him, the blankets draping off my back.

"What are yo-" He began to protest but was silenced with a kiss. I felt him resist and struggle, pushing my chest with his hands. Then his protests began to die down and I felt him eventually welcome the kiss and the affection. He moaned, parting his lips to allow me to take full advantages of the opportunity. I plunged my tongue inside his sweet tasting mouth. He gripped my shirt, bunching it into his fist, pulling me closer. I rubbed my hands down his torso as I felt his soft touches ghost their way up my chest. I savoured his sweet tasting tongue, sucking on it greedily. My hand crept up his shirt, reluctantly breaking off the kiss, playfully pecking his lips and trailing my gentle butterfly kisses down his skin. "Se-Sebastian." He moaned, panting, as his body tensed up whilst I lapped at his neck, sucking tenderly on the ivory flesh, leaving cherry pink blemishes on his otherwise flawless skin.

"I always wondered if you tasted as sweet as the sweets that you ate." I chuckled, nuzzling my nose into his shoulder.

"You smell nice." He mumbled, inhaling my scent as his finger raked through my hair with ease. "Now get off me and go back to sleep." He said, his tone suddenly switching from lustful to serious.

"Why? You were enjoying the attention, weren't you?" I grinned, nibbling on his ear lobe, allowing the lewd sucking noises to echo through-out the small cabin.

"I'll tell you more... I can't wait till morning so I can finally succumb to my sexual desires..." I whispered, burying my nose into his neck, feeling him shy away from my touch. "Don't be like that." I cooed, pretending to be hurt, chuckling low, listening to the teen yawn.

"Continuing then." He said, turning to me with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face, ghosting his pursed lips up my throat, gripping my shirt, wrinkling the sleeve. I felt him push his body on top of mine, sitting on my stomach. I raised a brow, smirking.

xXx

_We'd go on murderous killing sprees together, he was a mindless killer at the time. He did not discriminate on who. He would eat men, children, animals. It mattered not to him. He saw them all as one thing, food. The small creature interested me with his abilities, Lawerance would often tell me how my mother was so interested in dragons and I was intrigued to know what exactly was so great about them. So with that, I allowed the hyperactive creature to tag along with me. I quickly discovered the longer I allowed him to accompany me, the most lucid my flashback became. Whether they were good or bad, he reminded me to much of myself. Happy. Naïve, innocent. Everything that I once was…_

"_AHHHH!" The stomach turning screaming of humans in distress, the clamouring of the pathetic pleads and begs. The ground ran crimson with blood, the thunder roared in our favour, making empty threats of rain that never came. Together we ravished the virgin of the once peaceful village, burning huts to the ground, the crackling of fire mixed with the relaxing smell of burning wood, painting the sky in radiant reds, yellows, and oranges. We chased down those brave enough to attempt to flee the vicinity._

_I sat there, taking in the gloomy scenery. The sky was grey, while the ground was blood red, a beautiful contrast in themes. The air was warm, while the wind was still and non-existent, with the sound of him devouring his unfortunate victim, the sound of flesh being forcefully tore off the bone._

"_This tastes great, you should try, children are really tender like baby lambs, what are the called here, vee? Ermm.. teal… vail?"_

"_Veal, it's called veal." I said, turning to face him. His face was painted with blood, along with the rest of his body._

'_Such a messy eater.' I sighed, hopping off the roof top that I became so fondly acquainted with._

"_You're awful you know that." I scoffed, glaring._

"_Says the demon." He chuckled, licking his bloody fingers._

"_Stop that." I groaned, turning away "You realize you're going to have to get washed up."_

"_No, I'm not." He snapped, glaring at me, hugging a thigh that he'd taken multiple bites of. I rolled my eyes, unimpressed._

"_I'm leaving." I scoffed, waving my hand in the air, turning my back to him._

"_What, no! Don't leave, I'll wash, I promise." I heard him whine, running after me. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing that he brought the thigh along with him._

"_Leave that here." I groaned, pointing to the thigh he held so dearly to his chest._

"_But what if I get hungry?" He whined, scrunching up his face._

"_You're always hungry, I can't have you walking around with a human thigh. It's bad enough that we're covered in blood." I sighed, flicking his forehead._

"_The thigh stays here." I scoffed, walking ahead of him following the stream that ran parallel to the village. I didn't turn back but I knew that creature was trailing behind me as I travelled to the source of the water, seeing that the stream pooled into a large crystal clear lake. I watched the clouds part, allowing the radiant rays of sunlight to lighten the sky. A chilling breeze whipped passed. I inhaled softly, closing my eyes, enjoying the blissful breeze. I grinned, beginning to peel the blood soaked clothing off my body, watching the dry blood flake off my skin. I submerged my body into the water. I looked over my shoulder to see the dragon tiptoeing toward the water. "Come on, you're never going to be able to become clean that way, I hope you realize." I chuckled, approaching the dragon, rubbing, lathering my skin down with water, making my fair skin more apparent. I began to strip off my wet clothing off my body allow them to dry, leaving only my underwear to remain on my body._

"_Ew, don't get naked in front of me." Sakoray shivered, covering his eyes._

"_I'm not naked, I still have shorts on." I mumbled, watching as the dragon began to do the same._

"_Don't look." He whined, turning his back to me._

"_Don't flatter yourself. you honestly think I'm interested in a 15 year old boy's under developed body?" I chuckled, submerging into the chilling aqua once more._

"_I can assure you, my body is not undeveloped." He growled clearly, insulted by the comment. I said nothing, only grinned, swimming deep into the depth of the lake._

"_Water." I said, air bubbles, caressing my face, flowing above my head, drifting playfully to the surface. The water reminded me of mother, to be more specific, bath time._

_xXx _

_The loud sound of rushing of water could be heard through-out the house, for the pipe mazed it's self through the entire home._

"_Sebastian, stop this now, it's not game time. You have to bath." I heard my mother call for me from the bottom of the stairs as I hid under the kitchen table. I listened to the approaching footsteps and smiled._

"_Seebbastian." She called for me. I smiled, covering my mouth preventing any deviant giggles from escaping the confides of my lips. Then the room became silent. I know longer heard light footsteps, I paused for a moment, waiting, listening for the slightest signs of movement, but instead heard nothing._

"_Moomm?" I whined, poking my head out from the table._

"_Boo!" She yelled, cause me to shriek, falling backward to the ground, clutching my shirt as my heart raced from under my skin. I could feel the rapid pounding of my heart in my fingertips. She laughed, covering her mouth. I suppose my expression was priceless because she only did that when she found something unbearably funny._

"_Come, my child." She whispered, squatting down, opening her arms waiting for me to run into her loving embrace. I felt her carry me you the stairs her warmth was soothing as I clung loosely onto her shoulders._

"_You smell odd, my child." She whispered, burying her nose into my hair._

"_I was playing ." I giggled, twirling my finger around her raven coloured bangs as she carried me upstairs, forcing low groans to slip out of carpet covered stairs. "I don't wanna wash though." I whined, squirming in her clutches, flailing about, attempting to escape._

"_Lawerance, can you take him?" She called, I watched him peak out of the bedroom, wearing only pyjama bottoms. He groaned, muttering to himself. I think I was two or three at this point, I'm not sure. .._

"_Why me?" He sighed, taking me from Coroline's grasp as I whined, reaching from her._

"_Don't be like that." She hushed, pecking him quickly on cheek. I watched him smile childishly, rubbing it off as he carried me to the tub submerging me into warm water, the stream danced off the surface. I watched him simply stare at me as I stared back at him, blinking, unsure what to do at this moment._

"_Stop looking at me like that." He sighed, fishing for the wash cloth in the tub. Finding it, he lathered it generously with soap and began rubbing down my arm._

"_Then how should I look at you? I asked meekly, looking over his shoulder to see mom staying in the doorway. She did stuff like that a lot, thinking about it, she would allow him to bond with me alone, but she would never be too far, always usually in ear shot or eye shot. I think the only reason he never did anything to me then was because of her. She was the only one he actually showed his gentle and softer side too. He truly did love her as she loved him. Beauty and the Beast would best describe their relation, he was a monster and she a gentle maiden._

"_I don't know." I pouted, sinking deeper into the tub. He stared at me, breathing in sharply._

"_Coroline, I seriously can't do this." He sighed, leaving the bathroom. I shrugged, watching the rubber ducky float idly by conquering the small waves in the water. She only smiled, grabbing on to his wrist preventing him from going any farther._

"_You did good." She whispered, peaking the corner of his lip._

"_You missed." He chuckled, wrapping his hands around her waist, pushing his pursed lips upon hers._

"_Tonight." She giggled, placing her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away. He pouted childishly, preventing to be hurt smiling as he slapped her ass before heading down stairs. She jumped, looking over her shoulder, glaring at him playfully, covering her mouth as she giggled into her palm, all while I sat the in the still, warm water silently._

"_Did I do something wrong?" I asked meekly, projecting my voice just enough to reach my mother's ear._

"_Oh no, you have done nothing wrong." She giggled, kissing my cheeks. I smiled happily, it wasn't my fault._

_Bedtime for me was always a struggle. I'd much rather play then be still and rest. My mother would read me a total of three books before tucking me in tightly under the covers with a kiss goodnight. After that, she would disappear into the hallway._

"_Sebastian!" I heard a voice yell my name. I looked at the owner, my vision was blurry but it was obvious who it belonged to._

"_Sebastian, Sebastian... hello?" Sakoray said, waving his hand in front of my face, I glanced over at him cause him to jump back. "Eek! It movves..." He whispered, pointing in my direction. I glared at him, stumbling to my feet finding that I was still only in my boxers. I quickly dressed myself in my now dried clothing._

"_That was a pretty lucid dream you we're having there." He chuckled as he skipped towards the path._

"_Don't read my mind, it's rude." I spat, inhaling sharply._

'_Who decided it was a grand idea to give this creature the abilities to invade the privacy of one's mind?' For a large majority of the day, he was silent aside from the low snickering he'd make as we'd pass by other people or animals._

"_I'm tired... I don't wanna walk any more..." He groaned, dragging his tired feet on the ground, kicking up dirt. I glanced up the sky was already darkening, the sun now hiding from the moon light._

"_There's a village up ahead. We can lodge there for the night." I grinned, pointing to the small town in the horizon. Sakoray ran in front of me, walking backwards his arms folded behind his head grinning stupidly._

"_Question, how does one go from being a cute, hyperactive bundle of joy to a ruthless stone cold killer?" He asked boldly. I glared at him, cocking my head sideways._

"_If you dare to read the past events of my life ever again, so help me god, you won't live to the next sun rise." I snarled, grabbing his collar._

"_Can I read your current thought's then?" He asked, smiling, as I narrowed my eyes._

"_Only current." I scoffed, releasing him, passing him where he stood. I could hear him grinning, literally, as he walked behind me. As if he accomplished something important. To my surprised, we managed to lodge somewhere without slaughtering anyone. We were giving an average size room, nothing fancy, simply a place to rest from the hardships of the day. And like the dragon announced earlier, he was indeed tired, wrapping himself into a cocoon of blankets, falling asleep immediately, leaving me alone in thought. So I continued from where I left off._

_xXx_

_Long after mother had tucked me soundly into bed, I was awoken by the sound of my mother's cries. She yelled Lawerance's name multiple times, moaning lowly. The sound peaked my interest. Climbing out of bed, to my disappointment, the cries creased completely by the time I knocked on the door. I could hear heavy breathing from the both of them. I meekly knocked on the wooden door, hearing the rustling of clothing and approaching foots._

"_Fuck." I heard my father hiss, just as the door was opened. I was greeted by her, smiling down at me as she squatted down to my level, petting my head._

_"Mommy." I whined as I was being picked up._

_"Do you need something?" She asked in a soft, calming tone, playfully kissing my cheek._

_"I wanna sleep with daddy." I whined again, pointing to the man on the bed giggling. I squirmed out of her grasp jumping onto the bed_

_"Hi!" I yelled, bouncing on the mattress. Thinking back I was so oblivious to all the little social cues. He stared at me in silence as his eye twitched. He quickly pulled the sheet over his legs, covering his sex. I'd honestly walked in on them multiple times, but I was simply too caught up in my own world to even noticed. Lawrence glared at me. I swear Coroline was the only logic saved him from fucking the innocence out of my eyes. I smiled, plopping down beside him holding onto his shoulders hugging the man happily._

_"Sebastian, why aren't you sleeping?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed opening a book that sat proudly on the night stand._

_I meekly shrugged._

_"Sebastian, you shouldn't be up this time." He said, curling a strand of my hair around his fingers._

_"Lawerance just try, he is your son after all." She smiled. I suppose she was referring to him interacting with me, but I'm not entirely sure._

_Lawrence looked at me and then at my mother, he pulled her a bit to him and glared at her,_

_"I'm fucking horny right now, do you want me to fuck you in front him or fuck him instead" He'd actually said things like that in front of me, I just realized he was despicable even then._

"_But... I can't sleep." I sighed clinging onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck._

_"Do you want to go downstairs and watch some television in the dark?" He asked lowly, looking over his shoulder smiling._

_"YAYYYYYY!" I exclaimed, releasing him as I jumped on of top of the springy mattress with glee._

_"Your awful." She sighed_

_"I'm going to spend quality time with my son, how is that?"_

_"No. Sebastian, go back to bed" She said firmly, glaring at him._

_"Nooooo! You never let me spend time with him!" I protested, on the brink of tears, clinging onto Lawerance tightly, as he chuckled to himself._

_"Yeah you never let me spend time with him!" Lawrence mocked in the same childish, returning the embrace. She glared at me, then at Lawerence._

_"Not alone, I'm coming with you." she sighed, I could tell she was doing this in my favour not her husband's ._

_"Carry me!" I yelled, clinging tightly onto his back as mother went ahead of us, going downstairs to make snacks._

_He quickly ventured downstairs, leaving me in front of the flat screen and wandering to the kitchen._

_"Where are you going?" I mumbled, following him like a ducky._

"_Just going to talk to mommy, go sit down."_

_"But..." I pouted, grabbing onto his pant leg._

_"I'll be back in three minutes. Go sit...I need to talk to mommy." He said, walking to the kitchen I watched him put a barrier on the door, making attempts to follow him farther to be futile._

_"Coroline" I heard him call, I was mad at this point, puffing up my cheeks. He was still in earshot._

_"Hey." She said in an upbeat tone. "You doing alright?" She asked._

_"No...no I'm not" He groaned._

_"Carla..our son- our son just interrupted our time" He said, sounding upset._

_"You're the one who suggested to go downstairs."_

_"C-Carla...I don't know what good sex feels like any more, I don't know how really nice love making feels any more, your kisses, the feeling of my skin against yours, that passionate romantic engaging sensation... I mean look at you and you're a wreck, your clothes are mess, and you look tired, by the time you retire to bed your exhausted and when was the last time you- when last did you even told me you love me? I'm begging your for attention, I'm begging you for sex. I know we have a son but it's one child and we can't even have our time..."_

_"I'll make it up to you tomorrow. I'll drop him off at my mother's house for a day and we can have the day to ourselves and I love you." She giggled. She giggled a lot, it was her thing. "But you barely spend time with him, how do you think he feels. Honestly Lawerance, he wants to be around you but you just avoid him and look at him like he's a bother."_

"_I only do that when he interrupts us." I heard him lowly muttered to himself._

_"I'm going to go shower, by then he'll be tired. I'll put him to bed and play with you some more afterwards, 'kay~? " She said. I heard the sound of her soft footsteps suddenly stop at the barrier. She didn't have to say a word for him to remove it just a quick glance to the side would do the trick._

_"Dad?" I called lowly, peaking over the couch, as he sighed heavily_

_"Yes Sebastian?"_

_"Do you not like me?" I asked, softly hanging my head down, looking down at my feet_

_"I'm sorry..." I murmured._

_Lawrence looked at me kneel down, tilting my chin upwards to face him._

"_Why would you say that?" He asked, hugging me_

_I meekly shrugged, hugging him back, nuzzling my head into his shoulder_

"_Carry me!" I exclaimed, jumping on his toes._

_"To?"_

_"The couch!" I exclaimed pointing at the couch dramatically_

_My response made him softly chuckle to himself and lift me gracefully from the ground. he carried me to the couch, holding me tightly in his arms. I don't remember what we watched. I think most of my attention was focused on devouring the snack she provided. She was a remarkable cook. He sat there with me for a good hour before the sleep took over and my eyes grew heavy. He made a sigh of relief, carrying me to bedroom. He muttered lowly to himself._

"_This is my son, yet I want to fuck him...the only thing that keeps me from doing so was that fact that he is also Coroline's son, her son, her treasure, the life that we both made, and doing that to the thing she loved the most would destroy our relationship." I didn't think much of it at the time since at that age I didn't understand the meaning of half the words he uttered, but for some odd reason I remembered that line word for word. He kissed me goodnight, tucking me into my soft bed, wrapping the blankets around my tiny body._

_I do have good memories of him, there not all bad….. just mostly bad. Life was exciting and blissful while my mother was alive…._

_I looked around, 'a flashback another taunting flashback.' I thought, turning to see the dragon soundly asleep. I smiled softly, his nest of covers looked like a giant dollop. I crackbed my back feeling the vertebra groan one by, one smirking at the relieving sensation. I laid back on my side, sighing heavily, there was nothing more to do. The night was still while the air was cold I lazily kicked off my shoes, listening to them fall against the floor with a low thud._

"_I'm bored." I yawned out loud, stretching, seeing that there was nothing more to entertain or occupy my mind. I decided to retire for the night retreating under the warmth of the blankets on top of the softest mattress._

_xXx_

I sighed, looking up at him. He stared back at me blushing, I sat up, my hand on his hip making him blush harder, his ivory skin blended into a soft pink.

"You're adorable when you're blushing, did I ever tell you that?" I whispered gently, kissing my way up his neck, nibbling playfully on the skin. I felt him lightly grip my shoulder making an airy moan.

"Aroused are we?" I chuckled, rubbing his thigh as I felt him grind his ass against my groin, claiming his lips as mine before even giving the teen a chance to response. He mewled lowly as I nipped at his bottom lip and crept my hand up his loosely fitted shirt, making him shiver.

"You're hands.. they're cold." He whispered as I smirked, kissing him again, slipping my tongue inside his blissful tasting mouth, slowly pushing him onto his back, allowing me to loom over the smaller framed teen. I groaned lowly as my erection grew under my pants, listening to him moan. Tracing my fingers downward, massaging his nipples in quick circular motions while pinching them between my fingers.

"Ahh~" He whimpered, breaking off the kiss panting. His chest quickly ascended and descended.

"You like that?" I cooed, pressing my lips against his ear, allowing my words to dance through-out the shell, tickling the surface as he squirmed under my touch.

"S-Sebastian." He groaned, rolling his hips, brushing his groin against mine, causing chills to race down my spine. I couldn't help but smile, this horny little thing that laid beneath me was mine for the taking.

I napped down his chest, helping him pull his shirt off his body, discarding it carelessly somewhere on the floor. I slithered down his body, ghosting my fingers down his side, making him shy away from my delicate touch, kissing every visible piece of flesh, biting down hard on his rib cage, leaving a clear out line of my teeth imprinted on his skin, causing him to wince it pain. I grinned, kissing the area apologetically only to repeat that action multiple times over with each bite. I earned myself a louder cry in pain until I was at the point of breaking skin from under my fangs.

"A little masochist aren't we." I teased, glancing up at the flustered teen as he looked away shyly.

"Your acting like it's your first time, how cute." I whispered, continuing to tease the younger demon.

"Shut up I'm not cute!" He snapped. I couldn't help but smile his little outburst. He was, by far, the cutest thing.

"Is that so? I beg to differ." I whispered, kissing his stomach, making him inhale sharply as I kiss my way down his body, playfully tugging on the hem of his pants, having no other choice but to acknowledge his erection. I looked at him, smiled and slowly pulling his pants lower and lower, exposing his heated organ that demanded immediate attention. I smirked kissing his inner thigh while massaging his hip, suckling on the skin leaving ugly red blotches that seem to contrast beautifully with his skin tone. He whimpered loudly, buckling his hips as I kissed all around the shaft massaging his thigh, touching everywhere but his dick.

"Nahh~ Se-Sebastian, stop teasing me." He grunted, gripping the sheets, wrinkling them in his fist. He began to making low desperate whimpers as pre-cum slowly began to ooze out of the slit and his body tensed up, impatiently begging for affection.

"Teasing? I have no idea what you referring to. Your going to have to be more specific, my love." I murmured loud enough for only his ears to hear, this made him blush furiously, quickly looking away as I continued to tease and taunt is body, contently amused with how his body would twitch and tense up to my lightest touch, meekly begging for more.

"Sebastian... please touch it." He bluntly said, biting his bottom lip.

"I'd thought you'd never asked." I chuckled, wrapping my palm around his twitching shaft. He made a loud sigh of relief as I brought the head to my lips, lapping the oozing pre-cum off the tip, sucking tenderly on the heated organ.

"Nahh ahh~" He moaned, buckling his hips, pushing more of himself into my mouth.

"Eager, are we?" I whispered, pinning down his hips with my hand, causing him to make a disapproving groan. I massaged his testicles, rolling them inside my palm, all while sticking my tongue inside the slit that oozed the salty tasting liquid, making quick circular motions causing him to cringe and arch his back. My hand wrapped itself around his shaft, pumping it steadily as he mewled beautifully, fuelling me to provide him with more stimulation.

"You like that? Don't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I pumped his shaft faster, causing him to curse and groan, kissing down to his balls. I sucked on the wrinkly flesh, making lewd sucking noises as his legs trembled. I enjoyed playing his sensitive little body like an instrument, my lightest touch would sent his mind into a daze. Replacing my hand with my mouth, sucking hard onto the shaft releasing my hold on his hips. I allowed him to freely rock his hips into my mouth and felt his fingers tangle themselves thorough my hair, holding my head down. He forced me down to the base, fucking my mouth in a horny frenzy. I listened to his moans grow louder, his dick throbbed inside my mouth I felt him empty his bodily contents into my mouth, his warm cream slide down my throat. He made ridged sounding moans as his body tumbled.

"Sebastian... please." He begged, looking at me with desperately cloudy eyes.

"You'd rather not fool around awhile longer?" I asked, kissing up his body as he furiously shook his head no. I couldn't help but grin, removing my pants. I slowly stroked my cock as he opened his legs widely for me. I breathed in sharply. It's been ages since I'd seen such a lewd view of this demon skin. Sweaty hair sticking to his forehead, and his legs sprawled out, erection stand proudly. I loomed over him, slapping his ass causing him to jolt, quickly plunging a finger inside his body making him cringe, screaming silently.

"Relax your body, it will be over soon." I whispered, sucking on his ear lobe, slipping yet another finger inside his body as he cringed again, clawing at my back, blooding his fingertips as skin built up under his nails. I winced in pain, curling my fingers inside him, making him moan lowly. I smirked, those were the sounds I wanted to hear. I barely contained my own desires, thrusting my fingers roughing into his rear, wanting nothing more than to bury my length deep inside his tight little body.

"Nagghhh!" He screamed, arching his back, banging his fist against the mattress in protest, groaning in pleasurable agony.

"Sebastian... s-stop... just hurry up and get it over with." He stuttered, looking at me with heavily lidded eyes, I was not about to argue, levelling my length to his plucked hole. I nudged against the loosened hole, shuddering at the shear tightness of the hole, realizing it has been some time. Slowly forcing my length inward, muttering multiple curse words as more of myself was engulfed inside. He whimpered loudly, clinging onto my shoulders, tears threatened to escape out of his eyes. I whispered sweet words of reassurance, ceasing my movements as he calmed down, his whimpers dying down to a dull roar giving me the OK to proceed once more. I continued on rolling my hips deep inside his rear. Doing as he advised, pushing until I reached the base,

'Good god.' I thought pausing from intense feeling of him conforming around me, his body twitching and throbbing. I could feel his heart beat from inside his rear. I didn't dare to move trying to adjust to his tightness.

"Sebastian, move." He grunted in an almost demanding voicing. I smiled, abiding by his demand, moving my hips steadily into his body, bottom biting as he cringed, gripping into my shoulder.

"Ahh~" He moaned. I rolled my hips deeper into him, making long slow thrust, into his body as the area loosed. I gripped his hip anchoring them down, thrusting quickly inside his hot body, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through-out the cabin, rivalling that of his moans. The room wreaked of sweat, blood and sex, an alluring combination. I slapped his ass, causing him to jolt again. I drilled my shaft hard into his warm body, burying the head deep inside, merciless thrusting in and out making his scream my name repeatedly, clutching onto my neck as I fucked him hard, rocking the bed against the wall, most than likely chipping the paint.

"Sebastian...haa ...S-Sebastian!" He cried, reaching down to stroke his length, lathering the shaft with hot, oozing cream as he came, tightening around me, forcing me to cum. I emptied my hot milky contents into his rear, filling him to the brim, feeling cum leak out of the side, dripping onto the sweaty sheets below. We laid there panting heavily. I slowly slid out my dick, making it grow limp instantly. I looked down at him, he smiled pulled me to lay beside him, I felt his lips pecking my chest, rubbing the surface in a soothing motion. I didn't get a chance to tell him much for he'd drifted off to sleep before hand. I heard the light breathing followed by low yawning.

"Good night Ciel."

_**This chapter was really interesting because it had Sebastian commentating of his own memories, other than that it's so long! I'm exhausted. I hope you'd enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. Also I had help with the second flashback universal sweet heart thanks once again ^^**_

_**S.R.**_


	19. Chapter 19: Understanding

_**Chapter 19 Understanding  
**_

The sound of the engine roaring through the dusty hillside and the steel wheels clashing against the metal rails as soft tremors shook the floor causing obnoxious vibrations. Being the cause of my early wake up, I rose up slightly to find I was in darkness realizing quickly that any farther attempt to rise up would result in awaking Ciel. Looking down to see his head resting on my stomach my steady breathing creating a soothing rocking motion, as his head ascended and descended. I smiled ghosting my fingers across his forehead pushing random strands of hair out of his eye. I sighed laying back down staring at the ceiling in boredom, it wasn't until I felt him shifted around a bit, ruffling the blankets on top of our bodies that I actually decided to leave to the comfort of the warm bed. Yawning as I stumbled to the bathroom listening to him groan for the obvious reason that he lost he main source of heat.

"Sebastian?" He groaned as I closed the bathroom door silently turning on the tap as I relieved myself not really fond of the idea of people having to listen to the sound of liquid dropping into a pond of liquid.

"Sebastian?" He called again as I flushed the toilet lathering my hands with soap as whilst wetting them in water.

"I'm here." I answered turning off the water opening the door to find him sitting up on his elbows rubbing his eye with his wrist.

"Come back." He yawned laying back down covering his naked shoulder with the black comforter.

"Go back to sleep." I whispered kneeling down at his bedside pecking his forehead with my lips, listening to him whine but complied closing his eye.

I grinned walking towards my suitcase that leaned against the ruby colored wall unzipping it to search for my bath items once finding them I carried them to the bathroom. Setting them down around the sink I turned the shower on, nice and hot having the steam cloud the small room. After my quick shower, I dressed myself quickly in nothing posh simply a purple V-neck with grey fitted pants. For whatever reason the mere idea of sitting in that small cabin twitting my thumbs was completely absurd and indescribably boring in my opinion. So I decided to aimlessly wander through-out the train car's exploring if you will. Though my "journey" was cut short for the train wasn't as long as I initially intended. To my disappointment I settled on ordering something of nourishment from the café in the fourth cart. Sitting crossed legged my back leaning against the wall I simply asked for an Canadian style breakfast maple glazed Canadian bacon with maple syrup and pancakes. Eating it casually to find that it actually surpassed my original expectation.

"Speak of the devil, didn't expect to find you here." A voice said inviting himself to sit down at my table I looked up and whatever sort of smile I had on my face immediately fell off my face and was replaced with an unimpressed glare. Of all people _he_ had to be sitting across from me.

"Claude Faustus." I said in a monotone voice sighing as I set my knife and fork to my left pushing it completely out of reach.

"What?" I said rudely staring him dead in the eye.

"Now that's no way to greet a friend." He grinned leaning forward resting his elbows on the table.

"I never once considered you a friend." I coughed correcting him.

"Either way, I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone where's your master?" He asked grinning wider.

"We broke the contract years ago he's not my master."

"Of course, you killed him how cowardly of you."

"On the contrary we consider each other as equal mates as you will, can you not smell his alluring scent on my body?"

"So that's what drawn me to you."

I shivered at his comment quickly disregarding it.

"What business do you have with me I have a hard time believing you simply came here to say hi."

"Yes actually." He said pulling a letter for his breast pocket handing it to me, I took it from him reading it quickly.

"I was curious if you received it yet." He said as I handed it back to him and watched him put it back in his pocket.

"No well as you see I'm currently not at my home ."

"Well as it reads you should be expecting one soon."

"So are you implying Hannah will be there as well?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

" Like I said as the letter reads." He said standing up.

"I look forward to seeing you both there." He smiled putting a bit of emphasis on the word 'both'._**  
**_My eyes rolled with annoyance as I waved goodbye watching him vanish from my view. I stood up paying the bill and leaving at tip before returning back to him. I opened to door to find him awake sitting at the desk gazing out the window at the blurred world racing passed us.  
He asked me a question with a bit flirty curiousness in his tone. "Where'd you wander off to earlier?"  
I looked at him with a smiled an cough effectively clearing up my chest pounding on it with a clutched fist.

"Breakfast."

"Oh~ You didn't bring me anything?" He questioned turning his body to face my person making me grin seeing him attentive like this.

"It happened to slip my mind once I ran into Claude." The name barely rolled off my tongue as he slammed his hands on the desk standing up outraged.

"What the devil is a swine like himself doing here what exactly did he want with you?" He snarled clutching his fist, I grinned it's not surprising that he'd response to the news in a manor such as this.

"Just idle talk really, honestly it seem like he was simply trying to be an annoyances." I sighed laying down on the unmade bed allowing my feet to dangle off the sides. He frowned but didn't bother me any further on the matter. The room was silent aside from the sound of coughing and the unavoidable sound of the train racing down the steel rails across the sectors of hell. The silence and gentle rocking of the cart was soothing resulting in myself to dose off into a light state of sleep for there was nothing else to do, those it was the thought of that letter that was keeping my mind active _"that blasted letter" _just the thought gave me chills the thing that bothered me the most is that it's not even asking you it's telling you trying to make it seem like so kind of court order it's ridiculous. I can see it now obnoxiously sitting in my mail box the corner sticking out in its nice crisp envelope with gold trimming. Stupid letter, I'd much rather still have my head dunked in the toilet.

"Sebastian?" I heard his soft voice call as I slowly began to open my eye's to be met but his face inches from mine. I smiled leaning in pecking his lips playfully our lips sticking together slightly upon departure.

"Yes?" I whispered as I watched him roll beside my resting his head on my chest as his body curled into a ball.

"Something seems to be bothering you." He murmured drawing light circles on my chest.

"There is but I don't want you to become concerned with it at this point in time." I coughed feeling him nuzzle his head into my neck, clinging to me for warmth.

"If that's so can you continue to pass the time." He whispered, making me chuckle.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" I smiled tracing my fingers through his silky hair with ease, I mumbled words to myself in an attempt to figure out where I left off.

Sakoray Rogers at that age it was an interesting character a bit on the odd side easily frightened and paranoid, which contrasted with his strength with power such as his one would think he'd have little reason to be afraid of me. But there he was triple checking to make sure the door was locked and constantly looking over his shoulder. That side of him amuse me but there were times where he'd be rambunctious, vulgar and just down right odd. Active little creature full of energy and hard to keep up with.

_"Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian, Sebastian?" He repeatedly called my name hoping behind me in an attempt to step on the heel of my shoe. I glanced over my shoulder and making him freeze._  
_  
"What?"_

"….Hi." He squeaked waving his fingers bending one by one creating at waving motion.

"Hmph, stop being stop strange why call my name if you have nothing to tell me?"

" I don't see the problem in saying you're name I like the sound of it though it does sound like a dog's name." My eyes narrowed as I stopped walking altogether listening to him snicker.

"You think that's funny?" I asked causing his snickering to cease as he furiously shook his head no.

"If not why we're you laughing?"

"I don't need a reason to laugh I was laughing for the sake of laughing" He teased crossing his arms as he stuck his nose in the air.

"Sure." I sighed turning around I could hear him kicking up rocks with his shoes as a strong breeze blew pass us and dark clouds began to roll over head.

"H-Hey you don't think it's going to rain do you?" He stuttered walking closer to me loosely clinging on my shirt.

"Maybe why? You don't like water?" I asked knowing the answer as my lip bend into a smile.  
_  
"Of course I don't like water it's horrible it's wet, cold and slippery." He pouted clinging onto my arms._

"Slippery? You think rain is slippery?" I asked scrunching up my brow.

"Yes when it's on the ground it's slippery."

"How do you go from raining to water being on the ground, you have a sporadic thought process."

"Naw aw your mind is just too simple to keep up with my speed." He teased sticking out his tongue.

"Simple huh?" I chuckled nodding.

"So if I'm so simple why are you letting me lead the way with a mind as simple of mine. I'll probably lead you straight into the storm, to tell you the truth I completely forget where our hotel is and I think I left the keys back at the restaurant." I smiled scratching my head as I pretended to be confused. Sakoray frowned then flinched at the sound of thunder rolled over head.

"Can you lead the way." My grinned grew wider as I stopped walking.

"Umm….no." He whispered meekly ducking his head down he never paid attention when we traveled he mindlessly followed assuming I was leading him in the right direction.

"Thought so come on before the rain gets us." I smirked walking quicker causing him to go into a light jog to keep up.

"H-Hey slow down why are you walking so fast?" He panted holding onto my wrist.  
I looked at him point to the clouds as rain began to splatter against the ground and thunder roar overhead. "Look." At this point the rain hailed over soaking our clothes.

"Rainn it's everywhere!" He exclaimed throwing his hands over his head.

"Come on, we're almost there." I grinned grabbing his wrist and running dragging him along the muddy road listening to him as he began whining and complaining that he was getting wet and he was cold, I disregarded his comments running faster as the town became closer and he could see the hotel. Sakoray tried to keep up but he was so much shorter than myself tripped and fell into a mud puddle bring me down with him. I would have been crossed but once I seemed him begin to get teary eyed and stumble to his feet I couldn't contain my laughter his clothes were dirtied with mud that slowly began to wash away due to the pour rain.

"It doesn't seem like we have any reason to continue to run since we're already wet." I chuckled as he glared running passed me. 'childish creature.' I thought. When enter we were greeted by a sea of odd and disgusted looks from the people on our way to our room two filthy soaked boy's walking into an nice hotel such as this.  
'ignorant humans' I thought pulling the keys from my pocket unlocking the hotel room and smiled as it opened they looked away realizing that they weren't just random people wandering the building in a search for shelter from the rain.

_Sakoray was the first to enter the shower he left a beautiful ring of dirt in the tub but it'd be pointless to clean it before showering since it would of simply resulted in having to clean the tub for a second time for I seem to attract an impressive amount of dirt on my body as well. When I emerged from a refreshing shower there he was wrapped in a nest of blankets staring at the ceiling sighing. He watched as I clothed myself in clean clothes._

_"Sebastian." His voice cracked as he called my name turning his head away_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I sleep with you…?" He asked shyly unable to make eye contact making me, I look at him questioningly._

_"And why would you want to do that"_

_"I'm cold."_

_"You're wrapped in a nest of blankets how on Earth could you be cold?"_

_"I don't produce much body heat." Another sigh slipped out of my lips I didn't really have an objections to the request trying to think back on the last night I slept in the same bed with another male._

_"Come." I smiled extending my arm toward him as he smiled bring his mountain of blankets along with him he joined me in him bed curling close to me I felt that his body was indeed cold. I reached over him to switch the off the lamp that sat on the nightstand feeling the dragon cling onto my body tightly as if not wanting his main source of heat to abandon him. His breathing grew soft and eyes grew heavy as he became consumed in a blissful welcoming of sleep opposed to myself that felt like sleep chose to neglect me, forcing me to be haunted by memories_

Sebastian…." Ciel interrupted looking at me with pity slowly shaking his head.

"This one is not like the others." I reassured him petting his head as he nodded

"Please excuse me I seemed I should chose my word more carefully."

_Forcing me to recollect of memories of my past when there was a time that he was kind, it was the oddest thing at first and when it first happened I treated it with confusion and caution for it was when I was 14 years old from the age of 12 i was continuously abused in every way possible now you can imagine my confusion when it suddenly stopped at first I rejected his kindness this unspeakable monster that been tormenting me even in my sleep for years suddenly stopping as suddenly as he started. But as the months when by I ignored my better judgement and trusted him. For about a year and three months the abuses stopped and we actually began to build sort what of a normal father son relationship I'm not sure if he'd started taking medicine in which stabilized and his sadistic nature. I missed those days to be normal to not be afraid to be excited to come home from school to be able to go to his bed when I was scared, but I knew that all good this would to come an end…as tragic as it may be. It was that much worst when he began again and in all honestly I felt like it was done deliberately earning my trust only to shatter it at will…sick._  
_**  
**_"Sebastian.. Sebastian I don't understand why?" He said clutching tightly onto my shirt.

"Why?"

"Yes why? Why did he do it why was it that he abused you?"

**I got my inspiration back for a while I was completely dry on idea's but kyakyakya I'm back in business I'm so excited for the upcoming chapters like you wouldn't believe till next time**

S.R.


	20. Chapter 20: Explanation

**Chapter 20: Explanation**

"Sebastian...Sebastian I don't understand why?" He said clutching tightly onto my shirt.

"Why?"

"Yes why? Why did he do it?"

"Now that's a good question." My lips folded into a smile as I chuckled lowly with my throat.

"There are many reasons on to why he did but I'll give you the simplified version. He was honestly never really fancied children and my birth was a planned accident by my mother with that he held it against me for quote on quote, "Being the first sperm to reach my mother's egg."

**Spite **that was the first reason. Now as far as my knowledge goes he was a fairly decent person he worked at a highly notable university and was a professor in dark magic, his specialty.

The only problem was that he was a sex addict so you can imagine the amount of resistant he had to instill in himself, not flirt and mess with any of the female students till he met my mom of course and that's the second reason **lust** he was a very lustful man. When he met my mother he fell head over heels for her, he loved her like no other and after he met her he didn't even take a second glance at another women she tamed him they balanced each other out. Now this behavior was unusual for him, the way he treated and talked to her even his family was in awe at such uncharacteristic kindness to a woman. And it was rumored that he was obsessedwith her, and it might as well of been true she was his everything. So when I was born although he was spiteful that I was the cause of their sex life becoming basically non-existent because I looked so much like her his care for her cared on to me along with the **obsession**. So when she died his feeling for me intensified my mother was the one who kept him in check and with her gone he used lust to fill the void of her lost, but even before hand he loved me the way a father should and shouldn't before my mom died. And because of her he wouldn't dare harm me, because that would destroy their relationship, though the part that stumps me is if she was aware of what could happened if her present was to disappear, why didn't she do more to prevent it I could of lived at a relative's house or something." A confused frown stained his face as he sat up vertically.

"How did she died?"

"Pardon?" I was slightly taken back by the bluntness of his question but not surprised.

"That remains unknown to me nobody would disclose the details to me, that and a list of many other questions lay with only him." A sigh seeped out of my lips as I slouched my shoulders, he was visually not content with that answer.

"So many questions not enough answers." A voice sang from the other side of the door, both our heads snapped in the direction of the voice.  
We paused the ease dropper's presences quickly vanished leaving us alarmed.

"Sup." Sakoray smiled sitting perched on the desk that impish smile plastered on his face. You'd think by now I'd be accustomed to such tricks as this but no, Ciel on the other hand seem to be uncomfortable with his sudden presence visually nervous, I assured him with a kiss upon his forehead.  
"And why are we blessed with your presence this lovely morning." I asked raising a brow as he swung a letter between his fingers waving it in the air.

"Blessed ha, god word, I simply wanted to bring you this." My smile, whatever sort of smile I had that ghost upon my lips, vanished like snow in the Sahara. I knew what he was referencing to and while Ciel was still left in the dark. I groaned as he handed it to me.

"Hey." My lover said speaking up as he frowned.

"Yes?"

"I'm still mad at you, you ass." He spat glaring at the dragon, as he smiled and shrugged.

"Is that so?" He asked clearly enjoying it.

"And what do you want me to do to make you happy at me?" He asked deliberately wording his response poorly. The young demon growled thinking hard on the topic subject.

"Tell me a story."

"Eh?" He squeaked completely caught off guard.

"You heard me you stupid dragon tell me a fucking story." He said again slightly more annoyed, the creature's grin seem to widened by the second.

"Ok you fucking demon I'll tell you a fucking story." He teased playing along folding his long legs on the desk as he leaned against the wall with a thud his arms folded across his chest.

"Sebastian you remember Sanelle?"

"How would I not remember Sanelle."

"Who's this, Sanelle person you both speak of?" Ciel questioned glancing at the both of us.

"She was a lady I formed a contact with long ago a beautiful women that possessed two souls."

"What-two souls? How? That doesn't seem possible?" He asked intrigued laced with confusion.

"We're not about to get into that part but for the sake of the story I had to bring it up this one point she was a necromancer not by choice of course but here's something interesting although she willingly formed a contract with Sebastian she was his slave and a cute little masochist creature too." The dragon winked tilting his head as he bangs fanning across his eyes

"But when I first met her I hated her…."

"Why?"

"Why you ask, because dragons hate necromancers.

"Why is that?" Ciel queried again moving off me sitting on the edge of the bed, and with that warmth of his skin left my body…shame now my skin suddenly feel cold.

"Long ago dragons and necromancers lived in harmony they were a popular choice in mates although we did mate with many others species as well thud creating many different variation of hybrids but necromancers in practical were the reason that we we're able to grow to our once monster size it was probably because of the bizarre combination of massive spiritual energy or power I think it was power but the again is it even spiritual?"

"Sakoray this is not Bleach dont say spiritual." I said clearing my throat as he began to get off topic as he usually does.

"Sorry, sorry thinking out loud." He laughed waving his hand in the air.  
I sighed resting my face in my palm, "Try and stay on topic for the sake of the story, please because if you don't we'll stay here all day."

"Of course we would, you know me too well." He smiled

"Kay dragon, necromancer, harmony done, moving on, but one day that all changed, you see the humans grew sick of having to constantly live in fear of us terrorizing their daily lives, so they struck a deal with the necromancers."

"I can't translate the exact details of the deal in English but the human gave the necromancers something in exchange for information.

I was telling Sanelle this story with Sebastian in the room and she looked at me weirdly probably wondering what her ancestors take for information.

Then Sebastian said "Well Sanelle, your ancestors betrayed the dragons and that's a strong grudge isn't it"

She looked at me then at him and held her head down.

"Yes you guys did betray us, now this may contradict with the bible say but...

"It was actually the humans who were originally the keepers of the key of death and hell and that was one thing necromancers eyed since the beginning of time. For complete and utter control of the dead and so with this key. I remember saying this as I gritted my teeth and clutched my fist eyeing her revengefully.

The necromancers gladly accepted it and gave the human what they asked for, since with this they no longer needed the protection of dragon's."

"Wait why did they need protection?" Ciel interrupted.

"I'm not getting into to that." He sighed quickly disregarding the question.

"Those scums gave them the secret on to how to kill us... As u may or may not know we're incredibly hard to kill cutting off our head or destroying our hearts doesn't do the trick. As long as there's just one cell life left in our brains we'll come back to life as if nothing happened to kill us our molecular compound has to be destroyed, and once the human's had those instruction... we were slaughtered and it was a bloody genocide. Man, women and children dead on the ground, soaked and covered with black blood."

"They say even the clouds rained red for 30 days and 30 nights after that the survivors retreated back to our world, with a hole in our hearts and bitterness in our teeth. We broke the alliance between necromancers and a war broke out ending in both side defeated and reducing our numbers even farther and that's the end that's why we hate them, fucking traitors."

"That's interesting but that story conflicts with everything that has to do with necromancers I thought they we're human that managed to master the dark art or something or the sort? Why would they need protection and this key as your story claims?" Ciel wondered you could hear the gears turning in his mind.  
"That would bring me into another topic and I don't feel like getting into the anatomy of the relationship between the two kinds and under what conditions, that would justified such events. And Sebastian so your aware after she insisted that we made amends her idea." He smiled finishing the st-wait what?

"SERIOUSLY?!" I exclaimed standing up only to have my head bang again the bottom of the top bunk.

"Yea I forgot to tell you about that, no I'm lying we told you then I erased your memory because your reaction was all accepting and I didn't like it." He sang skipping to the door as Ciel went into a laughing fit falling off the bed.

"Sakoray you vampiric asshole!"

"Pshh I'm not a vampire I don't eat my own kind just everybody else including your lovely little slave and she tasted good, and now we're even about that yea didn't think I'd remember didn't you?" He teased as I got of the bed to strangle him only to miss him by a hair as he disappeared into a portal. A growl emitted from my lips I turn my head to see him on the floor clutching his stomach laughing like no tomorrow.

"It's not funny." I glared at him as I spoke.

"Your right- the word 'hilarious' is better suited in this situation." He chuckled as he leaned against the bed contently amused. I rolled my eyes unimpressed stepping over him to look out the window sighing but it was he who remember the long neglected letter and began to read it promptly. It wasn't until I heard the tearing of paper that I even realized what he was up to.

"What is this letter anyways?" He asked pulling it out of its envelope only to be startled as he went up in flames.

"Oww!" He winced quickly releasing the letter that licked at his skin he dropped it as it disappeared in the air.

"An invitation posing as a court order." I sighed knowing what was about to happen I watched Ciel stare at the wall in fear as the content of the letter began to appear in mid-air nicely written cursive lettering.

_Dear Mr. Michealis_

We'd like to inform you that once again that time has come and we are happy to announce that you and a guest are invited to attend a luxurious ball. This theme is pride and as you may have guest we expect you all to dress in your finest clothing. The main event will be the slaughtering of a captured angel it will be a blood soaked wander where we will feast on her remains. That's right, and three lucky winners will have the honor of tainting her pure and virgin body. We can't wait to see you there and before we forget all who receive this invitation must attend. No exception, or else you will be added in the main event as a slave of to the guest of honor and be at the mercy of his whim.

Ps address and time is located at the back of the envelope

Ciel looked bewildered at the wall as the words vanished from sight but not for long he seemed to be stunned blinking multiple times rubbing his eyes as if the letter had deceived him. It wasn't until I cleared my throat that he recovered and suddenly jumped to a new topic.

"His story leaves more questions than answers." Ciel concluded stretching his neck.  
"That is very true and he never explains all the little loose ends he'll leave through-out his stories it's rather annoying if you ask me."

**And so it begins**

**I'd also like to Say happy birthday to my love Universal Sweetheart and disclaimer that Sanelle is a character from her story 'Blood and Lust' that is about a masochistic girl in the strings of the sadistic demon himself, Sebastian Michealis. What happens when they do a contract that is the opposite than the norm. He's the master and she's the servant and 'this' is what she wanted. It's really good you should check it out till then lastly this was basically a filler chapter I was thinking about the next chapter the entire time I was writing this one.**

**S.R.**


	21. Chapter 21: The Main Event

**Chapter 21: The Main Event**

Home at last, the thought rang through my head like church bells on a Sunday morning chiming loudly as it sang across the hillside as the sun, it peaked it's flamboyant yellow forehead….ok I'm going nowhere with this.' I thought slouching in the black leather driver's seat with a lethargic groan seeping through my lips which was loud enough to catch the attention of Ciel's his head cocking my way as he eyed me questioningly. I only saw this through my peripheral vision and grant him no sort of response, either this irritated or intrigued him because he shifted his entire body to face me before commenting on my groan.

"Is there something troubling you, you're usually not one for pathetic noises." He said with a grinning unbuckling his seat belt for one reason or another.

"If we so happen to crash you do realize your body will be launched through the windshield." I said in a nonchalant tone switching on the turning signal as we made a left turn into the driveway of our home.

"I'll take the chances of getting into a car crash in a parked driveway." He grinned obviously making fun of the fact that I clearly wasn't paying enough attention to realize that I said that prior to turning into our driveway. I could of swore he murmured fail but perhaps it was just me.

"You're usually so meticulous, what's troubling your mind?" He asked re-wording his question.

"You shouldn't have to ask it should be given." I scoffed glaring at him the way he said it made it come across as an insult. He made an airy laugh smiling which annoyed me.

"Is it really that big of a deal it sounds entertaining the main event does at least includes watching an angel being raped and killed doesn't sound boring in the least."

"When did you become so sick?" I queried eyeing him with the word disturbed written across my face.

"Since I've discovered the internet." He said plainly implying what he was doing on the internet.

"What was that I should put parental security on your laptop?" I smiled cupping my hand around my ear.

"No no no no that was not what I said." He snapped shaking his head furiously.

"And if I just so happen to be a child what does that mak-

"I can assure you finishing that sentence will not be good for your health." I interrupted smiling at him with my eyes closes and a head tilt. He made a funny frown before stepping out of the car walking over to the trunk to fetch his suitcase. I sighed again but he was right usually the ball itself wasn't all that bad it was actually rather enjoyable the food was amazing and the event was more than entertaining. I'm just not too fond of a large majority of the people that attended and to be more specific, types of people. Whores and pigs... I don't like them, can't stand them, they annoy me and I pray that they'd die. That was a rather childish thought process but….. I couldn't help but sigh as I trailed off from my meaningless thought process.

"Sebastian, don't tell me you intend on staying in the car all afternoon do you?" Ciel hollered in the doorway of the house.

"Of course not." I hollered back emerging for the car, _emerging I like that word _I thought grabbing our bag from the trunk heading inside locking the car watching its headlight flash confirming that it was locked. Once inside my little demon lover was nowhere to be found, I locked the metal door behind me as well but still no sight of him.

"Ciel?" I could hear my voice echo through-out the house but found nothing…

"Ooh~" I purred my eyes skating across the room as I glared over to the left my bangs fell in front of my eyes as my head tilted slightly sideway narrowing my eyes seductively as I looked to the right scanning the area.

"No Ciel here." I whispered smirking venturing towards the kitchen walking sideways as I peered into the kitchen, who didn't appear to be there either. With that I chuckled backtracking returning back to the main room and decided to check upstairs. And oh and behold, there was my little demon lover leaning against the wall wearing clothes that I didn't even know he owned. His torso was clothed with a black dress shirt obvious too big for him the first three buttons were left open and the left side of his shoulder was expose as the shirt was hanging off his shoulder leaving the porcelain skin naked and seductively the focal point of his body. But this sexiness didn't end there, his legs were covered with alluring maroon colour fishnet tight that clashed with his fair colour skin but oddly enough it seemed to work. A play grin was painted across his face I watched him motion for me to approach him.

"Ohh~ you want to do that?" He didn't response only began giggling walking backwards disappearing from sight. I couldn't help but chuckle jogging out the stairs skipping every other step I peered into the hallway to find him once again with that same grin on his face this time leaning against the master bedroom door. His hand wrapped around the crystal handle his body weight pressed against the door pushing it opening and disappearing once more behind the door.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." I smirked shaking my head tip toing for whatever reason in the hallway till the destination was reached.

"Knock, knock." I said loudly making three loud knocks on the mahogany wood door, prior to turning the little jeweled nob opening to door slowly I peeked into the room only to be disappointed that it appeared that he was not inside or sprawled out of the bed eagerly awaiting for me to take off what little clothing that he possessed like how I imagined. This made me frown I venture inside the room and looked for him only to find it was empty.

"Why are you looking in there?" I heard him ask innocently as if he just enter this room, I smiled, no I grinned as I smelt his captivating tempting cologne. He smiled quickly leaving the door way, I was surprised he still wanted to play. I chased after him stopping once inside the hallway to see him shifting his weight from one foot to another at the stairs, only to run down the flight of stairs once I saw him. My smiling grew, this sexual game of chase me, seem to bring out the hunter in me he's making me work for my prize… I like that. I said out loud running down the hallway running down stairs, hearing the basement door close as I reached the base of the steps.

"Now you're making this easy." I said pretending to be upset using a bit of magic to swing the door upon casually walking over peering down the stairs encased with darkness.

"Why would you think I would hide in there?" I heard him say spinning my body around do see him standing by the front door. I didn't response running toward him smiling as he giggled and attempted to escape me once more.

"Got ya!" I said, victory was indeed mine hugging him from behind bringing his smaller body close to my chest burying my nose into where his shoulder and neck met.

"You smell nice." I complimented kissing his exposed shoulder, hearing him moan under my touch. There wasn't too many exchange of words from that point on but there were undeniably large symphony of moans and curses although out the night that spilled into the early morning ~

**One week later**

_Tonight is the night, Ciel may be excited but I'm dreading it_" I thought standing in front of the mirror tying my ascot, with a sigh I straighten my Tuscany Sangria Vest buttoning the one and only button on my black purple trimmed velvet jacket glancing at myself in the mirror once more looking at my nicely ironed Thurston striped trousers and polished round toe shoes clicking them against the marble floor within the bathroom.

"I look rather swell if I do say so myself." My eyes combed through every couture and ankle of my clothed body admiring myself. Putting my bangs back much like how I would when I was dressed as Ciel tutor the left side of my bangs gelled back with glasses hanging off my nose.

"I don't see the point of getting all dressed up if I'm it's just going to end up on the floor the minute we return." I heard Ciel sigh passing by the bedroom door making his way to the main floor, and his comment defiantly peaked my interest.

"Oh is that so?" I asked following him down the stairs with a devious grinned plastered on my face.

"Now you have something to look forward to." He cooed making a quick wink over his shoulder slyly raising his eye brows.

"You're wearing _those _pants?" I questioned referring to his black Callahan Dress trousers.

"Yes there's nothing wrong with them their comfortable and visually pleasing." I didn't press any farther on the matter he was right there was nothing wrong with them and they did go nicely with his white Bellamy shirt and his black Waukenfast Leather Boots.

"Are you ready?" He asked no more his voice silky smooth as he reached the base of the steps spinning around to face me with non-apparent smile, I felt he was smiling something was funny, he found something mildly amusing. I didn't have a chance to ask for he was already outside waiting in the car, I decided to let it be, it couldn't be that important. Grabbing my keys and wallet shoving them in my back pocket, closing and locking the door behind me, hopping into the car wasting no time as I revved the engine to leave hastily reversing out of the drive way and sped down the quiet streets of sector 1.

"W-What's gotten into you slow down you idiot dying is not on my agenda!" He exclaimed buckling himself in making me laugh.

"You won't die from a silly car crash, and the faster we get there the fast we can leave." I purred not missing an opportunity to rub his thigh creeping it upward.

"No that's not how it works you idiot!" He snapped swaying my hand away.

"I'll remember that." I chuckled glaring at him from the corner of my eye playfully smiling he's amusingly cute when he's like this. For the rest of the ride there he was silent obviously pouting _'how childish.' _ I thought nudging him with my elbow earning a quick glare.

"What's the matter, you can't possibly be mad at that." I queried pretending to be upset, earning me an unimpressed scoff.

"Should I turn back and leave you at home?"

"I never said that."

"You don't have to I don't want you walking into the ball with that sour look on your face if you're going to act like that I'll just leave you home and go-" I was suddenly cut off mid-sentence as I felt him grab my jacket pulling me in for a kiss.

"Don't drive as if this is grand theft auto." He murmured pecking my lips gentle looking at me with worry in his cerulean blue eye, his hair covering the black eye patch that was tried in a neat bow behind his head.

"Is that so?"

"No you idiot I hate it when you rub my leg while we're driving it creeps me out." He growled pushing me away as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Oh don't be that way." I tsked making a sharp right turning.

" i'll be any way I like."

"You're sexy when you pout." I whispered leaning over to his forehead making him blush as he childishly wiped it off.

"Ouch that hurts." I grinned clutching my chest pretending to be in pain. He grinned in contempt as we pulled into the long stretched out drive way as we were stalked but a line of cars obvious going to the same destination. The mansion that hosted the ball this event was aluminate with a thin outline of lights as the sun began to set behind it casting a shadow in front of the mansion shading the valets how stood eagerly awaiting to park your car. They seemed to be abnormally happy for one reason or another greeting us with wide grins as the key were passed from my hands to their. To my left I felt Ciel's arm linked with mine as I guided him to the entrance of the extravagant mansion.

"Name please." A well-dressed demon asked standing behind a mahogany podium with a list and a feathered pen in his hand not bothering to look up at us.

"Sebastian Michealis." I said prior to clearing my throat in a loud and clear voice, he nodded scanning down the list.

"Aha right here." He smiled with a quick wrist movement he checked off my name.

"Good evening Mister Michealis I do hope you enjoy yourself this evening." He said finally looking us in the eyes as he smiled bowing respectfully, giving us the non-verbal permission to process inside the mansion. The interior with lavishly decorated with only the finest quality furniture curtains even the servant were high-classed in appearance there was a pianist play a laid back slow tempo song that complement the sound of indistinct chatter and wine glasses cling together. We both were unfazed by the whole scene we mingled within the crowd for the first 40min then our attention was averted from our casually conversations to the front of the ballroom the room suddenly went dark and the stage was lit

"Good evening we're so glad you all been able to attend we won't keep you waiting or bore you with appetizer's but we are to simply skip to the main event and feast your eyes because you won't see this twice." The elegantly spoken host said pointing behind him the crowd watched at the wall behind him was lit revealing a girl chained to a wall her wings folded neatly behind her back the white cloth the covered her body torn in various places her skin was an exotic chocolate colour and to my and over three quarters of the crowds surprise no lacerations on her flawless skin.

"Well this is something we won't see again I was expecting a gentle looking fair skin maid, not so exotic looking dark skinned goddess." A women behind side us snickered behind her fan to anyone that was listening. Her hair was this lush onyx colour done in a high ponytail, her eyes were closed she refused to look at the crowd. There was a loud crack of the whip and the sound of skin breaking or perhaps that was to sound of her cry I watched her clothed dress was ripped off her body with a whip. It was distasteful I was in no mood to watching something such as this it's different if that was a bad person and deserved it or something of that nature I'm not really fond of torturing the innocent unless her name is Sanelle. (xD)

"I will be back." I whispered to Ciel leaving the crowd.

**Ciel's POV**

I watched Sebastian leaving not entirely sure onto why he left but I tossed that thought aside and thoroughly enjoyed the feat. Her face was hidden beneath her long flowing onyx colored hair she refused to look at the crowd in an act of defiance. The crowd was still as they stared at her and her beauty mumbling to themselves with twisted smiles, this was what they were waiting for and they don't expect to be disappointed. There was a loud sound of thudding of heavily boots on the stage as a masked man approached with a nine tailed whip wrapped around his right leather gloved hand allowing the whip to dragged across the floor. She showed no signs of fear glaring at him with hatred burning in her emerald eyes,

" Such beauty." A man murmured in complete awe, just like her eyes she was a gem indeed. The masked man stopped a good seven feet in front of her grinning a wicked grin no word were exchanged between them as he retracted his arm and cracked the whip against her abdomen.  
The tension between the two could be cut with a knife she scream I could literally hear her skin breaking and the scent of divine pure blood engulfed the room, it was like it was a see full of sharks and they all smell blood.

"Gahhhhh!" She screeched her cry ran through our ear, her cry in aguish made her abuser fall victim to a laughing fit he whipped her again and again faster, with much strength with each lash he put is whole body weight into it stepping forward as he made multiple lacerations on her skin. They aroused the crowd the men smiled some yelled words of encouragement to the masked man saying

"Beat that whore!"

"Make her scream like the bitch she is."

" Scream bitch scream!"

And oh it encouraged him as he beat her harder whipping out the tattered white cloth that loosely laid on her figure. Slowly but surely he began to expose her body to the crowd lashing her breast making tears in the cloth and the crowd could help but noticed that he nipples were indeed erected.

"Dirty masochist bitch she enjoys that!" Some women yelled, entire time she did not cry and showed no signs of fear or sadness just embarrassment and anger raw, raw anger.

"Check her cunt!" The same women yelled again.

"Yea check it lets if the so called pure angel is getting some sexually gratification out this!" People began to nod in agreement.

" Well you heard them" The masked man said finally speak she growled glaring at him with deadly intent her eyes screamed don't you dare touch me, but this only him smile her legs we already parted in her position of being chained against the wall. Her took off his glove rubbing her thigh slowly traces his fingers north no disappearing under his dress

"..A-ahhh." She moaned lowly hiding her face with her hair, his hand was under there for a bit he lifted her dress show the audience her hairless lower half he fingered her pushing them deep his hand was lathered with cum. At that point the crowd laughter muttering various insults her wings folded behind her back began to turn a grey colour, just the tip. He began to push his digits deeper into her virgin body her cum slopping around inside her body you could hear the sound of him fingering her. I blushed this was even beginning to arouse even myself I mean how could I not be aroused such a lewd scene unfolding before my very eyes.

The host walked back onto the stage I knew what was going to happen two people would be picked to have the honour of taking her virginity. Names were drawn and the two men walking up onto the stage over enjoyed watching as there prize was unchained at thrown at their feet she made no attempts of escaping, not like she could her foot was chain to the floor. They circled around her spitting insults as they laughed she glared at then and snarled not intimidated by them in the least. She barked back earning a boot to the head her head crashed against the marble floor she looked up blood trickled down her forehead. Then both jumped on her one going behind her pulling her arm back she kicked and flailed screaming for them to release her. The other guy stood in front of her unbuckling his pants exposing his limp cock stroking as he wave it in front of her wanting her to suck it, she of course refused shaking her head side to side. This didn't pleased them in the least the one holding her back gripped the top of her wing snapping, she let of an ear piercing scream sobbing because of the pain the sound of the bone breaking echoed within the ball room. She complied opening her mouth as he stuck his cock in her mouth he face showed signs of disgust the entire time. He grabbed her head forcing her to deep throat him her eyes got teary as she gagged and coughed surprisingly he came rather quick if you asked me, she cough spitting out the white cream. The two men switch the second man lasted much longer that the first releasing his seed in her mouth as well.

She fell to floor going in a coughing fit as she spat out the remaining sperm left on her tongue.  
They were all over her body kissing sucking grabbing tainting every inch of visible flesh the looming over her like dogs attacking a rabbit the way they climbed over her body drooling over her skin. Caressing her small breast roughly massaging then with their hands pinching her nipples forcing her to yelp in pain alluring high pitch cries they forced her to make nibbling on her ear here and rubbing her ass there. They forced her to stand giving the now horny audience a better view. One man stood behind her grinding up against her as her massaged her small but perky breast her many cuts whips mark with dried blood and semen clashed with her exotic chocolate skin that seemed to shine in a golden color once the light shined on it. The man standing behind her conveniently had an hair band on his wrist putting back her hair in a messy bun revealing her face to the crowd. She did not like this in the least as he suckled on her neck her expression was pissed out till the second guy got down on his knees forcing her to spread her leg pulling revealing cum trickling down to her thigh this made the crowd chuckle he slipped two digits inside pulling back the hood that cover her clitoris and began lapping at the sensitive little nerve with his tongue. Her expression went from anger to reluctant pleasure although it was against her will you couldn't deny that these two men knew exactly what they were doing and how to make the female's body drown in a symphony of moans and cries. At this point her wings were no long white instead they were a dark grey colour. Her kneeled there kissing and suckling her on clit making her knee woggle and leaned against the man behind her using him as a support. She looked as if she was in pure bliss, due to what the man on the floor was doing to her his fingers bent in the curling motion the he stirred his finger inside her quickly sloshing her bodily fluids around body. She came faster than the first guy panting heavily one of the man's made a comment about that she scrunched her face in disgust turning her head. It wasn't long before they had their fat cocks shoved up her ass and pussy steal both virginity's in a sense one was kneeling with his cock up her ass the other one laying on the floor suckling on her tit like a newborn as he sat up using his elbows for support I'm not going to go into great detail because I'm still so disturbed for what happened next I forgot that she was going slathered as well cause once they finish with her... Oh god...I watched in horror as her limps were tore off her body simultaneously my stomach turned as she screamed with such a high frequencies nearby windows shattered. Her stomach with slashed open with a sharp blade cutting across her stomach with ease her intestine spilled out flopping on the floor at this point I can't describe the blood curdling screams she made in pure aguish. Her intestines were wrapped around her neck and she was strangled to death. The crowd cheered as they continued to mutilate her dead body shattering her skull I couldn't watch anymore it was too gruesome. I covered my mouth with my hand nearly throwing up walking backwards turning around to leave only to bump into something over someone stumbling backward and falling on my ass I looked up to see that it was indeed a person**.  
**  
I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention" I apologized bowing slightly I really didn't want to start any type of confrontation I was just merely trying to get away.

"Oh no no no don't apologize it's my fault for standing in the flow of traffic." The man was helping me to my feet. I stared at his face and couldn't help but notice.

"You look awfully similar to a man I know." I said out loud

"Oh is that so? Then you might be referring to my son Phoenix Michealis."

"Phoenix? No the person I'm talking about is named Sebastian?"

"Is that the name he's currently using then he's been known to change it through-out the years?" He asked shrugged with a playful smile _w-wait he said son?!  
_  
"Your son? W-Wait that means…."

"Hello my name is Lawerance .C. Michealis how do you do?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I don't think I have ever done such an intense smut seem like fuck no one can deny how hot this I had a hard time staying composed writing this.**

**THE ONE THE ONLY THE ONE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN Despising SINCE HIS DEBUT LAWERANCE MICHEALIS and now the fun will commence what will happen from this point? We'll you'll have to tune in next time to find out till next time don't forget to review ^^ and update will be more consistence byebye**  
**S.R.**


	22. Chapter 22: Answers

**Chapter 22 Answers**

"Hello my name is Lawerance .C. Michealis how do you do?" He smiled holding out his hand.

At this point I didn't know what to say to this man, what would you say in this situation the man that torture Sebastian as a child is standing directly in front of me. I exhaled slowly, there is no reason for me to be nervous all he knows is that I know Sebastian and not that I'm his lover.

"I'm doing well thank you." I responded casually smiling as I accepted his rather firm hand shake.

"Your hands are rough, I'm assuming you do a lot of heavy labor?" The question was innocent I wanted to spark a conversation to judge this man for myself.

"Oh, so you're the observant type now that's a good trait indeed, but before I answer that for you, you have failed to introduce yourself to me." He chuckled. My question seemed to have aroused his interest in me which was good because it made it easier on my part.

"Oh do forgive me, my name is Ciel Phatomhive."

"Well Ciel the answer is yes on my spare time I do home renovating."

"So you're like a contractor?"

"Sure we can call it that, honestly I just like building things it's a great stress reliever being just in retirement isn't all what it's cut out to be."

"Is that so? People always make it appear to be so wonderful because they have all this time to do things they enjoy."

"No, no , no, no, no that's the façade sure you have all this time but that's the problem you have too much time and nothing to do, it's just like summer vacation with an abundant of time and an empty agenda." He laughed looking above me whistling down a man walking around with a tray of red wine.

"Do you drink?" He asked right as the server approached us.

"Socially." I shrugged lying, I personally don't really care for alcohol but a couple drinks won't hurt. He took two glasses one for himself and the other for me.

"Thanks, so you're implying I have nothing to look forward to?" I made a weak chuckle taking a sip as I shifted my weight to the other foot.

"Well you always have something to look forward to unless you're in say prison then the only thing that you're looking forward is whether big chuck is going to rape you tonight." I laughed at the joke but felt a chill the second that word rolled off tongue, my heart skipped a beat of course someone like him would say something like that.

"And that why you have to find other things or jobs to keep yourself occupied." He smelt his drink swirling the contents around within the glass.

"What did you say you did prior to retirement?" I asked I obviously knew the answer according to Sebastian he was a university professor but there nothing wrong with cross-referencing.

"Cute, but the problem with that is I hadn't told you yet, I was a professor at Northern Riverdale University, I majored in sorcery."

Our conversation continued and I found that he's a fairly charismatic man and had the most interesting stories, I enjoyed our conversation together and for a second I forgot what a horrible man he actually was. And four drinks later I forgot I even came with Sebastian he's been out of sight for so long I pondered where he might have wandered off too, I shrugged that thought aside he'll appear sooner or later.

**Meanwhile **

After I left the main event I mingled within a different section of the party the mansion was huge and there were various room ranging in nature from steamy orgies to opium filled pool rooms. I wandered till I found a room of my liking a relevantly casually room in comparison to the others a very relaxed mood with a band of lovely string instrument playing a lively tune to the otherwise low key room. It was decorated it dark rich colors like purples, reds and blacks, the lightening was low and seductive faint shadows danced across walls. The chatter was low and indistinct and had a really welcoming vibe to it as I ventured farther into the room which was the largest one yet divided into many different sectors separated by long red velvet curtains that hung from the ceiling to the floor. I inhaled in the combined scent of cigar smoke and perfumes and cologne that fused nicely with in air.

"I like this room." I said out loud to myself, casually mingling in with the group to my surprise I ran into a series of familiar faces, well no one said this was a demon exclusive gathering.

"Kyakyakyakyakya fancy meaning you here." I heard a boarder-line psychotic laugh as a hand grabbing my shoulder, I smiled turning my head.

"If anything I should be saying the same too you Undertaker." The man crackled once more swinging around his bangs covering his face and the only facial features visible was his noes a scar across his face and his enormous smile.

"Oh please it's been so long do bless me with the joy of true laughter just two jokes that's all I ask for old time sakes." He basically begged spinning around like a mad man as he giggled, I sighed it was the least I could do seeing how he gets so excited about the mere thought of being blessed with "joy of true laughter".

"Alright I'm in no habit of disappointing people and I'm not about to start, a dirty limerick;  
There once was a women in Cue  
who filled her vagina with glue

I paused looking at him and he already began chuckling as I leaned to the side smiling.

She said with a grin,  
"If you pay to get in,  
You'll pay to get out of it too."

"Teehhheeee, oh the joy one more, one more!" He giggled hugging his body as he swung around grinning from ear to ear.

"This is the last one." I sang waving my finger in the air as I cleared my throat preparing for the last and final limerick.

"Wait, wait heehee before you began can you choose one extremely sexual in nature?" He inquired snickering as I smiled.

There was an old Irish mick  
whose cum was exceedingly thick  
He could squeeze it out  
And spray it about  
But it stuck to the end of his dick.

"BLAHAHAHA!" He howled falling backwards on the floor clutching his stomach.

"Oh-oh my t-that too funny heehee tooo funny." He crackled as I snickered covering my mouth.

"Kyakya it was nice seeing you again always a pleasure~" He continued to crackled waving goodbye as he pulled himself to his feet, he's certainly a character I'll give him that much. I thought leaving this area heading deeper into the room. The next area was covered in a thin haze of smoke I coughed waving my hand in the air I my initial intention was to walk through this room and go on to the next but as fate would have it, it wasn't going to work out that way.

"My, my to think you would be here." A low silky voice chuckled at I passed two figures sitting on a couch one on top of the other's lap, I looked at the man and the women that accompanied him and was shocked to see him I didn't think there would be humans at this event.

"Lau, Ran-Mao it would seem this day is just full of surprises to think a human would be invited to this party, that must say something about what kind of business you managed to concoct down in the pits of hell."

"Well I'm most flattered." He smiled resting his head on Ran-Mao's breast  
We conversed back forth for a while till and I discovered that not much has changed it was almost as I we never left.  
"But what I want to know is do you think that he attended as well?" Lau chuckled taking a long drag of his Japanese pipe I watched as Ran-Mao looked at him than back at me, the question was random but not surprising.  
"I would like to think no but I know he's already here." I paused staring him I assuming he's referring to Claude he's obviously here because he stopped me on the train to see if I was invited or not, I just have yet to run into him.

"Well isn't that going to be a scene?" His bottom lip curled into a smile as he tapped the ashes into the ashtray to his left.

"Hopefully not." I lightly chuckled pushing my hair back with my hand feeling the hair slowly fall back into place.

"But you have to take into consideration who we're talking about." He commented opening his eyes looking at me from the side.

"He's not one to act in the eye of the public either though." I rebutted quickly.

"Yes that is very true." He nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm going to take my leave now, but it was nice seeing you again." I said seeing that the conversation was coming to an end.

"Before you go I'd like to know…. who are we talking about?" He asked with complete innocent curiosity I stood there staring at him before sighing shaking my head.

"Goodbye Lau." I chuckled watching as he waved me faraway, I've been gone for a while now and I wanted to make that Ciel wasn't getting himself into any kind of trouble as I turned on my heel to leave the room walking pass one last person, Hannah Anafeloz. No words were exchanged as I passed her just a simply narrowing of the eyes as we passed each other heading in the opposite directions. After finally managing to venture out of that acquaintance filled room I made my way back to the main room where I assumed Ciel was still in, it didn't take long to find him I grinned seeing that he was talking with another opposed to leaned against a wall looking bored to death. As I approached him... I literally stopped dead in my track suddenly it was as if nothing else mattered no one else was here but the three of us. I hoped that he wouldn't have been there and in the past years I've been lucky although it's been thousands of year since I last seen him those emotions were still raw and I had no idea how to react to this. I wanted to just turn away and catch up with Ciel after the party but I wanted to get him ,my lover, away from that monster more.

"Ciel I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself." I said casually acting as if nothing was wrong walking beside him wrapping my arm around his shoulder bring him close making it obvious that he was already claimed.

I could tell that they both were a little buzzed, taking a deep breath before looking Lawerance in the eyes for the first time in years.

"Phoenix, it's been so long." He chuckled finishing his drink rubbing his filthy hand on my shoulder I could tell that he noticed I tensed up on contact.

"And if I was up to me it would have been longer." I smiled obviously insulting him which didn't faze him in the least.

"Sebastian or should I say, Phoenix this is-"

"I know who this is." I interrupted sharply refusing to break eye contact with him as his grin grew into a smile, I shivered at all the disgusting thoughts he was probably thinking.

"Ciel why don't you give us a minute, and it was a pleasure talking to you~" He cooed grabbing his hand kissing at it looking at me the entire time.

"The pleasure was all mine." He smiled gentle pulling his hand away before excusing himself.

"Phoenix walk with me." He grinned setting his glass down on a nearby table, right as the room began to dim and the second round of entertainment was about to start.

Classic...They always do this, there is usually one or two people who refused the letter and not show up at the event was an old social gathering tradition among demons and it was considered an honor to be invited to one but the only catch is that it's not asking you to come it's telling you and not showing up can and will cost you your life. 40mins before it started they have the guest check off what torture method they'd like to see the number of option boxes you were allowed to check was based on how many victims there are. To be honest it was my favorite part but I suppose I will have to miss it this time as he lead me into an empty room in the far left corner of the ballroom. It was a relevantly simply room in comparison to the rest of the mansion grey wall paper with the right wall lined with bookshelf completely jammed pack with books. There was a stone fire place in the middle of the back wall that was in a desperate need of a cleaning in front of the fire place was a low Mahogany coffee table separating to arm chairs the one on the right of the table was a black leather chair and the one to the left was a desert sand red leather chair above it hung a giant black and white landscape acrylic painting. "What do you want? Why are you here? Scum like you are actually invited to these events. I would of hoped you would kindly roll over and die and erase yourself from this world." I scoffed claiming the red chair as my own glaring at him as he just stood in the doorway looking over the room the painting in practically seemed to have caught his eye.

"I was invited I didn't have a choice." He shrugged sitting down in the black chair across from me crossing his legs as he pulled out a cigar from his breast pocket bring it to his lips.

"Do you mind?" He asked glancing over at me, for the while I just sat there glaring at him trying to come to terms with him physically sitting there in front of me one half of my body told me to run away and get as far away from him as humanly possible while the other half told me to kill this man right now and bash his head in.

"If I mind you smoking what difference does it make any other time you wouldn't ask me, if anything I'm glad to see you do it hopefully it mean the same standard that apply to human will apply to you and I'll die quicker." There was so much anger behind my words making it hard to have a civil conversation with this man.  
"A simply no would of sufficed." He said searching his pockets for more than likely his lighter.

I had a lot of questions for this man. "More than a thousand years have passed and nothing about you has changed, you even went as far as to-" I paused, now isn't the moment to bring Ciel into this.

"As far as to what?" He asked tilting his head appearing to not know what I was referring to pulling a golden lighter for his pocket flicking it open as he lit the butt of the cigar taking a large drag the end glowing in a bright orange, he exhaled blowing a smoke cloud above his head smiling. He then disregarded the unfinished sentence although it was purely coincidence that his next question had to do with Ciel as well.

"So that boy back there is fairly attractive isn't it funny that we have to same taste in men? They say homosexuality is created by a defect in the brain the impulse to mate with the other sex didn't fully develop or something like that, I read that it's also genetic so it can be passed down to one's kin and look at that you're the living breathing proof that it's true." He chuckled taking a drag from the cigar.

"Say how old is he anyway?" He added.

I just sat there gritting my teeth, fighting fire with fire...or so they say...but in this fight I was steps ahead. Changing the topic would be most appropriate. "Do not compare me with the likes of you...unlike you I didn't rape him and he's already taken...by me. I've been pondering this for a while now, and it would be rather befitting if you told me how my mother died don't you think" I said confidently choosing the top priority question out of the thousand I wanted to ask him.

"Of course you'd ask that, I lost count of how many times you've asked me never satisfied with the answer I gave you even if I did give you a method you wouldn't believe me knowing I was just lying to get you to leave me alone." He chuckled reminiscing on the pass pulling the cigar from his mouth tapping the ashes on the floor.

"I'll answer that for you but only after you answer me this, what happened to his eye I noticed scarring behind the eye patch although it's healed it seem to have happened not too long ago." He smirked raising an eyebrow as he pushed some strands of his hair out of his face.

"He was once my master in a contract, now tell me...what happened?" I said looking at my father inhaling sharply. I never lied to him, so there was no reason for me to start. I wanted the truth...honest truth.

"Being in a contract with you wouldn't explain why there a scar." He noted pressing for more information, obviously wanted to know because it was so unusual.

I looked at him gritting my teeth, "We had a disagreement" I said going deeper.

He grinned "So it was your fault?"

"Yes...now the secret you've held so long."

"As much as u choose to deny it we are so similar we could basically pass as twins and do you usually go after men that young~?" He cooed smiling trying to provoke me.

I hissed looking at him anger in my eyes, "You disgust me, call us similar, criticize me as you please whatever you say out your mouth is from your point of view, to think that you would be so stupid and foolish to not even have to spine to tell me my mother's death. Speak. "

"It had nothing to do with my spine which is doing fine thanks for asking." He smiled bring the cigar to his lips leaving it there hang.

"Tell me how my mother died." I said getting frustrated with him side tracking the question why did this man keep doing this 'dodge the answer game', all I wanted was the story behind my unawareness. How did my mother die?

"I didn't tell you because I'm just an asshole like that but mainly because I knew you weren't ready to handle it at that age." This time he smiled actually more like trying not to laugh, he found this amusing.

My eyebrow twitched "She was my mother, I'm older now...I want to know...how my mother died." I growled my patience running thin.

"Alright only because you amused me so much up until this point...she was executed."

I looked at him and my breathing stopped, _Executed...as in she was killed, executed...as in killed legally...executed...as in...she committed a crime? And if it was by execution... it must have been a grave one._

"You're lying" I murmured finally speaking

_Coroline-no- my mom...would never do such a thing...she wasn't like that, she was not...like...that._

"I really don't care if you believe me or not... you asked how...and I told you."

I looked at him. I knew this man for years and hated him twice as much. But if there was at least something that stood out the most about this man, was that him and lying never went too far.

He would lie.

But not to this extent.

Not to the point where he would tarnish his wife's name.

Back then when he gave me folly stories that I knew they were lies to just past time.

Lawerance turned his attention to the door the sound of screaming could be heard from the other side of the door.

But this one was different.

This time was different.

"So that's...how she died?" I asked softly looking back up.

"What was she executed for?"

"I don't know." He said emotionlessly.

"That's all I need to know then." I said looking at him deep inside I could feel there was more to the story.

Whether it was by an archive or the government. I **will **find out about my mother's death. And regardless of her crime, I would even kill the man that executed her.

"It seems my stay in sector one will be lengthened." I said with a smile standing up heading to the door "That's all then there's nothing more I wish to speak to you about, I wash my hands of you, goodbye...father" I spat in disgust exiting the room.

This was how it was supposed to be no hello and goodbye, no greet and meet ,no means of communications, no type of relationship between the pair.

My father and I.

Were just two birds in the sky aiming at different preys, two snakes in the bush never crossing path...two different species never bound for interface.

Just simply...two different people.

**Ciel's pov**

I watched from across the room sitting on a leather couch simply observing the people conversing with one another. I saw Sebastian and his father leaving the common area going into a room which slightly worried me him being alone with that man for the first time in years was that really a good idea? I'm under the impression that Sebastian would be able to take care of himself being a grown man but the fact remains that Law-

"I'm glad you're here I was beginning to get worried." A man said to me interrupting my train of thought standing beside me as he finish a shot of tequila. Once I saw his face I froze but quickly regained my composure.  
"What do you want?" I said in a monotone voice showing little to no interest in him and his present Claude Faustus I thought.  
"You're not alone are you?" He inquired with a smile.

"No I'm not." I answered coldly glaring at him.

"With Sebastian I'm assuming?" His smile grew as he sat beside me on the leather couch.

"With whom I intended with is none of your concern." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

He shivered smiling and moved closer to me rubbing my thigh.

"Your coldness is absolutely blissful." He whispered tilting my chin upward, chills went down my spine as I slapped his hand away.

"Your disgusting don't you dare touch me." I snarled standing up wanting to create as much distance from this creep as possible. He was about to say something but he was interrupted by one of the servants handing him then myself a white pen and a red piece of paper with white sparking trimmings, it was a card with five options on it we were allowed to pick one out of the five. The next round of entertainment was interactive where the guest got to decided what they wanted to see.

Please circle one

Glasgow smile  
Flaying  
The head crusher  
Spanish donkey  
Sawing

**And yes 171pages and 83, 371words later I finally bring him into the story he's actually my favorite character because he's so unstable and his ability to use magic is fun but mostly his crocked yandere side to him, shoving aside for what he did to Sebastian sometimes it makes me sad that I had their family ruined like that but I like writing about characters with mental trauma so I can't have it all.**

**Alright before I go this chapter is interactive so my audience get to decided what they want to see please comment or PM me one of the five option the most popular one will be used in the next chapter ^^**

**"Phoenix G Michealis eh?"**  
**"What does the G stand for?**  
**"Graham."**  
**"Why Phoenix?"**  
**"I couldn't answer that for you."**  
**"Sebastian suits you better."**  
**"I agree."**

**And thank you Miss. Universal Sweetheart for helping be with Lawerance/Sebastian conversation I was so totally stumped when I can to that part I really couldn't of done it without you ^^**

**S.R.**


End file.
